


Felines, Frappe and Flirtini

by malotofv



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Aspiring Fashion Designer Eve, Assistant Lena Luthor, Bar Owner Olsens, Barista Kara Danvers, Bartender Kara Danvers, Bettor Big Brother Lex, CEO J’onn, Creative Director Alex, Dansen - Freeform, F/F, Favorite Bartender Nia, Female-Centric, Fluff and Smut, Girl Power, Gossip King Brainy, Introvert Assistant Lena, Matchmaker Alex, Matchmaker Nia, Model Magnet Kara, My First Smut, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malotofv/pseuds/malotofv
Summary: Kara Danvers, from being Senior Creative of a top ad agency in National City, to suddenly becoming a barista by day and bartender by night.Lena Luthor, from being the introverted, hardworking assistant at CatCo to suddenly becoming a fashion model and a Media Empress.Their paths crossed in a series of unexpected collisions, creating a huge turn of events in their lives and the people around them.





	1. Felines

Kara squirmed to hold in her pee while she tried to balance two large bags of groceries in her arm with the help of her apartment door. It wasn’t that dark yet, but the evening breeze outside was cold enough to tempt her bodily fluids out. Her shift at Noonan’s ended more than an hour ago and doing the groceries a day before payday have always been one of her simple joys. Biting her lips with her eyes closed, she dug her other hand to the bottom of her sling bag in search for her keys, believing that the loss of sight heightens all the other senses. She listened for that familiar tinkling sound between the crunch of craft paper and past the rustling noises created by a pack of wet wipes, as she searched for that distinct shape of a miniature Eiffel Tower keychain.

“Hah!” She muttered in triumph before finally putting in and turning the key to unlock the door. Quickly dropping her keys on the side table by the coat rack, she hurried to the kitchen island to put her bag and the groceries down before taking a scoopful of Orijen from one of the kitchen cabinets under the sink, and dumping it on the empty stainless bowl on the floor. Only then, she was able to break into a run towards the bathroom to do what needs to be done.

Kara lets out a loud sigh of relief while she freed her pee down the toilet, and stared at the bathroom door that she didn’t even bothered to close. It felt suddenly kind of odd, how her apartment seemed to be too quiet at the moment. She narrowed her eyes and listened closely to the slightest tinkling sound of a bell outside the bathroom – nothing. She started to call out loud after pressing down the flush button.

“Farley?” She searched under her bed first, then the whole apartment for her black and white furbaby, but her queen-sized bed was empty. So does the couch and his favorite spot on the carpet in front of the TV. Kara called again and hissed softly, but there was no response from him. That’s when she noticed a handwritten note stuck on the fridge, with a lipstick mark on a sheet of Edge notepad.

It didn’t feel real. Holding her breath, Kara snatched the note off the fridge to read it again with her eyebrows crinkled. She stared at the initials and the annoying deep red kiss mark at the bottom.

_No. _

The veins on her temples throbbed, and she can feel her face slowly starting to burn as it turned into a scowl. With clenched jaws and gritted teeth, she crumpled the note into a ball before throwing it away as hard as she can, completely unconcerned where it landed. She found herself slowly sitting down the floor, with her back leaning against one of the bottom kitchen cabinets. Her face relaxed as she rests her forehead to her palms for a while, and looking up just to see the bowl of cat food, untouched.

The next thing she knew, she was sprawled out on the kitchen floor and the stainless bowl laying empty. Bits of dry nibbles that smelled of chicken and tuna were scattered everywhere, as she stared blankly at the ceiling; sniffing, sobbing and eyes filled with quiet tears. The note was a one-liner, quite easy to read and remember:

> _“You can have everything else but I’m taking the cat.” -KK_

* * *

“What do you guys think about having a game night? Like…as a team building thing?” Alex asked over her steaming cup of brewed coffee in the break room with three of her new creative team gathered around.

“Like…marshmallows and spaghetti?” The junior creative implied as she pushed up her thick-rimmed eyeglasses and chewed on a brownie fudge from her snack box.

“You still do that?” Alex curiously asked.

“No. But we’ve done that before. It was more like a one-time thing.” The junior added as she sipped quietly from a box of cold low-fat milk.

“How about a bowling tournament?” The tall and tanned production artist voiced out with a hopeful grin across his face as he opened a can of root beer with a soft hiss.

“A scavenger hunt is always fun.” Querl suddenly suggested from behind, walking in the break room with a box of freshly-baked donuts.

“Hmm. That’ll team up well with my coffee.” Alex hummed with a smile. “You may sit with us!”

“Sure.” Querl sets his treats down their table and paused to meet their gaze, before opening the box.

“I was thinking of something more…extemporaneous.” Alex continued while suspiciously eyeing on Querl and his donuts.

“I think Mindy got into a fight.” Querl whispered while pulling up a chair for himself. “Like…physically.”

“Oh, is it tea time already?” The copywriter with long pink hair glanced at her watch while sipping from her large coffee cup from Noonan’s and throwing a quick wide-eyed glance at Alex.

“Mindy? As in…Mindy from Accounting?” Alex asked in a lowered voice in an attempt to show her interest. “Wait, there’s also Mindy from HR, right?”

“And there’s also Mindy from Marketing.” The copywriter added.

“Nope. He’s referring to the CEO’s assistant.” The root beer guy clarified.

“Lena? Why Mindy?”

“A big bruise on her temple and a long scratch on her cheek.” Querl beamed with a low voice. “Her concealer faded and she forgot about retouching.” He whispered while taking a huge bite off a donut and holding up a finger to get up again before getting himself some coffee.

“I wonder why I didn’t even notice.” The junior mumbled after him as she took a chocolate donut from the box. “Or maybe because it’s simply none of my business?”

“So why don’t we search for clues about what really happened?” Querl suggested when he returned to his seat, making the girls roll their eyes.

Alex paused to think while she blinked slowly at him. “She can’t possibly be your ex, so why are you suddenly so worried about her bruises?”

“Mindy is undoubtedly one of the most hardworking employees in this building, so I would very much like to be excluded in this narrative.” The pink-haired copywriter announced with a salute as she slurped loudly from her coffee.

“She’s not perfect, but she’s nice and proper.” The production artist agreed. “And a Luthor.”

“I honestly think, she just needs to get laid.” The junior stated, awkwardly startling everyone on the table as she readjusted her eyeglasses. “She definitely deserves it.”

“There’s this mystery that surrounds her, don’t you think? Steady job while surviving JJ’s tantrums for years yet looking gorgeous, posh and intimidating!? I mean…why is she still single?” Querl questioned with such curiosity.

The girls exchanged looks and smirked at the word _posh_.

“How could you even forget when you said it yourself, that she had been disowned by the Luthors?” The junior asked, her eyes squinting with a bit of annoyance.

“Because it turned out to be a hoax?” The production artist sniggered, in which Querl seemed to be unbothered with.

“And what made you think that she’s single?” The copywriter curiously asked while the junior creative nodded.

“Is she?” Alex wondered loudly.

“Dunno.” The junior shrugged.

“No one’s brave enough to ask.” The production artist replied. “Nobody wants to cross that line with Diana Prince. That’s what I prefer to call her.” He grinned with his eyebrow flashing.

“Diana Prince. We should all call her that, instead!” The junior suggested, raising her milk box on the center of the small round table they’re in, while the rest of them except Querl, made a toast with their drinks.

“You wanna date her, Querl? Why don’t you try to ask Diana Prince out?” Alex nudged with a playful smile. “You’re single.”

“No! Definitely, not my type!” Querl clapped. “I heard she drives a Mustang. You ride a Ducati, so why don’t you go and ask her out instead?” He whispered as a counter while the girls exchanged unimpressed glances and took quiet sips from their own drinks.

“Oooh. Don’t tell me you don’t know how to ask a girl out, do you, Querl?” Alex’s mouth curled into an impish smile and her eyes suddenly glimmered, while the production artist snorted.

“Sorry.” He mumbled before taking another sip from his root beer and reaching out for a donut.

“Speaking of Diana, she’s coming!” The junior creative whispered.

“So what do you guys usually do as a team? Outside of work, I mean?” Alex casually asked as her eyes followed Lena, who just walked in to wash her large empty mug on the sink and probably get a refill.

“Nothing. We haven’t done that in a while.” The copywriter answered, scratching her chin. “We went to a conference in Vegas once, though. It was pretty boring, and we never really got to roam around and have fun.”

“We do ice breakers before brainstorming, sometimes. The marshmallow and spaghetti was kinda fun, only if it wasn’t so sticky.” The junior added while shaking her head. “It was hard not to lick my fingers.”

“Hah! Tell me about it! We almost ran out of marshmallows when we did that.” Querl sniggered while his eyes wandered nervously.

Without any warning, Alex decided to get up and talk directly to the assistant. “Hey, Lena? Hi! Remember me?” She greeted with a smile and a short wave of hand.

Querl sank uncomfortably to his seat and swallowed, while staring down the half-empty box of donuts and his lukewarm cup of coffee.

“Alex Danvers, of course!” Lena greeted back and quickly looked away when she noticed Alex’s curious stare on the bruise, just above the tip of her eyebrow. “Our new Art Director, how are you finding CatCo so far? Anything I can help you with?” She asked before scowling at the empty coffee pot.

“It’s been a pretty great first 47 days so far.” Alex started as she opened the cupboards where the ground coffee and filters were being kept.

“Thanks. Look at that, a month and a half already? It only felt like two weeks ago when I showed you your new office.” Lena replied while her hands moved swiftly to make a fresh batch of brewed coffee.

“Oh, and thank you by the way, for showing me around that day.” Alex responded. “Sorry, I can’t help but notice your…you have a bruise right there. And a scratch wound on our cheek.” Alex pointed at her own forehead, the spot just above her eyebrow. “Is everything okay?”

Lena let out a short laugh. “It was actually a funny and embarrassing story. I’m fine though, thank you for asking.”

Alex nodded suspiciously. “You sure? Cause that looks…pretty painful.” She asked with such concern, though something tells her that Lena was being honest.

“It pretty much was, yes.” Lena can’t help but smile widely at the memory of how she got that bruise, while she resealed and returned the bag of coffee and paper filters back to the cupboard.

“Okay. So, um…we’re having a night out with my team this Friday, and I was wondering if you would like to…maybe…join us? Just to loosen up a bit, you know?” Alex stammered nervously.

“Sounds fun. What’s the occasion?”

“Oh, nothing…it’s more like a team building thing that I…”

“But I’m John Jones’ assistant and obviously not part of the creative team.” Lena answered flatly while she stared at the coffee maker, waiting for the drip to finish. “So, I’m sorry but, I can’t.”

“Hmm. What can I possibly do to make you say yes?”

“Oh!” Lena exhaled, a bit surprised when she looked up at Alex. “How direct, for an art director!” She scoffed, yet sounding a little confused.

Alex looked down to her feet and sighed before meeting Lena’s gaze. “Okay, I’m gonna be honest with you.” She started in a lowered voice, leaning in closer to whisper. “I might be new here, but I can tell when a person works way too hard than they should. First in, last out of the office? That’s you.”

Lena paused to squint at her suspiciously. “Is it wrong that I love my job that much?”

“No, but I think you might need a little bit of that happy hour experience.”

Lena hummed while she poured herself a fresh cup of coffee, pretending to sound like she was considering the offer.

“Just to be clear, I’m not trying to hit on you or ask you out on a date. I’m already taken.” Alex clarified. “And I promise you, this is not some kind of a setup. This is just a professional, friendly thing that I’d like to try here.”

“I’m really sorry, Danvers. But you already lost me at _team building_.” Lena clicked her tongue and scrunched her nose as she started marching out of the break room. “Thanks for the invite, though!”

“I overheard your pitch in the washroom a few months ago about sizeism.” Alex blurted out, making Lena come into a sudden halt.

She turned around with her cheeks slowly turning pink. “I’m listening.”

“I was still with Edge back then and we had a presentation upstairs.” Alex continued and had to hide her smile upon seeing the glint of interest in Lena’s eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to earwig, but it registered and I agree that inclusivity is already a great idea. Though it’s still raw, too real, it could get too up close, too loud both in a good and bad way, and needs a lot of work; but it has a pretty wide scope, meaning it could be made into an extensive, bigger campaign, you know?” She stated with such enthusiasm that made Lena smile without even noticing. “Larger Than Life. I can see it!”

“But it wasn’t what the company was looking for.” Lena mumbled, leaning her ear towards the new Art Director.

“Maybe not for CatCo yet, but it’s still a great idea. That’s something we can work on, who knows? It could get us CatCo’s first Effie someday.” Alex flashed a convincing, yet sincere smile. “You see, even the smallest sparks can create the biggest fires. I need that, my team needs that kind of spark.” She held Lena’s gaze while trying to size her up. “Just one time, Lena.”

“Third Effie.” Lena mumbled, almost indistinctly.

“What? Sorry?”

“CatCo already had two, but that was decades ago.” The assistant hummed and took a deep breath before turning away again with a smile. “I’ll think about it, Danvers.”

“Good talk!” Alex smiled triumphantly like a praised Labrador after a job well done, as she watched Lena walk away. _Atta girl, Danvers!_ She told herself, and was returning to her coffee and donuts when she felt her phone buzz angrily inside her pocket.

“WHAT?!?” Alex expressed loudly over her phone, turning a few more curious and concerned heads inside the CatCo break room. “Sorry, my bad!” She announced apologetically and excused herself off before finding a more private spot by the balcony.

“That wicked filthy bitch! I hope she trips and break her ankles in the runway!” Alex let out a concerned sigh after hearing her sister’s heavy sob from the other end of the line. “But, the good news is, she’s finally out of your life. Our lives! You wanna celebrate that? Come down at Al’s tonight, drinks’ on me.” Alex muttered softly, which sounded more of a command than an invitation.

Farley was a smart and sweet boy, quiet, and gentle. Not to mention adorably handsome in his shorthair tuxedo fur, and she knew fully well how much her little sister loved that cat. Kara changed a lot ever since she got Farley, becoming less uptight in general. She would always refer to him as her_ boss _or _the real owner of her apartment_. And how all of a sudden, every first and last bite of her burger or even potsticker --her all-time favorite food-- would always end up in his mouth.

Alex doesn’t really hate nor dislike Farley; she was just more of a dog person. But it was obvious, just by the way he lurks and watch with his judging golden eyes whenever she’s around, he likes her. And as much as she would like to loathe him for getting more hugs and bonding time with her little sister, she was more than glad how he always seemed to respect her boundaries, despite being labeled as a cuddle whore. Farley was a real gentleman for a cat and that’s what she loved the most about him. In which, Kara would always brush off with the same theory:

_“No, he’s just plotting the best way to murder you. So, beware.”_

One of Alex’s most significant memory about Kara’s change was that one time when Farley was still on his playful phase and a messy apartment was still one of Kara’s biggest pet peeves.

* * *

It was a terrible day at work, after their three-month long pitch prep for a CatCo ad campaign got declined. So, Alex decided to drink the night away and just because she’d been a regular at Al’s Dive Bar, long before her girlfriend – Kelly, became its new owner.

“I was so sure that we’re gonna get it!” Alex whined after downing her third shot while sitting between Kelly and Kara by the bar.

“This wasn’t our first time, Alex. Chill! Life goes on!” Kara mumbled with a pout as she arranged the empty shot glasses in front of Alex in a straight line.

“But we’re Edge! We’re National City’s top Ad Agency and it was CatCo, Kara! CatCo Worldwide!” Alex snapped at her, though soft enough not to startle the other customers while Kelly gives her a gentle backrub.

“Looks like you’ve overdone it again, babe.” Kelly gave her a sympathetic grin.

“Yeah! Their call wasn’t even that extensive, so I think it makes perfect sense that they gave it to a smaller agency.” Kara agreed with her lips pouting.

“Ugh! We have a reputation! Is that so bad?” Alex groaned.

“Not really.” Kara shook her head absentmindedly while lightly flicking a crumpled napkin off the bar with her pointer finger. “Somewhere…o-ver the e-edge...way, up high…” She started to sing the Wizard of Oz soundtrack as the napkin fell behind the bar.

“Nia? Can you give me ten more of these, please?” Alex asked the bubbly bartender.

“Sure!” Nia called in response as she handed out a couple of drinks for the floor and exchanged sideway glances with Kelly.

“And how are you gonna finish all that?” Kelly asked, returning a sideway glance at Nia. “You already had three.”

“Pshh! You’re gonna help me! And Miss Crazy Cat Lady over here still got my back, for sure.” Alex answered, pointing a thumb at Kara.

“Always.” Kara gave her a sunny smile.

“Your brother can carry me home while Kara could just hold on to him and let herself be dragged along.” Alex suggested as she nodded to James’ station by the door while Kelly just smiled back with such amusement. “And Nia should join us too, yeah?” Alex raised her eyebrows at the bartender, waiting for an answer.

Nia just smiled as she moved swiftly behind the counter, while throwing quick glances at her. She caught a glimpse of Kelly, giving her a quick squint. “I try not to drink while working, but…I think it’s better that you ask my boss first.” She replied with a sweet smile.

Alex turned to Kelly with an impressed smug.

“She’s really good at her job.” Kelly agreed.

“Two rounds of No Regrets for my favorite girls.” Nia announced

They left the bar with Alex drinking more than she can handle. Although a little tipsy, Kara and Kelly had no choice but to help Alex walk straight between them, while putting up with their uncontrollable giggles and wrong directions until they reached Kara’s apartment. It wasn’t hard for them to be followed because they littered their tracks with their laughter.

“Have you’ve been burgerized?” Alex slurred when the door opened.

“Burger-what?” Kelly scoffs, overly amused with her girlfriend.

It was all a blur but Alex knew it was far from good. What a terrible, terrible way to end the day. Kara’s apartment was in chaos. It was like a battleground. Though nothing was seriously broken, every single thing from every table and counter top had been cleared out to find the floor as a refuge. Alex swallowed and turned to Kara, who was frozen with her mouth wide open in shock.

“Hey Kar, calm down. People are already slee…” Alex started, but it was too late. The deafening sound that came out of Kara’s mouth made her sober up a little while veins on her sister’s forehead and neck threatened to burst out. Kelly was stunned herself, and it took them a few seconds to clap their hands clumsily against Kara’s mouth to muffle her loud cackle, that they were pretty sure, echoed along the quiet hallways.

Alex had never heard Kara laugh heartily after coming home to a chaotic apartment. The usual scene would include muffling her scream with either her hands or a throw pillow before storming in and start cleaning up like an angry mother of twelve children. As a big sister, she knew that very well because she would rather spend money on pizza and potstickers than pay someone else to clean her apartment.

Farley managed to get rid of all the apples and peaches from the fruit bowl and decided it to be the dragon’s nest. He was found resting in it in a corner, while stuck and wriggling his way out inside one of Kara’s leggings from the laundry basket.

“Oh my god! The dragon had been devoured by a pair of purple leggings!” Kara exclaimed before slumping on the floor to laugh her heart out while poor Farley squirmed and meowed for help. “Should I start calling you Snoopy instead?”

Alex can still remember how Kara tried to take a video of all the mess and of Farley in his ridiculous situation before helping him out, but the result clip turned out shaky and blurred because of her uncontrollable laughing. Kara even referred to the salt and pepper shaker, the apples and peaches, and the ripped pieces of paper towels scattered all over the floor as the White Queen’s fallen army.

* * *

“Well, this looks familiar.”

Nia greeted as she laid a few glasses with ice, two cocktail drinks and a bottle of beer on the table where Alex, Kelly and Kara shared a booth. Along with it was a platter of starters and a pitcher of water.

“Hey! You’re not working the bar tonight?” Alex suddenly asked before taking a swig from her beer.

“Nope! We’re trying out the new guy behind the stick tonight.” Nia replied, glancing back at the bar, where a skinny guy kept scratching his chin behind the counter.

“He’s the third guy this month. I just hope he sticks.” Kelly chimed in with a hopeful grin.

“So, what exactly happened here?” Nia asked, putting both her hands on her waist with a raised eyebrow at a gloomy-looking Kara.

“Remember Kate?” Kelly started, gesturing for Nia to sit with them.

“Oh, Kane? Your scandalous, model ex-girlfriend that stinks of bad news, Kate Kane?” Nia announced unapologetically. “Is she dead yet, or something?” She added, making Alex and Kelly snort.

“Something like that.” Kara mumbled as she munched on a breaded onion ring. “She finally took off.”

“Well, that calls for a celebration!” Nia exclaimed. “But why the long faces?”

“She took off with Kara’s cat in tow.” Alex added glumly.

“What?! No!” Nia blurted out.

“Though, Kate was the one who gave Farley for her birthday…” Kelly started but was cut halfway by her furious girlfriend.

“What does she know about cats? She doesn’t even like Farley!” Alex argued, lightly stomping her palm down the table. “Kara still has the full right for custody!”

“That’s exactly what I’m trying to say! I’m not gonna fight you on that.” Kelly answered calmly.

“I’m, sorry. Got a little carried away.” Alex smiled awkwardly.

“Well, the feeling is mutual. Farley doesn’t like her either.” Kara said before taking a gulp from her mojito.

“Shocker. Good for you! Now that she’s gone, I mean.” Nia mumbled coldly with an arched eyebrow. “Hold on a sec, I’ll be right back!” She stood up and hurried back to the bar.

“I feel so terrible, I can’t believe this is happening to me.” Kara muttered as she munched on a potato wedge after another.

“You can drink as much as you want, okay? I’ll take you home, don’t worry.” Alex sighed while watching Kara pout like a sad toddler and tear up again as she nodded.

“We’re here for you, okay?” Kelly added, exchanging concerned looks with Alex.

“I loved that cat and he loved me, I know it.” Kara slumped on her seat and sniffed over her drink. “He owned me.”

“Okay, two rounds should it!” Nia came back with shot glasses, filled with something clear at the bottom and layered with pale pink liquor at the top.

“Oh, yes! Wise choice, Nia!” Kelly’s eyes lightened up.

“Thanks, boss!” She clicked her tongue as she sets down two shots each for all four of them before returning to her seat right beside Kara. “I made these especially for you, little Danvers. Ready?” She asked, raising her drink.

“Aw, thanks, Nia. Oh! These looks pretty. G!” Kara cried as she held up her pink-filled shot glass, while Alex and Kelly did the same.

“Tomorrow, the stars shall kneel!” Nia announced, proposing a toast with her drink and her head held high.

“To knee-bending stars!” Kara agreed as they clicked their drinks together.

“Hear, hear!” Alex and Kelly said in unison as they downed their shots.

“Wow! That is strong!” Kara exhaled and chuckled. “That’s really good!”

“I know, right? These are called…The Lover’s Revenge.” Nia beamed and flashed her eyebrows at Kara, while the couple sitting across from them, giggled. “Clearly, she’s just plain despicable. She’s not even that pretty at all.” She added, followed by a matter-of-fact hair flip. “Sorry, not sorry.”

“Amen to that!” Alex raised her beer which Kelly clinked her Cosmopolitan to.

“I could deal with the break-up without breaking any sweat, in all honesty. It was nothing, compared to what she did with Farley.” Kara confessed after returning to taking another sip from her mojito.

“And she knew that, so she made up an issue and blew it out of proportion just to get back at you.” Alex inferred. “You wanna know what really happened, Nia?!”

“She posted her rant on her Instagram Stories, telling that Kara was just milking her.” Nia mumbled flatly.

“Kara Danvers? Senior Creative of Edge, who was actually way better than me, milking a…”

“…Kardashian-wannabe?!?” Nia snapped, finishing that sentence.

“Haha! You flatter me, big sister! Mom must be so proud of you!” Kara sniggered.

“No, it’s true!” Alex nodded at Nia. “Kara just doesn’t want the responsibility, so she made me take the Creative Director position at Edge. It was Kate doing the milking, for all I know! And to think that the board even sided with that skinny, little…UGH!!!” Alex groaned in frustration. She would’ve set her beer bottle down hard on the table, if only Kelly hadn’t given her the magical back rub to calm her down. “Sorry, babe. Got carried away.”

“Aww, Kardashian-wannabe got hurt? Maybe she was in love with you?” Nia wondered loudly, turning to Kara.

“Absolutely not!” Alex begged to disagree. “She only wanted to be an in-house model for Edge, but Kara didn’t want her to. That’s why she made a scene and threw a temper-tantrum in the middle of an outdoor photoshoot!”

“She wasn’t always like that, but I’ve had enough.” Kara shook her head and munched on another onion ring. “She was getting way out of line.”

“She called Kara an ungrateful little ChapStick in front of her team.” Kelly mumbled to Nia, whose mouth just flew open in disbelief.

“She gets kinda rude with the staff, making her a bit of a challenge to work with. That’s the main reason why I didn’t want her in.” Kara sighed.

“Oh-hohoho! I was there! The whole creative team and a few staff assistants had seen it too.” Alex sniggered. “You should’ve seen Kate’s face when Kara took off her ring and handed it back to her.”

"That was just a promise ring." Kara pointed out in her defense.

“Oooh!” Nia hummed enthusiastically.

“Yeah, right in the middle of the bay walk and under the heat of the mid-day sun, along with her wristwatch, belt and shoes!” Alex chuckled.

“OOOOOH!” Nia hummed loudly as her eyes grew wider.

“She did asked me to wear them to that photo shoot, the night before.” Kara stated, her brows raised and shaking her head in disdain.

“NOOO!” Nia and Kelly’s jaw dropped.

“I knew she was trouble! I know a boujie brat when I see one!” Nia snapped, following it with another hair flip. “Sorry about the cat, though. You should’ve seen that coming.”

“You could’ve at least warned me, thank you!” Kara whined a little as she prepared herself for another cocktail shot.

“I’ve been rotting behind that bar since forever and you’ve been busy looking at the wrong places, hun. Tell me, how was I supposed to do that?” Nia raised her shot glass inviting the other three to make another toast. “Adios, motherfucker!” She uttered with such crisp before downing it gracefully like a pro, in which Alex softly whistled to.

“If only you were into dweeby girls like me, hun.” Kara replied after finishing her shot with a slight wince.

“Sayonara to your crazy, Kardashian-wannabe ex-girlfriend.” Kelly clinked her cocktail with Alex’s beer.

“More like, Kate from the House of Kane, conqueror of magazine covers and ad spaces, Queen of catalogs, manipulator and destroyer of hopes, dreams, careers and relationships, the unloved, breaker of hearts, evil stepmother and stealer of cats.” Nia recited flawlessly. “Wherever she might be, I hope she rots with her career.”

“AYE!” The three other women said in unison as they reached for the fried starters together.

* * *

Lena slumped on her couch with her feet up and flipped through the pages of a book that she was reading, to continue where she left off as she lets her tea brew a little longer. She was in the middle of munching on her chewy, raisin-oatmeal cookie, when Oisin initiates contact and decided to join her on the couch. The way he stretched his body looked so satisfying, before he sprawled on his back with his furry tummy exposed to his slave. Lena smiled at the gray Persian cat, and accepted his irresistible invitation.

“What were you doing on the top shelf, Sheen?” She asked, her eyes still reading the book on her hand while she slowly rubs his furry belly as he purred.

_Murr._

“Did you really have to drop that large pot, exactly on top of my head?”

_Meowrr._

Lena chuckled at her cat's responses. “But you fell along with it? You’re trying to be funny, huh?”

_Meh._

“Oh, so you were trying to kill me?” She turned to her cat who lay comfortably still on his back with his head touching her thigh, while his furry tail slowly brushed the couch left to right. He purred softly, with his eyes resting closed and responded:

_…mewr._

“I knew it!” Lena suddenly dropped the book on the carpeted floor and leaned in closer to him to confine him in her arms. “Well, you gotta do better than pots and pans, son. Better luck next time!” She muttered, as she rubbed her forehead against his, and was surprised that he didn’t even flinch.

_Mew._

Lena didn’t waste any chance and tried to carry him over to her lap for more cuddles. His face looked as grumpy as always and his body seemed to have turned into some kind of dough, stretching ridiculously like he was unwilling to be lifted from his comfy position and be put down on her lap.

“What the…Ushy?!”

He just looked too adorable, so quiet and strangely submissive at the moment. She gently held him by his ribs with both hands to lift him up, all 8 pounds of him and forced him onto her lap. Lena allowed him to win the staring contest that followed, then locked him inside the tightest hug she knew he could tolerate, even before his tolerance from too much human contact runs out.

Lena found it funny, when she felt him let out a deep sigh before gently wriggling out of her embrace. She didn’t let him go until she heard a soft _meow._ She can't help but giggle as she watched him drag his furry tail behind as he walked towards the kitchen to his drinking bowl.

“Thank you for your time, sir!”


	2. Flirtini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What would you recommend for me to try, Alex?” Lena wondered, showing Alex the menu.
> 
> “The blonde bartender.” Alex replied with her lips on the rim of her glass, right before taking an annoyingly loud sip from her cocktail and not paying attention to how Kara’s eyes widened with such terror.
> 
> “Which one?” Lena flipped the menu in search for what that could’ve meant.
> 
> “It’s right here.” Kara helped Lena out and nervously pointed something at the menu. “And your choice of dip.”
> 
> “Oh, the starter platter, of course!” Lena realized and chuckled.
> 
> “She’s on the menu too.” Alex muttered almost indistinctly. “Would you like to try?”
> 
> “Alex!” Kara mouthed silently, side-eying a completely clueless Lena, whose nose was still buried behind the menu.

“Sorry about your date.” The bartender said.

Lena made a quick check if her long dark hair which was tied up in a high ponytail was still in place, before glancing around in confusion. The bar stools on both her sides were empty and there was no one else behind her. And just to make sure, she pointed at herself when the lady behind the bar flashed a friendly smile and nodded at her.

“He must be a dumbass for making you wait.” The female bartender said, while her hands skillfully prepared a tray of straight tequila and bright green-colored shooters. “Anything I can get ya started with?”

“Oh, I…I’m actually here with my colleagues.” Lena replied with an awkward smile while pointing at a booth on the far corner, and noticing only then that the bartender’s eyes were a warm kind of blue.

“Oh! Too intense?” The bartender asked while snapping her fingers loudly to get the nearest server’s attention. “Nia? Table five and seven!”

A long haired, bubbly young lady who was working the floor that night, approached the counter to take the rounds of shooters and a platter of starters with a cheerful  _ ‘kay! _

“Not really. This place is okay, not too loud. Just a little…crowded?” Lena sighed.

“Crowded?” The bartender echoed as the jukebox played Oasis in the background, unsure if she heard it right. 

_ “…And all the lights that lead us there are blinding, _

_ _ _ There are many things that I would like to say to you, _

_ _ _ But I don’t know how…” _

It was a mid-week and for a regular, the place was far from being described as crowded. The bartender took another couple of side glances at the lady she was talking to, just to make sure that she had never seen her before.

_ “Because maybe…you’re gonna be the one that saves me… _

_ And after all…you’re my wonderwall…” _

“For me, I mean…I guess?” Lena added shyly.

“You don’t come here often?”

“It’s my first time here, actually.”

_ “Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out… _

_ _ _ I’m sure, you’ve heard it all before but you never really had a doubt...” _

“Oh! Then, welcome to Al’s Dive Bar! Wait, let me guess…are you one of those people who’d rather stay in on a Friday night and binge-watch at home alone with their dogs?” The bartender suddenly implied.

“Is that so bad?” Lena asked, sounding a little annoyed and somehow concerned at how lame that must’ve sounded.

_ “I don’t believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now…” _

“No! I honestly think that’s one of the best ways to relax.” The bartender quickly replied. “Second to a warm bubble bath surrounded with lavender scented candles, jazz and a glass of wine.”

“Ugh! Tell me about it!” Lena sighed. “But here I am, somehow trying not to miss out!”

“Congratulations! Can I get you a drink to celebrate that?” The bartender asked again while wiping off her bar clean with a white mop towel.

Lena clicked her tongue. “You know what? I actually do want to celebrate and make this night count, but I honestly don’t know what to get. Can you make me something umm…fruity? Sweet or a bit sour, and…maybe a little fizzy? Something that’s not too strong, though?”

“I can work on that. I’ll be back in a few!” 

“Thanks!” Lena nodded and the bartender turned towards the other end of the bar to work on her drink.

“There you are! I thought you already left!” 

Lena whirled her seat to find Alex appearing from behind, holding up a bottle of beer and sliding onto the empty spot next to her. 

“Oh, you found me!” Lena replied as a greeting.

“Our orders just arrived. I just thought you might wanna grab something while you still can.” Alex muttered with a friendly smirk. “Wait, you’re not planning to leave, are you?”

“Oh, no. I just got a little overwhelmed by the staggering amount of tea that Querl had been spilling on the table since we got here.” Lena replied with a half-meant grin. “Sorry.”

“Yeah, that.” Alex awkwardly pulled her lower lip sideways with her eyebrows almost touching her hairline. “Looking for you was actually my excuse to sneak out of there. Has he always been like that?” She asked, lowering her voice all of a sudden.

“What, like the Senior Creative of CatCo? Yup!” Lena cleared her throat. “I mean, more like the senior  _ chismoso _ of CatCo.” She added in a whisper.

“And that’s the tea!” Alex raised her eyebrows, along with her drink at Lena before taking a swig.

“Did you know that he calls me Mindy?” Lena asked flatly and Alex almost spurts out her drink.

“What?!” 

“You do know. You’ve heard it, I can tell.” Lena stated, her eyes fixed on Alex who shifted on her seat while trying to straighten up her leather jacket. “It’s okay, everyone in CatCo knows he’s like that. But he’s totally harmless, though, thank God!”

“Yeah, I’ve heard it.” Alex confessed. “But why Mindy?”

“You don’t know?”

“Honestly, I don’t. What I do know is that, there were three other Mindys in that building.” Alex replied.

“Mindy McCready.”

Alex paused for a while to recall who that was. “Like…the country singer?” She wondered loudly, clueless and unsure if she should go along with Lena, who just broke out into a hearty laughter, or not.

“Hit-Girl!” Lena corrected with a chuckle, letting Alex pause to think again.

“As in…Kick-Ass?!” Alex laughed at the realization and ended up hitting the bar counter with her open palm, then clapping it over her mouth in shame. “Jeez, I feel so old!” She cried shaking her head with her cheeks flushed.

“More like ancient!” Lena cleared her throat in an attempt to stop herself from giggling. “Sorry, I just…”

“It’s okay, I get it.” Alex waved her off, still chuckling to herself. “Geez, you apologize too much. But that’s a good way to loosen up a bit, though.”

“Yeah, thanks for inviting me.”

“And thank you for coming! I really wasn’t expecting for you to show up.”

“Oh, hey! You two, know each other?” The bartender suddenly appeared again, exchanging curious glances between Alex and Lena while shaking up a drink.

“Yah! This is Lena, she’s John Jones’ assistant. I invited her here to loosen up a bit.” Alex replied with a wink. “Works too much that I thought she lives in the office.” She shook her head with her nose scrunched and a playful grin across her face while Lena just smiled timidly in return.

“Hah! Good for you!” The bartender chimed as she sets a chilled cocktail glass on top of the polished wooden counter, lining it with a napkin underneath in front of Lena before filling it halfway with some bright yellow concoction from her stainless mixing glass and finishing it with a splash of something bubbly from a green glass bottle. 

“And to make it a little more special…” She held up a preserved cherry by the stalk and gently dropped it into the cocktail. “…to making this night count.”

Alex watched quietly, with a weirded out look on her face. Her eyes narrow, yet glimmered with such interest and a hint of something else, as the cherry slowly sank at the bottom of Lena’s drink. 

“Lena, this is Kara, your bartender for tonight.” She muttered casually.

“Well, thanks Kara!” Lena smiled politely, just before taking a sip from her drink. “Hmm, this is actually good!”

“Hah! Glad you liked it.” Kara grinned with her cheeks flushed.

“To making this night count, mm-hm!” Alex hummed as she drank her beer while Kara disappeared again to the other end of the bar to make more drinks for the floor. 

“You come here often?” Lena suddenly asked before taking another sip from her bubbly drink.

“Yup! I prefer the friendly vibe.” Alex replied. “How about you? Where do you usually go to destress?” She turned to Lena who seemed a little distracted all of a sudden.

“I don’t really go out after work…that guy…” Lena nodded towards the direction of a booth on the dim-lit corner of the establishment. “Is that who I think he is?”

It only took Alex a quick glance to provide Lena with an answer. “Jack Spheer of Spherical Industries? Yah, he’s a regular here too.” She stated and took another swig from her beer.

“In a place like this?” Lena asked, sounding a little surprised and not tearing her eyes from the guy.

“Uh-huh. He comes here M-W-F.” Alex confirmed. “Maybe he doesn’t really like the fancy bars that much.”

“And that girl she’s with?” Lena asked again, a crease forming between her eyebrows.

“Who? Which girl?” Alex dissembled without even having to turn her head again and just waited to meet Lena’s gaze. “I dunno. Please stop staring, you don’t want us to get in some kind of trouble.” She whispered.

“She doesn’t have a name?”

“We just call her Wednesday.” Alex muttered in gritted teeth. “You know…Friday, Monday…hey, what are you doing?”

Lena swiftly grabbed her drink and was already on her feet. “We know each other. I’m just gonna say hi.”

“Oh, okay…I’ll be right here!” Alex mumbled and Lena was gone, just in time when Kara reappeared in front of her. 

For some reason, Alex can’t stop sniggering while enjoying both her beer and throwing playful glances at her sister from behind the bar. Kara returned her glances, looking obviously deluged with wonder what her sister could be smiling so oddly about.

“To making this night count? Seriously, Kara?” Alex took her time to let out a satisfying jeer. 

“What?!” She was completely clueless.

“Nothing!” Alex innocently replied, taking another swig from her beer that was almost empty. “But why that drink?”

“She didn’t know what to get and that’s the first thing that came to mind.” Kara said in defense as she wiped the counter clean again.

“Why not a martini, or a mojito, huh? Isn’t the cosmo more popular?” Alex prodded her sister.

“She said, she wanted something fruity and fizzy!” 

“What about a mimosa? Or a bellini? They’re both fruity and fizzy!?” Alex’s face was already turning red from suppressing her laughter. 

“My Mimosa is too strong and we’re out of peach nectar.” Kara was starting to get a little annoyed by how Alex’s tone sounded like a false accusation. “And I’m still familiarizing myself with the pace and the space. I’m new here, remember?”

“I can see a bowl of fresh peaches from here, lady bartender.” Alex nodded towards an imaginary bowl of peaches at the far end of the bar as she holds in her giggle.

“Have you even tried making a bellini or tried pureeing a fresh peach, even?” Kara looked at the direction where Alex was pointing at, realizing too late that Alex was just messing with her. “Jeez, Alex!” Kara whined with her cheeks all flushed as she watched her sister cackle without a sound before breaking into a self-deprecating chuckle.

“A juicer would do it, you goober!” Alex crumpled the napkin that Lena had left behind and threw it at Kara, when a wave of soft gasps suddenly echoed from the far corner of the bar. 

“Stop it, Lucy! You shouldn’t…” Jack was in the act of grabbing the girl’s arm when an open palm landed loudly and solidly on his cheek.

“How dare you!!!” 

The girl they called Wednesday, who turned out to be a Lucy, shrilled angrily at the full-bearded businessman. Her hands were fast enough to snatch the cocktail out of Lena’s hands and dump it all on his face with a splash before storming out of the establishment. The scene was obtrusive enough to get everyone’s attention.

Alex quickly snapped her fingers at Kara. “Make her another one! Hurry!”

Kara realized she has no time left to waste so she sprang into action, almost sliding to and fro the bar to do as she said. Good thing, she made enough of the cocktail mixture for another serving from earlier. 

“I’m so sorry, Lena.” Jack muttered, all drenched and a little slurred.

“Don’t bother Jack, we’re done.” Lena said flatly before walking away, leaving Jack a little shaken.

That’s when James came walking right in the middle of the floor and nodded at Nia before clapping his hands to get the attention of everyone else inside the bar. 

“Okay, show’s over! May I get your attention please?” He calmly announced with his deep voice booming all throughout the establishment, which fell unbelievably silent in an instant. 

“Thank you everyone, for your patronage and for coming in to Al’s Dive Bar on a hump day! I am proud to announce that we’re currently on the second month under new management by yours truly, and my wonderful sister Kelly, where are you? There she is, Kelly Olsen!” He pointed behind the bar where Kelly was, with a big smile on her face and waving her hand for everyone to see. 

“I’m James Olsen, by the way and time check, it’s now 7:23, so…thank you so much again for your patronage and umm…shots on the house for the next hour!” He smoothly ended with a friendly smile and a few loud claps, resuming the frozen floor which erupted in a few round of applause and cheerful cries.

“Hey, you okay?” Alex asked, placing a steady hand on Lena’s back when the assistant returned to her seat by the bar.

“Yeah.” Lena answered with a smile on reflex. But she was trembling, her heart was racing and her throat suddenly went dry.

“Hey, bartender! Get this pretty lady here her drink first, will you?” Alex snapped her fingers and yelled over at Kara, who started to get a little panicky, preparing rounds of shots while Kelly started taking out more shot glasses from the kitchen.

It actually surprised Lena when Kara placed another chilled martini glass in front of her right away, already remaking her drink and almost in the same fashion. Except this time, she noticed how Kara’s eyes seemed to smile and twinkle along with her sunny smile on her lips the whole time. It was too hard not to notice and Lena somehow found that amusingly cute. 

“And to top it off…” Kara muttered as she held another maraschino cherry by the stalk and dropped it gently into her drink. “…you got a cherry. On top. Enjoy your drink, madam!” She finished with a ridiculously wide smile and a wink.

Alex cleared her throat. “Let me pay for that drink.” She mumbled before taking a swig from her fresh bottle of beer, with her face all red from holding in her laughter. Kara noticed and rolled her eyes.

“Oh, thank you. But no, thanks. I can pay for my own drink.” Lena responded, still trying to catch her breath discreetly.

“And a strong, independent woman!” Alex nodded, feeling impressed.

“It’s on the house, actually.” Kara lied as she glance-coded at Alex, who just widened her eyes back in response.

“T-thank you! Who am I to decline, then?” Lena shrugged and took a deep breath before taking a long sip from her drink. “Oh, this is really good!” She sighed with relief, feeling a bit more at ease from the taste of sweet alcohol.

“You okay, ma’am?” James asked, suddenly appearing from behind them. 

“Yes, thank you!”

“We truly apologize for what happened. Mr. Spheer had already been escorted out to the back, so you have nothing to worry about.” James softly explained. “If you have any concerns, just tell me or any of our friendly staffs here, okay?”

“She’s with me!” Alex cheerfully interrupted, giving James a nod. “And it’s her first time here.”

“Oh, then…Kara? Take care of her and get her anything she wants on the menu. It’s on the house.” James said in a low voice. “Just her tab, okay?” He instructed Kara and gave Alex a side glance before smiling to himself and left.

“Yes, boss!” Kara nodded and handed Lena the menu while Alex quietly gasped in protest.

“Jack should be paying for all of these.” Alex muttered, shaking her head.

“He actually is!” It was Kelly who approached them from behind this time. “You guys okay over here? We’re really sorry for what happened, Lena. I’m Kelly, by the way.” She looked apologetically at Lena and offered her a handshake.

“She’s my girlfriend.” Alex interrupted with a wink, getting rid of the puzzled look from Lena’s face.

“Oh, hi!” Lena took Kelly’s hand in surprise and gave it a soft shake. “Lena Luthor. Pleased to finally meet you!”

“Same! Alex told me so much about you. I hope this won’t be your last time here?” Kelly replied, feeling a little anxious.

“I hope not either.” Lena answered before taking a longer sip from her drink. “Your staff are really nice.”

“Thank you. Jack agreed to pay for the rest of the night, so...drink up and eat up because the night is still long.” Kelly hummed in a whisper before turning to Alex. “Sorry babe, I’ll be working behind the bar for the whole night, so…”

“Oh, don’t mind me, Ms. Olsen. I’m a grown ass woman who can take care of herself!” Alex pulled Kelly closer by the waist to give her a soft kiss on the lips. 

“We’ll see about that.” Kelly scoffed.

“I’m gonna miss you, though.” Alex buried her face on Kelly’s neck while locking her in a tight embrace.

“Aww, how sweet!” Lena mumbled, feeling her cheeks blush and turning back to her drink, only to meet Kara’s gaze.

“Ugh! Get a room!” Kara suddenly cried playfully in a deeper voice behind the bar, making them all chuckle.

“So I need to go now, you clingy, grown ass woman.” Kelly scrunched her nose as she laughed shyly while pulling away from Alex. “I got work to do.”

“Hmmkay!” Alex groaned as she let Kelly slip away from her grip. 

“For the night is long and full of vodka!” Nia yelled out of nowhere and was followed by a familiar sound of loud cheers from one of the booths.

“Gawd, I almost forgot they’re here!” Alex muttered under her breath, referring to her creative team.

“We! We left them there!” Lena started to laugh at that and realized she was almost finished with her drink. “Can I get another one of this, please?” She asked Kara.

“Of course! I’ll get you anything you want!” Kara flashed her sunny smile again and started working, along with a line of other orders from the floor.

“Can you make that two?” Alex requested with her malicious smile, wide from ear to ear and her eyebrows almost touching her hairline.

“I can’t believe I almost forgot that he was my boyfriend!” Lena suddenly blurted out while chuckling, almost teary eyed from giggling.

Alex and Kara exchanged confused looks at first, then their eyes suddenly widened after catching on what they just heard.

“Who exactly is this…he?!” Alex asked in surprise, only repeating what she heard but still a bit skeptic.

“Jack!” Lena confirmed with a nod and Alex gasped while Kara’s mouth flew open while she poured liquors into her shaker. 

“He’s your what, now?” Alex leaned in a little closer to Lena to make sure she’s hearing it correctly and straight from the source.

“Jack Spheer is now my ex-boyfriend!” Lena giggled in amusement as Kara’s mouth flew open. And although in a bit of a shock, she still managed to recreate two servings of the same cocktail in front of them.

Alex started to laugh as well when it all finally made sense. “You-you almost forgot?!?!” She actually can’t believe what she just heard. “Wasn’t that illegal?!?”

Kara was speechless while she dropped the preserved cherries as the final touch on her creations.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m a busy woman too, you know?” Lena scrunched her nose and took a long sip from her drink while shaking her head in disbelief.

“And because of that, you get another…cherry bomb!” Kara beamed as she dropped another maraschino cherry into Lena’s drink.

“Yay! I got two cherries!” Lena cheered and broke into a chuckle, not even realizing how fast her drink had affected her.

“To making this night count!” Kara nodded with a smile in return. “Anything I can get you from the menu?”

“Aww, I feel spoiled already. Let me see…” Lena hummed and clicked her tongue as she browsed through the menu, looking a little flustered from the alcohol and appeared to be no longer bothered by what happened just a few minutes ago. “…I don’t know.”

“At least we know now that you’re single.” Alex mumbled over her cocktail glass with her eyes glued on Kara, who only eyed her in return to try and shut her up.

“What would you recommend for me to try, Alex?” Lena wondered, showing Alex the menu.

“The blonde bartender.” Alex replied with her lips on the rim of her glass, right before taking an annoyingly loud sip from her cocktail and not paying attention to how Kara’s eyes widened with such terror. 

“Which one?” Lena flipped the menu in search for what that could’ve meant.

“It’s right here.” Kara helped Lena out and nervously pointed something at the menu. “And your choice of dip.”

“Oh, the starter platter, of course!” Lena realized and chuckled. 

“She’s on the menu too.” Alex muttered almost indistinctly. “Would you like to try?”

“Alex!” Kara mouthed silently, side-eying a completely clueless Lena, whose nose was still buried behind the menu.

“Ribs!” Alex cleared her throat. “Their ribs here are really good! Come on, we can share.”

Lena broke into another laughter. “You have completely forgotten why you’re here!”

“Oh, my god! I am so horrible!” Alex’s eyes widened all of a sudden, finishing up her cocktail like it was some kind of fruit juice before slipping out of her bar stool. “You wanna stay here, or…”

“Yeah, I’m good here. Monseigneur’s hot seat over there appeared to have my name written all over it, so, no thanks.” Lena hummed, throwing a sideway glance towards the creative team’s booth, with Querl seemed to be saying something a little too uninteresting for the rest of his team. “I’d rather dodge the bullets.”

“Okay, no pressure. Be back in a minute! Or two.” Alex nodded. “Kara?” She gestured to the bartender, flashed a wide annoying smile before standing behind where Lena can’t see her and silently mouthing “ _ She’s all yours!”  _ followed by a wink and left.

“Sorry about that.” Kara muttered as she waits for Lena to decide on what to get. She caught a glimpse of Alex from a distance, whispering something to Nia and both looking at her direction before sniggering in unison.  _ Oh, no.  _ She whispered to herself.

“No, it’s cool. She’s cool.” Lena replied with a smile, handing the menu back to her. “Maybe I’ll try the ribs and the platter.”

“Good choice!” 

Lena turned to see the bubbly server smiling at her from a seat away, while handing Kara an order slip over the counter.

“Hello there, gorgeous!” Nia leaned against the bar, the spot right next to Lena. “Whatcha got there? Ooh…” Her eyebrow arched upon seeing Lena’s cocktail drink and flashing them over to Kara, who was talking to the cook through the kitchen window.

“Sorry about the commotion earlier. Mr. Spheer sends his regards. I’m Nia, by the way.” She muttered smoothly and pointed at her name tag.

“You can send it back to him. I just happen to turn up in the right place at the right time.” Lena shrugged. “So much for being the weekend girl.” 

“I guess he wasn’t really that smart after all, for letting an exquisite lady slip away.” Nia eyed Lena from head to toe with a perky smile on her face.

“You flatter me.” Lena responded with a friendly smirk.

“You alright?” Nia asked with a concerned smile.

“Honestly? I don’t know. I find Wednesday girl’s outrage more significant than the actual state and realization of my feelings over the matter, which seemed to be…either imaginary or non-existent.” Lena shrugged and took a satisfying gulp from her drink. “I really can’t tell.”

Nia looked a little confused, unsure how she would take that statement and turned to Kara, looking for some answers.

“She almost forgot that he was her boyfriend.” Kara smirked when she reappeared behind the bar.

“Are you kidding me?” Nia couldn’t believe what she just heard, returning wide-eyed glances from Kara to Lena, thinking they were just messing with her. 

“I wish we could say that we’re messing with you.” Lena muttered before taking another sip from her drink.

“How could you even forget he’s your…?!” Nia’s eyes grew wide with such interest.

“Basically, I suck at relationships. I’m the lamest person to be in a relationship with. It wasn’t him, it’s me.” Lena clicked her tongue shamelessly.

“Girl!!!” Nia slammed her palm on the polished wooden counter. She blinked at Lena more than twice before throwing wide-eyed glances at Kara, who just raised her eyebrows in response. “GUUURL!?!” She exclaimed a little louder in disbelief, gasping dramatically before lowering her voice and eyeing on the almost empty cocktail glass in front of Lena. “No wonder why someone’s been trying to send you a message all night.” She gave Kara a certain look, as a warm platter of ribs and starters arrived.

“What?” Lena asked innocently. 

“You need something stronger than that…bartender! One Orgasm here, please?!” Nia playfully snapped at Kara.

Lena scoffed, looking a little confused while munching on a potato wedge.

“I’m pretty sure, you’ll love it.” Nia muttered before slamming her hand impatiently on the counter top. “Give her! Now!”

It didn’t take that long before Kara sets down a milk chocolate shooter in front of her with whipped cream on top. 

“Enjoy your night!” Nia suddenly broke into a whisper in Lena’s ear. “You deserve it.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lena opened her heavy eyes to a bright, white-frosted, full-length glass window that she had never seen before. She suddenly bolted upright into a sitting position, creating a speeding train wreck right inside her skull.

_ “FUCK!” _

She yelped in pain, failing to open her eyes properly and had to massage her temples for a few seconds before realizing that she just woke up sandwiched between a queen-sized bed and a light blue weighted blanket, inside a spacious loft that she had no idea who belonged to.

Her heart started to race and her eyes blinked just as fast towards the adjacent walls in front of her, which were all lined with full-length paned windows. Her mind drifted off, unable to recall what exactly happened the night before. But she was relieved to find herself still fully-clothed with her own clothes – a V-Neck shirt under a denim jacket and a pair of skinny jeans – with nothing else out of place or missing but the scrunchie from her ponytail. She made a quick scan of the apartment, which appeared to be empty, and her eyes landed on the bedside table to find her scrunchie, resting on top of a handwritten note that says:

_ Gone out to work. Feel free to raid my kitchen. - Kara _

_ “OH, SHIT!!!” _

Lena’s panic exploded the moment her watch told her it’s already 10:30 in the morning. She suddenly jumped out of the bed and was glad enough to find her shoes ready on the floor, just beside her purse. As fast as she could, she headed for the door and almost slammed it shut behind her as she flew out of the apartment, down the elevator, and out of the building. 

Her long black hair flowed freely behind her as she carefully placed two fingers between her lips and blowing it as hard as she can, creating a loud, crisp whistle to call a cab.

“CatCo, please? As fast as you can!” She quickly told the driver even before shutting the door close. 

“Shitshitshitshitshit!” She uttered quietly as she checked on her phone with more than 32 messages and 24 missed calls from John.

Her hands moved as fast as the pounding in her chest as she fixed her hair up effortlessly into a neat bun. She didn’t even noticed how the cab driver smiled at her from the rearview mirror, amused and impressed by how she skillfully groomed herself with whatever her tiny purse can provide.

  
  


* * *

“Hey! What happened to you last night? I didn’t see you leave!” 

Alex was making her way out of the break room with a steaming coffee mug in hand when she greeted Lena with such surprise by the doorway. A horrified look was all Lena could give in return as a response. 

“Is…is everything alright? Did something happen?” Alex broke into a worried whisper after noticing that Lena was wearing the same clothes from last night. Lena pulled her to a corner and out of anyone’s earshot. 

“I woke up in the bartender’s apartment!” She whispered, a little panicky through gritted teeth and shoved a crumpled piece of paper in Alex’s hand, who flattened it out to read.

“Oh…the blonde bartender.” Alex clicked her tongue with a completely unbothered tone while staring at the familiar handwriting, trying her best to not even let a single hint of smile escape from her lips.

“I can’t even remember what happened!” Lena whispered as she anxiously blinked at Alex, silently searching for real answers.

And blinking back at her, Alex took a deep breath and stared at the note. “You probably got drunk and was saved by the bartender.”

“So…?”   
  


“So…you probably got too drunk to go home on your own, or get a decent address out of you, so she took you to her apartment instead.”

“And…?”

“I’m guessing you passed out, either on her carpeted floor, on her couch, or her bed if you’re lucky enough to reach it. It’s on the far end of her loft.”

But Lena became more confused than convinced. 

“She does that to me too, you know? All the time. And her couch is as far as I could go. When I get too drunk.”

That’s only when Lena was finally able to let out a little sigh of relief.

“She’s really nice, I’m telling you. And harmless.” Alex smiled in reassurance, handing the crumpled piece of paper back to her. “She would even let you use her coffee machine or eat anything in her fridge.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Lena mumbled, feeling a bit more at ease.

“I think it’s boss JJ you should be worried about.” 

“Oh, I just went to see him. He hired a new assistant.” 

Alex’s eyes suddenly went wide as she stood frozen in the middle of taking a sip from her coffee. “I-I’m sorry, what?!”

Lena lightly massaged the back of her neck. “A new assistant. For me.”

Alex chuckled in relief, with a hand against her chest while she tried to catch her breath.

“And he said I should thank you.” Lena smiled shyly at the Art Director.

“Oh!” Alex licked her lips and swallowed the coffee she just sipped. “What exactly did I do now?”

“He said, it was you who talked him into…lightening up my load so I could get a life outside of work.” Lena tilted her head a little to the side.

“And congratulations!” Alex beamed, but noticed how there seemed to be something else that was bothering Lena. “So, what’s wrong?”

“He also said that…and he laughed hard on my face right in front of the new assistant after saying this, that I…I badly needed to get laid.” Lena rolled her eyes and shook her head while Alex spurted out a bit of coffee.

The Art Director coughed and wiped her chin off before clearing her throat. “Why not?”

The assistant just backed away with a clueless shrug, and headed inside the break room to get herself something to eat. Little did she know about how Alex narrowed her eyes suspiciously, as she watched Lena walk away before heading back to her own office – with a satisfied and impish grin across her face.

  
  


* * *

Lena lightly brushed a finger against her lower lip as she stared blankly through her laptop screen on her desk. The day was almost over, and the setting sun was reflecting bright pink and purple hues from outside the full-length windows, and into John Jones’ empty office. Her boss was already done for the day, so does her new assistant, Jess, who made sure that she had nothing left to do until tomorrow. 

Having someone else do her job for her felt quite strange. But Jess was helpful, leaving her peacefully and distracted with her own thoughts for the rest of the day, which had been half-bugging her since that morning when she hopped inside that cab.

It wasn’t true that she can’t remember what happened the night before. She doesn’t want to admit it, but she knew and can remember exactly what happened. She swallowed thickly as she replays everything that happened after the first Orgasm shot that Kara made for her by the bar. Most probably, the not-so-heavy amount of alcohol was to blame, but it was definitely enough to make her night a little more exciting than usual.

She doesn’t remember every little detail. Some parts were blurry, but she does remember how Nia ordered Kara to make a selection of colorful, pretty-looking shooters with funny names for her to try. Nia’s laughter and the absolute worry in Kara’s voice kept bouncing in her ears that night like a broken record. She can hear her own cackle and remembers how her stomach ached from eating too much ribs and laughing too hard, after the bubbly waitress did a couple of ridiculously sexy, body wave dance just for her. There was a vivid memory of hearty laughter that kept echoing in her ears, along with a sunny smile, blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes, filled with fluffy clouds and little rainbows.

  
  


“I’m such a wussy girlfriend…”

Lena remembers saying those words a bit slurred, with her head spinning and her body feeling heavy, while a strong arm wrapped around her waist tried to help her walk steadily.

_ “No, you’re not. I don’t think so.”  _

“Then I probably am not that lovable enough. Ugh! What’s wrong with me?”

She remembers hearing herself groan repeatedly. There was a long silence after that, some grunts and a few deep sighs in her ear. She felt herself frowning and trying to pout, then breaking again into a soft laughter.  _ Oops, I shouldn’t have said that out loud.  _ She remembered telling herself.

Everything else was quiet as they walked, then there was blinding light all of a sudden, forcing her to keep her eyes shut before being seated on a large, soft chair. A couch, which felt warm and comfy, making her a bit more relaxed and forget about everything else. She hugged herself and smile, ready to end the day, then and there.

_ “Yes, you’re lovely…with your smile so warm…and your cheeks so soft…” _

Kara suddenly broke into a song. The lights were too bright and Lena can’t open her eyes. But she remembers a warm smile spreading across her lips at how adorable Kara’s voice sounded in that soft classic tune. The bartender can definitely sing, melting her heart in an instant.

_ “…and the way you look tonight…” _

She remembers reaching her hand out and getting up on her feet to sway along with the song. Kara laughed softly, with a trace of amusement and a hint of concern, but kept on singing and took her hand to dance with her, nonetheless. 

_ “And that laugh…wrinkles your nose…it touches my foolish heart...oh…” _

There was a sudden ticklish fluttering inside her tummy as she let her hands slip over Kara’s shoulders. They were firm and softly toned, while a pair of gentle, comforting hands felt warm on her lower back. A wide smile never left her lips, as they slow-danced in the middle of what appeared to be a wide, quiet space between a kitchen and a dining table.

_ “Lovely…never ever change…keep that breathless charm…won’t you please arrange it…” _

She rested her head on the bartender’s shoulder, her nose by the crook of Kara’s neck, allowing her to take a whiff of faded perfume that smelled of something cool, clean and sexy. Just before the song ended, she remembers looking up at her and seeing flashes of her sunny smile, along with a warm, comforting gaze from a pair of deep blue eyes. She didn’t know that eyes can smile this much too. And they were convincingly sincere. Fascinating. Breathtaking. She felt safe.

_ “…just the way you look tonight…” _

“You’re so sweet.” Lena heard herself whisper. “This is nice.”

The silence slowly surrounded them. Then from the corner of her eye, she saw a comfortable-looking bed. It was calling out to her, making her pull Kara, inviting her towards it. She remembers laughing at herself as she fumbled while kicking her shoes off clumsily.

_ “Lena…” _

Kara’s voice sounded a little worried, but it was soft, as if she was still singing. She sat the bartender down the bed and held a finger against her lips. Kara’s breath felt too warm in her hand. She remembers how she swayed with the room and smiled while Kara swallowed and watched her nervously. 

_ “Are you okay?” _

Lena remembers nodding before pulling the scrunchie off of her ponytail to let her long dark hair fall down her shoulders. She stood by the edge of the bed and quietly studied the warm blue eyes that was staring quietly back at her.  _ They were so blue. _

They were oddly wonderful to look at; as deep and as blue as the sea when she went sailing in the Pacific, one summer, glimmering under the morning sun, and dreamy like The Starry Night. They appeared to be calm, yet curious, but gentle and kind. She felt safe to take a dip.

She can’t remember anyone looking at her like that, or anyone making her smile and laugh, and make her forget about how terrible that evening was supposed to be. She can’t remember Jack treating her like that or the few others before him. No one has ever sang to her, while slow-dancing with her, the same way Kara did. Quite strange and cheesy, but Lena felt happy. It was something she never had or felt before. The fluttering in her tummy hasn’t faded yet, and something told her, it won’t go away until that night was over.  _ To making this night count.  _ She remembers telling herself.

She remembers how those long blonde hair felt silky between her fingers, and how soft and warm Kara’s lips felt between her own. She remembers how good it was, not wanting to let go and just keep going. She remembers the warmth, the depth, like swimming in the tropical ocean; the feeling of floating with only your head above the deep water and the way it made her heart race. The sound of Kara’s voice when she whispered her name over and over, made her feel so wanted; as if she meant so much to her. She wanted to stay in that moment. She didn’t want it to end. It felt like a dream, but she knew it wasn’t. How she wished it didn’t happen, but a part of her felt undeniably delighted that it did.

_ “Lena…” _

“Ahem!”

A sound of someone clearing their throat brought Lena suddenly back to her desk as she swallowed at that nearly-vivid memory. It was only then, she noticed how fast and loud the pounding was inside her chest. She pulled her hand down her armrest and felt her cheeks flush when she looked up to a smiling Alex, standing in front of her desk.

“You’re still here. Are you okay?” Alex suspiciously asked.

“Yah, I…I was just finishing up.” Lena stammered and pretended to clean up some of the clutter on her desk. “I’m heading out in a few.”

“Ookay...” Alex just blinked at her. “I’ll go on ahead, then. See you tomorrow!”

“Yes, I’ll see you! Drive safe!” She smiled sweetly and nodded at the black full-faced helmet that Alex was holding.

“Thanks! You too!” Alex muttered and turned towards the exit, her eyes completely satisfied with what she thought she saw from lurking behind those file cabinets for the last fifteen minutes.

  
  


* * *

“So…?!”

Nia sat on a stool by the bar with a wide smile on her face while she watched Kara wipe the countertop clean for the nth time. Kara had to look up twice to notice how prodding that awkward smile was and the excessive batting of Nia’s eyelash extensions. 

“So…what?” Kara asked in wonder as she glanced at the kitchen window behind her.

“Don’t you dare,  _ so what _ me!” Nia leaned in closer and broke into a whisper. “Spill it!”

The way Kara scrunched her nose was evident enough to tell Nia she had no idea of what that was about. 

“Stop playing dum-dum, Danvers! Last night? The assistant? Duh?” Nia prodded, ignoring a customer’s raised hand, which she saw from the corner of her eye just to clarify what she meant.

“Shouldn’t you be taking orders or something?” Kara deflected, while she kept herself busy on her side of the counter. 

“The only thing I will be taking tonight is your life if you don’t tell me what happened!”

“Nothing happened!” Kara scoffed in her defense.

“I don’t believe you!” Nia narrowed her eyes.

“Who do you think is not gonna pass out after trying a dozen of your shooters?”

“Hah! What else?” Nia smiled with excitement.

“Umm…she was still snoring when I went to work this morning? Duh?”

“UGH! Kara?!?” 

_ “Excuse me, waiter?”  _

“Someone from table four needs your immediate attention, Gossip Queen.” Kara muttered with a soft laugh. “Werk it!”

“This is not over!” Nia softly replied with a sweet smile before leaving the counter and heading towards the said table. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Kara called after her, just before feeling her phone buzz from her back pocket. She whipped it out to read a text from Alex:

  
  


Aside from the extra cherry, 

what else was in that Flirtini?

Jealous much for not getting an extra cherry? 

Remind me to put one in your beer next time.

She came in 3hrs late to work and 

dazed the whole day!

Found out she's not really a drinker.

Also, there’s this thing called a hangover. 

Maybe she never had one before?

What exactly did you do, 

nicest and sweetest sister of mine? 

Not you too?!

How many sisters do u think u have?

I NEED ANSWERS!

NADA! I let her sleep alone on my

bed is all, older sister of mine!

  
  
  


“Five guys from table four wants to see dead people!” 

Nia came back, tearing the order slip loudly from the pad and slamming it on the countertop. Kara took the order slip and was surprised to see how creepy Nia’s smile was with her eyes widening with a jigger of threat.

“Is that supposed to scare me?” Kara muttered as she started working on the drinks.

“I will not let this go until you tell me exactly what happened!” Nia’s eyes and smile grew wider.

“You know, I shouldn’t be talking about things like that and you shouldn’t be asking in the first place.”

“So something did happen!” Nia squealed and her eyes glimmered wide with excitement.

“What?! No!” Kara got a little distracted, letting a couple of ice cubes slip out of the mixing glass and slide onto the counter.

“Hah! I can see it in your eyes, Danvers…I can read your soul…” Nia muttered under her breath with her eyes narrowing. Kara had to pause to take in a deep breath and give Nia a friendly grin. 

“She had a surprisingly rough night, Nia. God knows where she would’ve ended up if I hadn’t took her home with me, thanks to…those goddamn Pink Tacos, Bad Habit and MF Shots you suggested!”

“Hmm…I wonder who made those drinks...”

“She’s straight!” Kara’s face suddenly became serious. 

“Okay! Okay! Jeez!” Nia held up her hands. “I just got a little too excited for you, is all!”

Kara exhaled as she lined up five shot glasses on a tray and filled it with dark colored liquor from her mixing glass. “There is nothing to be excited about, dear darling Nia! She’s as straight as her long black hair and besides, I’m just trying to do my job because I like what I’m doing here.”

“You are doing God’s work, then, you know that? Bartender Angel.” Nia took the tray of drinks and gave her a wink before leaving the bar. “What a lucky Luthor, she would’ve been. Only if you decided to werk it!”

It made Kara roll her eyes and let out a soft laugh at how Nia could be consistently sweet and spicy all the time. But the way she called her  _ angel _ and  _ doing God’s work  _ made her wonder and question herself too. Is she really a nice person? The thought made her swallow hard. And somehow, a tinge of guilt left a bad taste in her mouth. She went back to her phone to send another message to her sister.

  
  


Ok, maybe the hangover was partially my fault

just bc as a bartender, I’m the one who made those drinks.

But dazed the whole day, u said? Def not me!

Maybe it’s Jess, the new assistant.

Boss hired one for her.

WOAH! Srsly?

She was late for the 1st time

and people here have never seen 

the boss so happy abt it. She’s in shock.

THE John Jones?

Who wouldn’t be? Good for her! 

  
  


“Good for you too, Kara.” Alex mumbled with a hopeful smirk on her lips as she typed in her last reply before getting on her bike at CatCo’s basement parking. "And I'll keep pouring until you spill."

See you in a bit!

I’ll have that ice-cold beer. 

With extra cherry on top. XD

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Frappe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara accidentally spills coffee all over Lena's expensive dress.

  
  
  


_ Fifteen minutes. I rarely even come here, and they’re making me wait for fifteen minutes?! Today of all days, what’s with these people?! _

Lena had to close her eyes and let herself cringe for a second. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and the vein on her forehead that had been constantly freaking out for the last twelve hours because of her boss. Not to mention Jess, who had been constantly asking for her approval.

They have a meeting with a team from Edge in less than 45 minutes, and John Jones wanted to make a really good or rather, strong impression, now that their former Creative Director works for him now. All preparations from the past week had been polished for the nth time already, but he just won’t stop venting his excitement on her.

John Jones has a big reputation. His brilliance in building up brands and people who work for him have always been his trademark, and that’s the reason why a lot of companies and professionals wanted to partner with and work for CatCo. He isn’t the type who jokes around much, but when he does, _ threatening _ is a more appropriate word to describe them than _ not funny. _

_ Calm down, Lena. Just breathe. _

She inhaled and exhaled for a couple more times before opening her eyes again. A weak smile broke out of her lips while she told herself, “_ And I’m not even in the office yet.” _

  


* * *

“Skinny Vanilla Almond Latte to go for…Oi-seen?” Kara announced, loud enough for the whole establishment to hear.

“No, that’s a regular VIP! You give it straight to her!” Winn hissed at her from behind the cash register.

“Oh, sorry.” Kara murmured and grabbed a paper tray for the tallest cup of coffee they had in-store, along with the warm bag of roasted chicken salad sandwich that she proudly assembled all by herself for more than ten minutes.

“Wait, how do I know who’s…” She cleared her throat and turned to her supervisor.

“Gorgeous Monday, sir! What can I get you?” Winn asked the next customer on queue while Kara’s voice disappeared in the background.

Her lips curled sideways and headed out for the tables anyway. “Oi-seen?” Kara called and swallowed at the row of slacks, coats and cardigans with people inside them. She didn’t know that the queue could get this long at this time of the day. _ Must find Oisin right away. Or is it Hoisin? Where on earth… _

“OISIN?!?” Kara bellowed over the sea of buzzing murmurs inside Noonan’s and there was a brief silence when a sea of heads looked up and turned to her direction. “Who’s Oisin?” She asked again, catching a glimpse of Winn rolling his eyes before the murmurs resumed.

“Scuse me! Coming through!”

A tall man in a bright blue button up shirt and navy blue tie suddenly came out of nowhere, almost making Kara jump. She turned just in time to get the coffee and sandwich bag out of the way, when the man dashed past her and only bumping her by the shoulder.

“Sorry!” He called without even looking back.

Kara didn’t bother either. Her eyes were focused on what she was holding, but the words that followed came out of her mouth as if on instinct.

“Come again, have a great day!”

She whirled around, her thoughts wandering about whoever this to-go order belonged to, should at least stand up or get her attention to make things easier, both ways. All of a sudden, she hit something so hard that the coffee cup on her hand got squished, freeing the lid loose, as well as the piping hot liquid inside it.

The smell of creamy coffee wafted through the air as its fluid body embraced the white paper bag on her other hand, half-soaking the clueless sandwich inside. Everything happened so fast that all Kara can do was gasp, both from shock and the sudden change of temperature on her skin. And to make things worse, she realized she didn’t just hit something, but someone.

“I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY! I’M SO, SO SORRY! I REALLY AM!”

Kara jumped into motion, ignoring the onlookers she attracted inside the coffee shop. The soaking disaster on her hands got left behind on the nearest table, before untying and removing her half-soaked apron. The first thing that came to her mind was to wipe the hot coffee off the other person.

“I’m so, so sorry ma’am! Are you okay? I’m so, so sorry!”

Kara’s heart was racing without even meeting the eyes of the woman who was wearing the now-coffee-stained, mustard yellow midi dress that she’s been trying her best to dry with her apron. But it was of no use. And talk about worst case scenarios, this one by far, tops it all.

Every hair on the back of Kara’s neck suddenly panicked when she recognized the dress as one of the designer work dresses from a photoshoot she did for The Elite Magazine a few months ago. Then and there, she knew that the dress was already and undeniably ruined for like, forever. It’s only her sixth week at Noonan’s, and she already got herself in another big, _ big _ trouble.

* * *

The long loud beep of death inside Lena’s head was deafening. It was dark and she can’t see anything. The familiar smell of latte with a hint of almond reached her nose like a hand, gently caressing her hair, telling her that it’s okay to close her eyes and get some rest. She fought the urge to move, do anything, nor feel anything. She refused to speak a single word even to herself. Even her own thoughts were restricted from where they should be. The moment should be nothing, mean nothing, and time should stop because she said so.

But no, of course, it didn’t. Instead, she felt a hand and a crude piece of fabric being damped against her arms and her torso; gentle, quick and seemed desperate to its attempt in reviving her back to life while whispering:

_ “Nonononono...” _

The moment she opened her eyes, it took Lena a second look and three more seconds before noticing who the clumsy service crew appeared to be. Wearing a black Noonan’s polo shirt for a uniform, brown-blonde hair tucked in a ponytail with a Noonan’s baseball cap and bright-blue eyes that glimmered like the sea under the sun, anxious and apologetic. Lena wasn’t entirely sure, but she looked like the bartender from Al’s Dive Bar, only that she was wearing a pair of thick-rimmed eyeglasses this time. Their eyes only have to meet for a millisecond before she was certain.

“Kara?!”

Kara froze and blinked at the woman, whose voice sounded utterly familiar. Her eyes wandered from a pair of expensive shoes, smooth legs and the perfect-fitting, now coffee-stained dress on an hour-glass shaped body. The woman wore dark red lipstick and glistening gold earrings. With high cheekbones, well-defined jaws and her hair up in a sophisticated French twist; looking directly at her with light-green eyes that reminded her of spring, right before the traces of snow completely fades away. She squinted for a while before her eyes went wide in sudden actualization, when the pronounced single mole on the woman’s neck served as her guiding star.

“Lena?! Oh my god, I didn’t recognize you!” Kara cried, her eyes still wide in surprise and making her swallow harder. “I’m so, so sorry…”

“I’m really sorry, Ms. Luthor…” Winn suddenly came up from behind them, prodding Kara with a thick roll of paper towels. “…she’s…she’s new here, and…um…”

“It’s fine. Good thing, I still have thirty minutes to change.” Lena casually replied with a straight face, but the backstabber vein on her forehead says otherwise.

“Is-is there anything we can help you with? Any-anything w-we can do for you, ma’am?” Winn stammered, trying to swallow his own nerves down his throat.

Winn had been patiently waiting for his promotion, which had been brewing up for months now. The manager left him in charge for this week and now, he’s in such a big trouble because of…

“I-I got this, Winn! Go back to your station, you’re the fastest one around here.” Kara cuts in while making a call from her phone, which she just pulled out from the front of her shirt. “I got you, Lena. Just stay still.”

“Wha-?!? Did you just pull your phone out of your bra?” Winn whispered in gritted teeth while throwing Lena a side glance. He cleared his throat when he noticed she was staring and seemed to be waiting for some kind of solution they could offer.

“I thought I said no cellphones while working?!” He snapped at Kara, but he was clearly being ignored so he rushed back to the counter instead with his eyes rolling.

“Eve? Hi! It’s me! Listen, I’m in an emergency wardrobe sitch here? I need a power dress for a very important corporate meeting in like, thirty minutes? No, no, for someone else. Lena Luthor, CatCo, you know her? Okay, she’s like 5’5”, medium pear, slim, pale skin, light-green eyes, dark hair, red lipstick, about 39, 26, 37 and maybe 15 shoulders, 26 back, 20-25 skirt…uhh…and free drinks for a week, just please say you can help me?”

The crease on Kara’s forehead behind her glasses and the way she bites on her nails seemed to be oddly amusing. Lena was in awe as she watched the blonde, who turned out to be a barista-by-day and bartender-by-night, pace and ramble, not even realizing that her own eyebrows were just as impressed and breathless of Kara’s surreal accuracy. For some reason, her anxiety started to wane.

“She’s on a…a pointed, nude leather pumps…uh-huh.” Kara said over the phone after taking a quick glance at Lena’s shoes.

“Perfect! Oh my god, Eve! Thank you so-so much, you’re a real lifesaver! Can you bring it down here at Noonan’s in less than twenty? Okay, great! And coffee! What would you like?” Kara smiled over the phone and gave Lena a quick wink which made both of them blush on the spur of the moment.

“Okay, see yah!” Kara took a deep breath of relief with a sunny smile shining across her face as she ended the call. “We should get you cleaned up first.”

  


* * *

Eve leaned against the door frame of Noonan’s kitchen, a few minutes later in her ivory, ruffle-collared shirt under a maroon vest and a matching pencil skirt. She hummed over her steaming cup of Pumpkin Spice latte as she watched Kara do her magic. There was a rush of nostalgia in the air, she must admit, to watch the former Senior Creative of Edge again, somewhat in her own element.

“How does that feel? Is it too tight?” Kara asked as she straightened the silky sleeves down to the middle of Lena’s forearm with such care.

“No, it’s good. Feels great…” Lena shook her head as her insides shuddered a little from the gentle way that Kara’s hands slipped around her waist to check how the emerald green dress fits her. “…on my skin.”

“Can you move comfortably?” Kara asked over and over with a thumb resting against her lips as she commanded Lena to sit, cross her legs, stand, turn and walk back and forth inside Noonan’s empty kitchen, which smelled of muffins and brownies.

“Yes.” Lena tried to swallow her nervousness. “How is a beverage specialist doing this exactly?” She asked Eve, noticing how the high-spirited, seraphic woman just watched and discerningly smiled over her latte, while Kara moved like a breeze since she brought the green dress in.

“Oh, I’m not a specialist, madam. I just happen to function behind the counter as well.” Kara chimed in as she took one last look and admired at how the only long sleeved, ruched dress from another designer, which Eve brought in fits perfectly on Lena’s body.

“We used to work together on fashion shoots for Edge’s clientele. She’s such a boss when she’s working that nobody is supposed to interfere, or else…” Eve answered with a smirk.

“You worked for Edge?” Lena asked Kara with a little surprise in her voice.

“Used to. It’s a long story. But Eve here, is Head of the Wardrobe Department there. Anything you’ll ever need to dress and impress, whether photoshoots, catwalk or in real life situations, she has it.” Kara deflected, looking up at her old friend with a grateful smile.

“You heard me over the phone, right? I just told her what I needed and voila! One perfect dress!” Kara smiled at Lena, who appeared to be more at ease now that she’s wearing something as presentable as the one she was wearing a while ago.

“Closet Queen, she used to call me.” Eve laughed with her cheeks flushed.

“She knows everything in her closet, even a single bobby pin that’s been missing.” Kara answered, smiling. “So…what do you think?”

Lena looked down at her green dress, utterly impressed and a bit surprised at how slowly the time seemed to pass by, having ten more minutes to spare when she glanced at her watch. “I honestly don’t know what to say. This is…” She just let out a soft hearty laugh. “Thank you.”

Kara met Eve’s gaze and they nodded at each other, feeling fulfilled and proud with their team work.

“And about your yellow dress? Don’t worry, I can have it fixed in no time, Ms. Luthor.” Eve assured her with a professional-looking nod.

“Are you serious? Thank god! You can call me Lena, then.” She smiled and took a last glance at the dress she was wearing, with a satisfied look on her face. She glanced at her watch again.

“I’ll walk you out.” Kara offered. “Eve?”

“Why don’t we just go together, Lena? I’ll be in the same meeting anyway.” Eve winked at Kara.

“Okay, what a coincidence!” Lena’s pearly whites gleamed under the kitchen lights as she nodded at Kara for the last time before heading out of the kitchen. “Kara?”

“Good luck!” Kara just smiled and nodded in response, taking in a deep breath as she watched her walk away.

“I’ll send someone over to pick up that dress you ruined.” Eve called while she prepared to leave, but broke into a soft whisper after seeing to it that Lena was already out of earshot. “The Armani dress, I can lend for free, ‘cause…”

“Because she’s Lex Luthor’s sister?”

“Right. But fixing her McQueen?”

“If I have to pay with my blood and tears, I will.” Kara whispered back with a pout. “I promise.”

Eve’s eyes narrowed in that instant. “Shoot for my own line, then?”

Kara’s eyes went wide, to see Eve rest a finger against her lips. “Seriously?!?” She whispered loudly.

“Garden of Eve. Or just…Eve. I dunno, it’s still in the works, but…I want you to be part of it.”

“Yes! Of course, yes! That’s amazing!” Kara exclaimed with such enthusiasm.

“I’ll be in touch.” Eve giggled slightly and gave her a satisfied wink.

Kara let out a huge sigh of relief as she watched them leave and disappear from view.

_ Whew! What exactly just happened? _

That was the second time Kara had to ask herself that, right after an unexpected encounter with Lena. She must admit that it was such a relief how the CatCo assistant seemed to have no memory of what happened after that night from Al’s, except for waking up in her loft and showing up late for work, the next morning.

She went back to the coffee-stained, yellow designer dress that was left hanging in the cramped locker room that now reeks of vanilla latte, only to slip it carefully inside the garment bag that Eve used for the silk green dress.

“Lena Luthor…” She mumbled softly, as she shakes her head in disbelief of how someone could be so full of surprises, and the mystery of whatever unbelievable kind of juju that this woman brings with her wherever she goes.

“Kara! We still have a long line of citizens to save here!” Winn cried towards the kitchen from behind the cash register.

“Yeah, I’ll be right out!”

  


* * *

  


There was a glint in Eve’s eyes and a certain bounce in her stride, as she looked forward to her initial ad campaign meeting at CatCo. It isn’t every day that she gets to walk these busy streets of National City alongside the infamous sister of tycoon Lex Luthor; both in their best work attire, lattes in their hands and designer purses in tow. She held her head up high, as she let her big curls bounce, trying her best to ignore the impressed heads that they were able to turn, and the noninvasive attention they were getting, in which Lena didn’t even seem to notice.

Unbeknownst to Eve, some other thoughts had been occupying Lena’s mind since they left Noonan’s. And also, for some reason, she found it a little uncomfortable walking with someone who won’t stop smiling at her whenever their eyes meet.

“I’m sorry, but am I making you uncomfortable?” Eve suddenly asked when she noticed and eyed on the familiar scribbles on Lena’s coffee cup.

“Oh, no. Not at all. I’m sorry, I’m just…not used to walking with someone on my way to work.” Lena replied, returning a shy smile. “And I’m also a little nervous about this meeting, to be honest.”

“I’m guessing John is excited?” Eve concluded as she sniffed on her Pumpkin Spice latte again, which she’s taking her time to finish while they waited for the walk sign to turn green.

“Tell me about it.” Lena sighed. “It’s gonna be more like an ego sparring in there, if you’ll ask me.”

“Hah! No wonder Morgan brought out his big guns along. Men in suits.” Eve shook her head disappointingly. “That dress looks absolutely perfect on you, by the way.” She muttered as they crossed the street on their way to the CatCo building.

“You flatter me.”

“No, seriously. I’ve seen this dress dozens of times on pro and fashion icons, like Karen Darling and Wilhelmina Slater, but…” Eve scowled and shook her head. “I mean, there’s a reason why it’s called a power dress, right?”

Lena laughed lightly as a response.

“So you used to work with Kara?” She started to feel uneasy with how Eve’s compliments are turning into some kind of sugar-coated conversation, and remembering how fascinated she was with the barista’s impressive skills.

“And she’s a photographer? I noticed how you stared.” She flashed a teasing smirk at Eve and a raised eyebrow.

Eve was able to catch on quick and had to laugh. “Oh no, I just missed working with her because I love how she can speak my language really well. She was Senior Creative.”

“Wait, our new Art Director was from Edge too, so…” Lena asked with a bewildered crinkle between her eyebrows while they walked.

Eve turned to Lena after that hanging sentence. And judging by the confused look on her face, she was looking for answers. “Oh, you mean, Alex? Pixie undercut, leather boots and jacket, straightforward, hot lesbian, flashy wink?”

“That Alex!” Lena couldn’t agree more.

“She was Creative Director. They worked side by side for Edge.” Eve answered casually as they entered the CatCo building.

“Really?!” Lena’s eyebrows rose up to her hairline as she walked, unable to believe what she just heard.

“Yeah, the dynamic duo of Edge Creatives. The brain and spine, if you’ll ask me.”

“Kara was Senior Creative? For Edge?” Lena’s eyes grew bigger as they made a beeline for the private elevator. “I thought they just knew each other from the bar.”

“They’re sisters actually.”

Lena had to stop on her tracks and turn to Eve, who also stopped abruptly.

“No shit!?!”

“No shit.” Eve uttered awkwardly in response.

Eve didn’t mind the profanity or the redundant smile across Lena’s face. It added a certain _ oomph _ in the assistant’s aura while they kept on their way. The awkward silence inside the elevator was what made her a bit queasy.

“Kara Danvers?” Lena thought out loud, meeting Eve’s gaze with her eyes narrowed, still in disbelief.

“Yup. And I think she just gave you her number, right there on your coffee.” She eyed the cup of latte that Lena was holding and was amused to see how the assistant reacted upon seeing the note scribbled on her cup.

“Lucky you, I suppose.” Eve muttered, as she stared back at her smiling reflection on the elevator doors.

“What do you mean?”

“She doesn’t just give her personal number to anyone. Unless you’re a client, her underling, her landlord, or...” Eve smiled and took a deep breath in suspense as Lena waited, wondering in silence. “...she likes you, but she doesn’t even know it yet.”

“What?! No, it just so happens that she has my dress. And that’s an Alexander…” Lena’s words trailed off and was replaced with a sigh, suddenly deciding to no longer argue.

“No, _ I _ have your McQueen because _ I _ am the one who’s going to have it fixed. _ Kara, _ on the other hand, has nothing else to worry about.” Eve explained with a smile.

“She’s only being nice to me. You should’ve seen how apologetic she was back at Noonan’s.” Lena shook her head and sighed. But she found it hard to swallow her own words.

“Oh, she is really nice, alright. That’s one of her qualities that models usually gush over about. Male, female, and everything in between.” Eve spilled openly. “She’s a Model Magnet.”

“A model magnet? Blue eyes, blonde hair, cute smile…why am I not surprised?” Lena replied.

“They call her by the name DDB. Or sometimes, Dinky.” Eve whispered in response.

“DDB?”  


“Dorky Danvers Baby, Dashing Daddy Bean, Delicious Darling Blonde, Difficultly Doable Bisexual…” Eve scoffed. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but trust me, hearing how they all drool over her behind the clothes rack could be so nauseating.” She saw a hint of giggle in the way Lena’s jaws clenched at the revelation.

“Don’t worry, I can guarantee she’s not a player. She doesn’t get fazed or overwhelmed that easily. She’s a bit dense by design. And that’s the tea...” Eve finished just in time before the elevator doors opened. “…which you didn’t hear from me.”

Lena genuinely found that funny. “Whatever. I first met her at Al’s and she’s just as sweet as Alex.”

“Alex is way bolder, though. Straightforward, clear as day.” Eve muttered.

“You’re not wrong there. Right this way.” Lena ushered Eve inside an empty conference room with a long table, surrounded with white boards and a snack bar filled with freshly-made bread and pancakes beside an automated coffee machine and a see-through fridge filled with bottled drinks.

“If you ever get another note from her by the end of the day, mark my words…” Eve muttered.

“What? Why?”

“Closet Queeeeen! How are you?!” Alex called from behind, looking flashy in her dark gray three-piece suit.

“D-A-D! Dashing as always!?” Eve returned the warm greeting with a quick hug.

“Well, heh!” Alex smirked, but her eyes suddenly went wide the second she met Lena’s gaze. “And Lady Luthor, wow! Lookin’ like a snack!?”

“You don’t look bad yourself, Director Danvers.” Lena smirked, looking a bit flattered. “Ready to rumble?”

“Yup! John was looking all over for you.” Alex replied with her eyes fixed on Lena’s dress. “He’s pretty nerve-cited.”

“Okay, time to slay!” She nodded at Eve and gestured for her to get something from the snack bar before leaving.

“Thanks!” Eve smiled. “And Lena?” She called and Lena turned, halfway out the door. “Nice to finally meet you!”

The assistant smiled sweetly before disappearing out of the door, leaving Alex and a dumb-stricken Eve inside the conference room. Alex had to wave her hand in front of Eve to bring her back to the present.

“Lena by Eve.” Eve suddenly mumbled, her eyes still glimmering towards the door with such enthusiasm. “I can see it!”

“Okay, woah! That escalated pretty quickly, the meeting hasn’t even started yet.” Alex chimed in.

Eve blinked and turned to Alex. “Oh, you’re still here.”

Alex’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped a bit. “I’ve been here for the last three minutes!”

“Oh.” Eve blinked again and took a loud sip from her latte. “I think The Magnet is back on again.”

“You’ve seen it too?!” Alex’s eyes grew wider in excitement when she noticed the Noonan’s cup.

“Oh, I’ve seen plenty just for the past half hour, and I feel really good about this one.” Eve answered with absolute confidence.

“I knew it! It’s dead-on!”

  


* * *

Winn kept noticing how often Kara had been shaking her head since the coffee spill incident. He tried to brush it off but it just started to bother him, worried that it might cause another chain of unfortunate events in their workflow for the rest of the day.

“You okay, Kara?” He decided to check up on her.

“Hm? Yes, sir!” Kara looked up and blinked, turning the faucet off. “Is there a problem?” She asked nervously.

“My office. Now.”

“I’m really sorry about what happened earlier, sir.” Kara started, the moment they entered the small office, next to the locker room and after Winn asked her to have a seat.

“You’ve been washing your hands for like five minutes every now and then. You’re not okay.” Winn uttered and sighed softly. “And you’ve been shaking your head constantly, as if you’re having unpleasant conversations by yourself. Tell me, what’s been bothering you?”

“It’s not that important, sir. I’m sorry.”

“It’s important if it’s affecting how you work. I like how you work here, Kara, okay? You’re a quick learner, people seem to like you, and honestly, I’m very impressed with how you handled Ms. Luthor earlier.”

Kara smiled shyly at the recognition.

“So what is it that’s been bothering you for the last five hours? Come on, I’m not gonna let you leave this office until you convince me that once I let you go out there, I’m not gonna see this again.” Winn furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head repeatedly, mimicking her from his observation and Kara let out a soft laugh.

“You’re worried about something, I can tell. Haunted by Ms. Luthor?” He asked.

“That dress is super expensive, sir.” Kara finally confessed, the worry on her face, loud and clear.

“Okay…then what do you have in mind? We can send her a gift card.”

  


* * *

  


“John said you were here. You wanted to see me?” Lena announced her arrival the moment she pushed the door open to John’s balcony.

“I’m paying my dear little sister a visit.” Lex let out a deep sigh while standing there in his pinstripe gray suit and tie, and staring out into the National City skyline. “And not because Mom asked me to.”

He was about to take a sip from his neat glass of whisky when he threw her a quick sideway glance, only to look back again with a surprised expression on his face. It didn’t took that long before his lips broke into an impish smile.

“What’s suddenly so funny?” Lena asked flatly before swallowing hard.

She never liked it when her brother visits. Because if it’s not to make fun of her of being a mere assistant to one of his friends, it’s to remind her of how big of a disappointment she was to the family. She never liked Lex or having a brother. She never being a Luthor at all.

“Can we make this quick? I still have work to do.” She let out a huge sigh, not even hiding how much she doesn’t even want to be there.

“No you don’t. You have an assistant now. How was the meeting?”

“It went well. Way better than I expected, actually.” She answered casually.

“Good. You look great on that dress, by the way.” Lex took a sip from his drink before sitting down on the outdoor sofa. He set his drink down the glass table and turned to his sister. “Come on, sit with me.”

Lena rolled her eyes, sighed and obliged anyway while her brother watched amusingly as she slumped down on the couch and crossed her legs, then her arms over her chest. Lex chuckled quietly, looking pleased with what he’s seeing.

“What do you want this time? Has one of your dogs died again?” Lena asked while Lex chuckled louder.

“Sadly, no.” Lex sniggered while shaking his head. “Second day on your period?”

“Great timing, isn’t it?” Lena answered impatiently while her brother sniggered.

Lex clicked his tongue when his laughter finally faded, then turned to look at her again. “I heard about what happened with Jack, so…I just wanted to know how you’re really doing.”

Lena raised her eyebrows as she let his words register and started to chuckle. “Surprisingly fine.” She let the best scenes from that night play again inside her head, making her lips curl into a smile. “You’re two months late to fly all the way here, to check up on me. You’re not gonna ask me to get back with him, are you? How much did you lose this time?”

“No, no!” Lex shook his head repeatedly, slightly oozing with hints of denial. “There wasn’t any kind of wagering that occurred over your relationship, Lena. No, God, no.”

“Did you know that he was playing me? That I was his weekend girl?”

“That bastard…I knew it!” He clenched an angry fist in the air, secretly regretting that he didn’t bet on that. “What did you do? You should’ve punched him in the face.”

Lena had to laugh at that. “Oh, I do not need to act as such, mister. The Wednesday girl did it for me.”

“Hah! He said you saw him in a bar?” He let his back rest against the sofa as he listened to her interestingly. “Tell me.”

“A dive bar! Would you even believe that? And that girl slapped him hard in front of me that I think he’d seen some stars. And then, she snatched the champagne cocktail from my hand and threw it hard, right onto his face!” Lena explained with her eyebrows furrowed and Lex bursts out laughing heartily. “I should’ve wagered a Rolex on him being an absolute playboy.”

At that, Lex cackled louder and had to stand up from his seat with his face turning red as his laughter echoed out of John’s office balcony and out into the afternoon sky. Lena chuckled as she watched with amusement, her brother acting like he’s having the best laugh of his life.

“Wooh!” Lex exhaled, wiping beads of sweat from his head with a handkerchief as he returned to the sofa. “I haven’t laughed like that in a while.” He chuckled while Lena just shook her head, with a smile.

“I haven’t seen you wear that yellow dress I bought you.” He suddenly said, looking at Lena.

“I…” Lena paused, to think about what to say. She came up with a lot but ruining the rare moment isn’t one of them, this time. “I figured, the color green suits me well. No offense.” She answered before swallowing hard.

“Oh, none taken. But seriously, that looks really good on you. And that color does, make your eyes pop.” He looked at her from head to toe, a kind smile plastered across his face. “You look like a Luthor.”

Those words took her breath away for a little while, leaving her speechless and didn’t know how to react. _ Just because of a borrowed dress? _ She wasn’t totally expecting that. It might have sounded a bit shallow, but it was something she knew she can hold on to.

It’s a lie that she never liked her brother. The truth is, it’s hard not to be hypocritical when you’re Lex Luthor’s younger sister. He’s revolting and arrogant most of the time. But there are moments when he’s being this overly sweet and amazing big brother, that it feels so unreal. Almost nobody in the whole world knows that. Almost. She was quite the challenge, as a Luthor. Or perhaps she’s just can’t stop herself from being a brat whenever he’s around.

“Another Rolex for Little Luthor’s birthday, then?” Lex suddenly suggested with a smile.

  


* * *

  


“Hey, you did a great job today!” Alex waved as she passed by Lena’s desk on her way home. “You too, Jess!” She gave Lena’s assistant a playful wink.

“Thank you! It was a team effort, Ms. Danvers.” Jess answered shyly.

“But it was you who actually blew them away.” Lena countered, referring to Alex.

“Not without your help!” Alex went on. “Oh, something smells good in here.”

“It’s an Avocado Frappuccino.” Jess chimed in with a suggestive smile. “Someone from Noonan’s brought it up just a few minutes before your meeting ended.”

“Hmm…I wonder who it’s from.” Alex comically eyed the piece of sticky note on the paper tray that Lena handed for her to see:

> _ Hope everything went well. :) - Kara _

  


“Kara was here? Nah!” Alex curled her lips to the side at the very sight of the scribbled smiley face. “What did she do this time?”

“Did you know she’s a barista by day? We ran into some kind of trouble, just this morning.” Lena asked with a sarcastic smile on her face.

“Ooh, intriguing…” Alex smiled and responded accordingly.

“In which, she was impressively able to fix promptly with a little help from a little bird who just told me that she was in fact…your sister!”

“Oh! I haven’t mentioned that yet?” Alex pretended to act all innocent and surprised.

“And that she used to be your Senior Creative?” Lena asked curiously, the expression on her face suddenly becoming more serious. “What happened?”

“Meh, long story. And not mine to tell.” Alex let out an incredibly long sigh with a hint of disappointment on her face.

Lena just nodded absentmindedly in silence, still staring at the creamy green drink on her desk and somewhat lost in thought.

“But you can always find out straight from the source.” Alex gave her a salute before turning to leave. “And she’ll absolutely love those.” She added, pointing her lips towards the untouched pile of butterscotch and brownies on Lena’s desk.

  


* * *

  


“Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen…sixteen hundred…four fifties, how many twenties do we have…”

It’s not even six yet but Noonan’s was almost empty. Kara recounted the bills for the third time, just to make sure it didn’t fall short on her shift. Winn would probably fire her for real, even if it only gets a dime short. She can’t help but smile at a distant memory she had during a charity event in an orphanage during her internship days in Edge.

It was quite an experience playing with the kids and surprisingly picked up some ridiculous, yet still realistic marketing skills from them. She recalls enjoying the toy cash register in the playroom and being amazed by its details, especially the smooth dinging sound it made every time the cash drawer gets opened. And how a little girl named Macy, around the age of 7 or 8 back then, can count the plastic coins and fake paper bills like a croupier.

“Alex said you’ll be here tonight.”

Kara almost jumped from behind the cash register, completely not expecting to hear that soothing deep voice in person, anytime soon.

“Lena, hey! How…how was your meeting? How was your day?” Kara found herself stammering all of a sudden. Getting totally lost with her counting anyway, she closed the cash drawer and looked up with her sunny smile.

“It was great! It went really well. Your sister blew them away.”

“She’s really good at her job!” Kara let out an awkwardly, long hearty chuckle.

“And we’re really lucky to have her on our team.” Lena can’t help but smile unusually too much. “By the way, umm…I got your note. You sent me a drink?”

“Yeah, something new off the menu, did you like it? It’s non-dairy.” Kara didn’t even notice how fast and often she was blinking underneath her dorky glasses.

“Yes, actually! It was…interestingly refreshing. I-I never had something like that before, thank you.” Lena found it a little harder to swallow, the instant she realized what she just said. “And I brought you some pastries from the meeting. Alex mentioned you’ll love them.” She handed a small box across the counter, with her hands discreetly shaking.

Kara let out a low giggle and reached for the box. “Left-overs, you mean?” She blurted out on instinct and regretting her choice of words that very instant.

Lena laughed, scrunching her nose. “They’re clean! They were mine, actually, but…I find them too sweet.”

“Oh. Well, thanks!” Kara smiled. “That’s sweet.”

It made Lena bite her lips and raise her eyebrows a bit.

“Of you. And the pastries, I mean.” Kara smiled awkwardly.

“And also, thank you for…” Lena pointed at her dress and waved a hand towards the kitchen that served as her dressing room earlier that day.

“It looks really great on you!” Kara smiled, innocently glancing up and down Lena’s body. Their eyes met uneasily, making them both blush without warning.

“Thanks.” The word just slipped suddenly out of Lena’s lips.

“I almost murdered your dress, so…it’s the least I could do.” Kara sighed, shaking her head still feeling guilty.

“Oh, right. That.”

There was an awkward silence that followed, leaving them both smiling like idiots. Kara, still trying to figure out what exactly is happening and what to say or if she should say something else, while Lena’s thoughts on the other hand, was filled with wonder of the stories and mysteries that surrounds Kara Danvers. They didn’t even notice how Winn shifted his glances suspiciously between them for a good whole minute from inside of the kitchen.

“Okay, it’s getting late and I really have to go home. And hey, you owe me that long story!” Lena pointed at her with eyebrows raised, waiting for a response.

“Sure!” Kara held her hands up in the air, her sunny smile getting the best of her. “It’s a date!”

Lena didn’t say anything, but she smirked and her eyes narrowed, with her head a bit tilted on the side as she turned to leave.

“A what?” Kara mumbled to herself in disbelief of what just escaped her mouth.

She was completely unaware that she had been staring absentmindedly, as if falling into a trance at how graceful Lena’s hips seemed to move as she walked out of the coffee shop. She was only able to snap out of it, with her cheeks suddenly turning red, when she heard the supervisor’s snigger from behind, thinking that he caught her red-handed.

“Avocado Frappe is certified Luthor approved!” Winn sniggered heartily while giving Kara a couple of heavy hand slap on the back for a job well-done.

  


* * *

The smile on Kara’s face seemed to be overly contagious and was stuck on her face for the rest of the evening. Winn miraculously allowed her to go home earlier than the café’s supposed closing time and leaving all the cleaning up to the rest of the crews. Only a few minutes later, she found herself heading towards Al’s, holding her tiny box of pastries with both hands.

“A tiny box of pastries? Hmm...” Nia hummed from the other side of the bar, as she exchanged mutual glances with Kelly and Alex who had been watching Kara smile like an idiot at her little box of sweets for the past ten minutes, as if the three of them weren’t even there.

“Does she even know that we’re here?” Alex whispered to Kelly, but loud enough for Kara to hear, despite the Lenny Kravitz song playing on the jukebox in the background.

> _ “…I heard a cry within my soul… _
> 
> _ I never had a yearning quite like this before… _
> 
> _ Now that you are walking right through my door...” _

“I don’t think she even knows where _ here _ is.” Kelly responded in the same manner, as the three of them sniggered altogether.

> _ “All of my life, where have you been… _
> 
> _ I wonder if I'll ever see you again…” _

“Ahem!” Alex loudly cleared her throat in an attempt to call Kara back to Earth, but she was just too preoccupied for some reason. “Lena said you ran into some trouble with her this morning?”

> _ “And if that day comes, I know we could win…” _
> 
> _ I wonder if I'll ever see you again…” _

“I spilled coffee on her Alexander McQueen dress.” Kara answered with the unwavering wide smile still plastered on her face and her eyes still on the tiny box in front of her.

Nia almost dropped the tall glass that she was drying with a towel, while Alex and Kelly exchanged wide-eyed and open-mouthed glances. The smile on their faces vanished all of a sudden, and were replaced with utmost horror. They all swallowed hard after realizing how things turned unexpectedly upside down when Kara let out a soft laugh.

> _ “A sacred gift of heaven…for better, worse, whatever… _
> 
> _ And I would never let somebody bring you down… _
> 
> _ Or take your crown…never…” _

“A-are you okay, hun?” Nia anxiously asked.

“What happened?”

“And…h-how are you s-supposed to pay for that?” Alex’s face was ash-stricken, completely forgetting the short conversation she had with Lena before she left.

> _ “All of my life, where have you been… _
> 
> _ I wonder if I'll ever see you again…” _

“With my life?” Kara turned to her sister, still smiling like an idiot.

“Wha-why do you look…so happy about it?” Nia swallowed.

> _ “And if that day comes, I know we could win…” _
> 
> _ I wonder if I'll ever see you again…” _

“Eve asked me to shoot for her upcoming line in exchange for the McQueen fix.” Kara answered and returning to her little box, while the other three just blinked at her and exchanged worried glances.

“If it wasn’t for Lena, I…I won’t be able to realize how much I…I want to do it all again.” Kara mumbled as her smile widened. “Alex, I still want to be in the ad industry!”

“That…that’s good news!” Alex responded, completely loosing track of what’s really happening. She just stared at her sister nervously, right before Kara gasps as if remembering something important. “Are you okay? What is it?”

“I…I should go, I…” Kara slid out of her seat and prepared to leave like she was in a hurry. “I have ideas! I…should update my portfolio, and I…”

“Oh…okay…” It was all Alex could say, still puzzled and confused.

“You forgot your little box of…magical pastries!” Kelly called after her, which Kara ran back to get.

“Good luck!” Nia yelled, with both her hands in the air, almost not hearing Kara’s _ Thanks! _ just before the exit door closed behind her.

  


* * *

“Happy hour…cocktails…shooters…on the rocks…jukebox…pool table…”

Kara had been mumbling words to herself repeatedly, the moment she walked out of Al’s with such haste in her steps and a soft crinkle between her eyebrows. She could write them down or type it in her notes on her phone, but she was just too absorbed with the sudden flow of ideas in her head. Verbalizing the cue words instead was one of her methods to remember them, without interrupting the flow.

“Morning coffee…bagels…sunnies…muffins…newspapers…paper trays…”

It’s like having a brisk walk in the park. Grains of sweat dribbled on her temples while she opened the door to her apartment. And the moment she was in, she moved like it was part of her daily routine.

Ground coffee on paper filter, water in tank good for three cups and her favorite ginormous red mug waiting on the counter; while her coffee brews, she started picking and pulling out specific magazines from the bookshelf by the window. These issues were the ones where her works were featured, and the ones she’s personally very proud of. Even the compilations of her old drafts in the box from her desk at Edge, had finally been touched and unpacked after almost a year.

“Conference room…papers, white…copy machines…”

Kara kept mumbling to herself, as her fingers moved swiftly across the physical keyboard and her pen slipped from one window to another on her widescreen mobile studio. The pictures in her head started to materialize right before her eyes, only spending seconds to crack her neck, take sips from her coffee, and quick bites from the pastries that Lena gave her. She even forgot about the 20-20-20 rule.

“Window view…rooftops…city skyline…sunset…silhouette…”

It was almost midnight when exhaustion started to creep in under Kara’s eyes as she stared at a number of thumbnails on the large screen of her all-in-one computer. She rocked back and forth on her swivel chair, while she let her eyelids rest for a bit, and allow the aftereffects of her coffee to kick in.

_ Twenty seven? Not bad. _ Kara scoffs in surprise.

That’s what the total item count says when she highlighted all the thumbnails. That’s the total of mood boards she was able to come up with since she got home. And all twenty seven of them aren’t even drafts anymore, but semi-compres already. That’s only when she noticed that she hasn’t even changed her work clothes yet.

She sank to her chair and let the silence rule for a few more seconds before tapping on the triangle button of her music player app. For four straight hours, more or less, she allowed herself to be the creative Kara Danvers that she once were. A Belle Brigade song started playing, pushing her to finally stand up and move her strained legs. She then started to pull her shirt over her head while she bopped and swayed to the music.

> _ “I don’t believe in lovin’ with a ball and chain…'c__ause I feel how it crippled me inside… _
> 
> _ I thought you were a cheat and…I couldn’t bear you leavin’… _
> 
> _ Now I know you didn’t do it… I need you to believe me when I said…” _

“I didn’t mean it!” Kara sang loudly as she slumped facing down and shirtless on the couch. “When I said I didn’t mean it, baby! I didn’t mean it! Hoo-hoo!”

She unhooked her bra before stretching like a cat and moaned at how good it felt on her lower back. It suddenly felt a bit nostalgic somehow, getting home tired after staring for hours on her computer. A smile suddenly escaped her lips when she realized how much she missed sprawling on her couch like this. She rolled over and unbuttoned her pants, slowly slipping her jeans down to her feet and finally allowing the skin on her legs to breathe. She took a deep long breath and let it out shamelessly. _ Ahhh! The joy of living alone… _

> _ “Some day, when I’m awfully low…when the world is cold…I will feel a glow…” _

Her smile widened when Adam Levine started singing, reminding her again of none other than Lena, and the way she smiled with her droopy eyes half-closed when she started singing to her. She got up on her feet and retraced their steps that night.

> _ “Yes, you’re lovely…with your smile so warm…and your cheeks so soft…” _

_ She was here. _She reminded herself while she smiled and danced by herself in the middle of her loft and wearing nothing but her underwear. Who cares? She suddenly felt like it. No one can see her anyway.

> _ “With each word…your tenderness grows…tearing my fear apart… _
> 
> _ And that laugh…wrinkles your nose…it touches my foolish heart…” _

Kara found herself setting the song to play on repeat before slumping on her bed, undeniably trying to relive what really happened that night with Lena. _Was it wrong?_ _She’s single anyway, and Lena just broke up with Jack that night. She was drunk so it obviously doesn’t mean anything. It shouldn’t mean anything._ But for some reason, Kara felt a little guilty.

She liked it. The way Lena gazed and smiled at her. How Lena let her guard down with her and that one time she called her sweet. She liked how Lena seemed to blush when they danced, and how she touched her, and teased her, or something like that, unknowingly, just because she was drunk. And the warmth and softness of Lena’s lips against hers and the way she said her name over and over, like she meant so much to her, was something not so easy to forget. It scared her, but she liked it. Kara liked every bit of it, and that was what’s been making her feel guilty.

> _ “Lovely…never ever change…keep that breathless charm… _
> 
> _ Won't you please arrange it…’cause I love you…just the way you look tonight…” _

_ There was something about Lena. _ She was pure and innocent. Or maybe not entirely, but there’s something about her that felt worth protecting. She’s a little insecure and she needs someone who can see her entirely for who she is. She needs someone in her life who knows how beautiful she already is and make her see it. _ Is it wrong if I suddenly want to be that person? _

_ She was here. _ Kara sat up on the edge of the bed, exactly where Lena made her. _ She was drunk and it was just a kiss. _ That’s what she kept convincing herself with for the past few weeks.

_ It wasn’t just a drunk kiss. _ It was wrong, she knows. But for Kara, it wasn’t just some meaningless kiss, because she felt something. Perhaps it’s because it had been months without any contact. Or was it? But it felt more than just a quick thirst quencher or some desperate need. Her heart raced and she heard herself moaning when she let herself drown in it. _ I kissed her too. I kissed her back and I meant it. I answered deeper and harder because I liked it, and I…I wanted more. _ Was it wrong to let herself be caught up in that moment?

“No.” Kara whispered as she let herself fall towards the bed and stared at the ceiling, reliving how Lena gazed and smiled at her, just before passing out right on top of her. She chuckled at the memory of how she stayed there for minutes and found it so cute, the way Lena snored softly against her neck. Kara swallowed thickly at the realization and finally admitting it to herself, out loud.

“I loved it.”

And she loved how her heart started jumping frantically the moment she saw Lena again, not just because she ruined a $2000 dress or almost made her miss a very important meeting. Was it wrong? How naughty her imagination played earlier that day when Lena was changing in the cramped locker room at Noonan’s? Kara drew a picture in her head of what her skin looks like, what it feels like, what it smells like. She wondered what Lena would be like without that dress; what she feels like, what she smells like...

Kara let out a scoff and shook her head.

  
  



	4. Ganache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Umm…okay, I was actually thinking of something like, umm…dinner? At your place, I guess?”
> 
> Lena held her breath at the long pause that followed. She just nodded when she caught those phrases, and realized she should speak. “Uh-huh…okay…”
> 
> “I’m bringing the dress over anyway, and I just thought you might prefer staying in than going out? So…yeah. Something like that.”
> 
> “Umm…yeah, sure. That sounds like plan.” Lena can’t help but blush at the thoughtfulness. Aw, she remembers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to be a tri-chapter thing, five at the most, but then I thought…why not throw in a little smut in there too? And so I dedicate the whole next chapter just for that.

  


_ So when am I gonna get my long story? _

Lena had been nesting on her couch all evening and constantly thinking of what to say for the last thirty minutes. Typing on her phone, deleting, rereading, retyping and deleting again, then clicking her tongue in retreat before asking another decent advice from her cat, who had cozied up quietly by her side.

“What should I say to her, Ushy? Tell me!”

She laughed softly when Oisin refused to respond with his soft meows anymore and decided to just ignore her completely. The cat didn’t even flinch when she buried her hand through his thick gray fur to feel her purr lightly. Her other hand fell on the couch along with her phone, as she let out another deep sigh for the nth time.

Two days had already passed since she got Kara’s number, but until now, she hasn’t even sent her a single text, when a simple _ thanks again _ would’ve done it. Quite silly to think but, how could she even forget what Eve said, about Kara being this magnet that the models always gushed and drool over about? Not that she’s the kind who easily falls for heartthrobs and blindly hop on their bandwagons, but there’s just something she found a little too intriguing about the blonde.

How quickly did she even saved Kara’s number on her phone once she left Eve in the conference room? She tried to brush the memory off a few times while in that meeting, but the way Kara’s hands pressed against her skin back at Noonan’s, just kept pressing in her mind for the rest of the day. She even tried to forget how she dropped by the coffee shop after work, just to thank Kara properly with a box of pastries. And especially Eve’s dead reckoning that if she ever gets another note within that day, which she apparently did, that must only mean one thing.

_ Or maybe not. _ Lena can’t even stop wondering what has suddenly gotten into her. Because for some reason, she can’t stop thinking, yet she kept delaying. Finally deciding with a much safer conversation starter, she deleted the last two words from her text message and settled for a more suitable approach. Not too formal or cutesy nor overbearing perhaps?

_ So when am I gonna get my dress back? _

She typed it in quickly, hits send and threw her phone back to the couch before she could even regret ever sending that text. Two seconds later, she remembers how stupid it was to forget putting her name in.

_ I said my dress. She would know it was me, right? _ She waited anyway, closed her eyes and counted the seconds between the silences and the noise from the busy streets below, as she watched her cat breathe while he napped. It didn’t take long before her phone buzzed again, making her heart jump a little, hoping and whispering, _ it must be Kara. _ And she wasn’t disappointed.

_ Thought you lost my number. _

Lena took notice of how she smiled after reading that short text, and how the beating inside her chest became louder when another text came in right after.

_ No news from Eve yet, but I’ll give u an update ASAIC. _

_ ASAIC? _Lena didn’t hesitate to inquire what that was and was pretty quick enough to hit send right away. That’s only when she realized, she hasn’t replied to her first text yet.

_ Sorry, got a bit preoccupied. _ She typed right in and tapped send again, before she could even decide to change it.

_ *As Soon As I Can. _

_ So millennial. Cute. What about my long story? _That’s the first thing that came to her mind, so she typed it in quickly, reread it, and deleted the first two words before hitting send again. She waited for Kara’s reply, her heart dancing for some reason and overthinking about how demanding she must have sounded from her last reply.

Fighting off thoughts like that had also been her hobby for as long as she can remember. But seeing those three dancing dots on their conversation as an indication of Kara typing her reply was enough to distract her worries away.

_ Perhaps along with your dress? _

Lena wasn’t expecting that Kara would actually answer, or how her answer would somehow make sense. And that’s when her mind started to go on overdrive again without her even noticing.

_ Hitting two birds with one stone? Crafty. Crafty? Wait, does that mean I’m going to meet her again? Obviously. Does that mean she’s going to bring my dress, herself? Where? The office? Does that mean lunch? What does she eat for lunch? How long exactly is that story? Or perhaps, dinner? Where? Here? Should I make something? Or maybe a night out? Like…in a restaurant? Like a date? _

Before she could even think of what to say next, she received another message from Kara, somewhat telling her she must have been taking too long to think for a reply, which she obviously was.

_ What do you think? _

_ Great! Sounds like it’s gonna be a long night. _She reread her reply again and deleted the whole thing except for the first word. After hitting send, she dropped her phone back to the couch, let out another huge sigh and laid on her back to stretch like a cat, waking Oisin up from his catnap in the process. He looked up without meeting Lena’s gaze and let out a short sigh before going back to his nap.

“Snobby.” Lena whined in a whisper as she stared at him. She held up her finger at the tip of his ear, touching only the very tip of his fur to annoy him off a little, and she giggled when Oisin started to wiggle his ear with his eyes still closed. _ Or was that me? _

She searched the couch blindly for her phone, still lying on her back to reread and just stare at their conversation. _ Great. Great! Great? _ That was her last reply from Kara’s text. Repeating the single word in her head over and over, only made her realize how lame that must’ve sounded. Or how lame that actually is. _ She was asking for my opinion wasn’t she? _

_ Great. What should I say next? Great! Dinner sounds great! What about dinner? _ Lena let out a loud grunt, feeling a bit exhausted from her anxiety as she stared back at her phone. She let her eyes rest for a bit and wallowed through the silence to try and think of what to do next.

Much to her surprise, her phone started to ring. The sudden loud sound made her jerk a little, sending the phone slipping out of her hand and landing painfully right on her face.

“OW!”

Even Oisin was startled that the fur along his spine raised up a bit. The phone kept ringing. And when she looked at it, she almost dropped her phone again in panic when she realized that it was Kara calling her. And panic was also to blame when she quickly swiped the answer button.

_ “Lena? Hey! Is it a bad time?” _

Hearing Kara’s voice created a fluttering sensation inside her chest, making her bite her lips that she found so strange. She can hear muffled loud music from the background behind Kara’s voice. _ She must be working tonight at Al’s. _

_ “I can't believe it, I'm not myself…suddenly I'm thinking about no one else _

_ You make me…shudder…I really, I really need to kno-ohh-ow…” _

_ “Hello? Are you there?” _

“Kara? Hi! What’s up?” Lena suddenly blurted out while sitting up from the couch. _ What’s up?! _

_ “Hi! I just called Eve about your dress, and she…” _

Lena didn’t even notice that Oisin was watching her amusingly as she paced up and down the living room. All she knows at the moment is she was pressing her phone hard against her ear, trying hard to cling onto every single word that Kara was saying and make it register in her brain.

_ “…she said I can pick it up by next Friday.” _

A few more steps along her cold floor were needed before Lena was able to digest what those words meant.

_ “…I could touch you, I’d never let go…now you got me screamin’ _

_ And I cannot…shut up…oh, shut up, yeah…now I am lyin' on the bedroom floor… _

_ Barely even speakin' and I cannot…get up…” _

“Re-really?! That was fast…” Lena almost stuttered.

_ “Yeah, I call her Closet Queen for a reason.” _

She can clearly see Kara’s smile from the way she said those words, and her lips unknowingly mirrored it.

_ “So…” _

“So…”

They muttered before a long pause. More like a long silence. Or no, not really because there was some sort of muffled rock music still playing in the background.

_ “You're just a fantasy, girl…it's an impossible world…all I want is to be with you always… _

_ I give you everything, pay some attention to me…all I want is just you and me always…” _

“I’m so sorry, Kara. I really have no idea what to say.” Lena blurted out all of a sudden and a soft laugh escaped her, making her feel a bit less tensed.

Kara’s hearty laughter filled her ears from the other end of the phone call. And oddly enough, she somehow found that adorable. Then there was that fluttering feeling inside her again.

_ “Umm…okay, I was actually thinking of something like, umm…dinner? At your place, I guess?” _

Lena held her breath at the long pause that followed. She just nodded when she caught those phrases, and realized she should speak. “Uh-huh…okay…”

_ “I’m bringing the dress over anyway, and I just thought you might prefer staying in than going out? So…yeah. Something like that.” _

“Umm…yeah, sure. That sounds like plan.” Lena can’t help but blush at the thoughtfulness._ Aw, she remembers? _

“…_ gotta stop shakin' me up…I can't eat, can't sleep, can't think… _

_ Sinking under…I'm sinking under… _

“Should I…cook or make us something?”

_ “Oh, I’m fine with takeout, Lena. Please, don’t bother. It’s a work night anyway, so…” _

“Okay…”

_ “…but if you really want to, and you got the time…sure, why not?” _

“Oh, okay…”

_ “I’ll bring some wine.” _

“Okay…”

Kara giggled from the other end again.

_ “Give me affection…I need your perfection…’cause you feel so good, you make me…” _

“Why? What’s funny?”

_ “Nothing, I just…I guess it’s a date, then?” _

And a soft chuckle was all Lena could give as a response.

  


* * *

“YOU HAVE CAT!?!?”

Thankfully, the bottle of wine and the properly contained McQueen dress had just been safely secured when Kara loudly gasped, almost yelling in surprise when a fat, furry gray cat greeted her by the hallway, the moment she walked inside Lena’s apartment.

“Oh, my god! She’s so fluffy!!!”

Lena had to laugh to hide her flushed cheeks at how stunningly adorable Kara looked on his getup, and the look on her face when she saw Oisin.

“Oh, Oisin is a boy.”

“He’s so cute!”

It wasn’t actually a greeting. The cat just sat there attentively on the floor, as if in wonder and waiting for Kara to come closer. Bright emerald eyes stared right through her without even blinking, while its tail from behind whipped slowly from side to side. Kara just stood there frozen, looking back and trying her best not to blink as Lena watched interestingly.

Kara winked at the cat, who surprisingly winked at her right away in return, which Lena found quite amazing, amused at how Oisin responded. He stood up slowly on his feet to have a closer look at their guest. And as if formally introducing herself, the blonde slowly crouched down and dropped silently to her knees as she sat on her feet, slowly sitting on the tiled floor.

“Hey, Oisin. Now, I know how to pronounce your name.” Kara mumbled, her eyes glinting with joy.

_ Mew. _

“Oh, he’s friendly!” Kara was delighted at how the cat responded to her, so she held out her hand confidently to him. She didn’t even need to wait before Oisin started bumping his forehead against her hand and her knees. “Hello, nice to meet you too.”

It was quite an incredible sight for Lena. She had never seen a guest interact with Oisin like that, or Oisin interacting with someone else like that, not that she doesn’t really had much visitors in her apartment. She looked on for a little while longer, pleasantly occupied at how Kara scratched Oisin’s neck and the way she ran her fingers along his back, which he seemed to like a lot. _ She knows how to pet a cat? _

That’s when she noticed the weird look on Kara’s face. She was smiling, but her eyes alarmingly looked sad as she lets out a deep sigh, all of a sudden.

“Kara? Are you okay?” She asked, feeling concerned.

“Yeah, I just…I used to have one.” Kara mumbled shyly. She was grinning, but her eyes became a little teary. “Farley.”

“Oh. I see, that’s why.” _ Used to? _Lena suddenly felt sorry for her and wanted to do something to make her feel better. “Well…why don’t you tell me more about Farley over dinner?”

* * *

  


“That’s such a horrible thing to do! Ugh!” Lena groaned and shook her head after hearing the whole story about how Kara lost her cat and her job at Edge. She rolled her eyes before taking a sip from her glass of red wine.

“Well…sometimes, I still cry about him in the shower. And sometimes, I just eat my heart out with ice cream...”

“Ice cream makes everything better.” Lena cuts in to agree.

“…but also, I’m starting to learn how to accept the fact that there are people who will still choose to be cruel just because they can.” Kara let out deep sigh while she swirled the wine around her glass.

Lena clicked her tongue and her lips curled a little to the side. “Hmm. Still…I’m really glad she’s out of your life now. But I’m sorry about Farley.”

“Nia said that exact same thing.” Kara chuckled softly before taking a sip.

There was that certain glint in Kara’s eyes again, that she can’t quite spell out.

“Oh, wait…I almost forgot I made something for dessert! That should help with your…moving on. Just stay put!” Lena giggled and stood up to leave the couch where they decided to continue their chat.

Sparkles suddenly appeared in Kara’s eyes when she heard the term _ dessert _and she can’t seem to contain that smile from spreading out too wide from her lips that she had to bite them. She looked down on what she was wearing for the seventh time since she walked in, had to chuckle silently again and shake her head because she’s been feeling a little kinda over-dressed for that evening.

She wore a short-sleeved, navy blue button-up shirt under a dark gray jacket, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and oxford shoes. _ Oxford shoes. _ She wore a pair of _ shiny _ leather shoes, while Lena decided to wear a cozy cashmere sweater and a soft pair of red, cotton pajamas with little white stars all over it. The only thing that made Kara feel better about her attire was deciding to leave that bow tie behind, on top of her dresser. _ She was expecting a casual girl’s night, dummy. _

It didn’t take too long before Lena came back from the kitchen.

“You made these?!” Kara was stuffed from dinner, but she knew she can still make more space in her tummy for the delectable-looking, little chocolate lava cake on her plate that Lena just handed her.

“Triple dark chocolate. I tried.” Lena sets another plate on the coffee table before settling back onto the couch, an arm’s length away from Kara.

“Hmm. This looks…”

“Wrong?” Lena cuts in with a playful smirk, while filling their glasses with more wine.

“Sinful. Interesting. ” Kara glared at Lena suspiciously as she picked up a spoon with some kind of excitement in her eyes before diving into the molten lava cake. Delving carefully right into it, the dark chocolate ganache oozed out lusciously onto her plate. “Ooh…there you are!”

Lena was quite amused at how Kara’s face lit up with such fervor. She swallowed nervously, waiting at how the blonde would react, once she gets to taste it.

“Here goes nothing.” Kara muttered before taking in a piece of the dark chocolate goodness into her mouth.

“Well…how is it?”

The assistant waited anxiously for her answer. But Kara was still in awe, still processing her emotions and just waving her hands in circles, unable to open her mouth to speak with her crumpled face telling Lena the wrong impression. She swallowed hard, but refused for the experience in her mouth to end too quickly.

“Er mer gherd! Ugh!” A groan escaped Kara’s mouth and a worried Lena hurriedly took a small bin out of confusion.

“You can spit it out…” Lena offered the bin.

It was incredible. The spongey cake was moist and perfect, melting in her mouth just the way she likes her cakes and easily blending in with that rich, savory taste of bitter sweet chocolate exploding in her mouth, that it made her close her eyes in so much delight. She was speechless, leaving a soft crinkle between her eyebrows and shaking her head in disbelief that Lena just whipped this thing with her hands.

Kara chuckled softly after finally being able to swallow her first taste of Lena’s Triple Chocolate Lava Cake. “Are you kidding me?! You really made this all by yourself?!”

“Well…I tried...”

“It’s scrumptious, Lena!” Kara cried, as she dived into another spoonful of the dessert, only to moan shamelessly loudly again towards the ceiling in utter joy.

Lena swallowed with skepticism and studied Kara’s face as the blonde squirmed in her seat, in utter delight. _ Is she telling the truth? Did she really like it? _

“Dish ish imposhible to forget, I’m chellin’ ya. Umm!” Kara mumbled with her mouth still filled with chocolate ganache, but her spoon already digging in for the third time.

Something about the way Kara reacted took Lena’s breath away. _ What is it? Was it the way she smiled when she took her first bite? Or the way she closed her eyes before looking up towards the ceiling, unaware of how attractive her neck was? Was it the sound of her moan or the way she inhaled before taking another bite? _

“Really?” Lena asked dubiously.

“This is my definition of a perfect Triple Chocolate Lava Cake.” Kara hummed.

“Okay, stop.” She found that overwhelmingly flattering.

“I’m sorry. It’s exaggeratingly unrealistic, I know, but…so is this!” Kara pointed on her almost clean-empty plate as she finished the last of her dessert and licked her spoon clean. “Sinfully…unrealistic. But seriously, Lena, it’s soo good!”

“Thanks.” Lena blushed. “You can have mine, if you want.” She handed her dessert plate over to Kara, whose eyes glimmered and smiled like a child’s.

“Are you serious?! Thank you!” Kara suddenly let out a loud satisfying burp. “Sorry, ‘scuse me.” She giggled before indulging into another serving of chocolate cake.

No one can seem to tell which of them was more wowed. But obviously, both of them was enjoying each other’s company.

“The first person to ever try them, told me I should never make them again. Ever.”

“What?!” Kara lightly slammed her hand down the coffee table in protest. “That person? Has terrible taste. He probably eats shoelaces for breakfast!”

Lena chuckled softly. “It’s Jack.”

Kara lets go of her spoon before dropping her hands to her sides. She blinked blankly at her and groaned loudly in an unquestionable dismay. “I knew it!”

Lena can’t help but let out a soft laugh, totally amused with her guest.

“Forget him! He doesn’t deserve you!” Kara chuckled, but Lena’s laughter that followed was louder. Kara only had to look once at how Lena laughed to catch on, and realizing how unnecessary that idea was.

“Just wondering, did you guys ever do something fun together? I mean…” Kara asked when their laughter had faded. “…you really forgot that he’s…?”

Lena hummed. “Not much, actually. We’re both too busy with work. We just do dinners, mostly. And talking.”

“Talking?!? About…?” Kara asked with a ridiculous look on her face.

Lena chuckled softly before letting out a deep sigh. She rolled her eyes while trying to come up with an answer to that. “Things. Boring things. Mostly work. And my cat. It was lame. _ I _ was lame.”

“Why do you keep saying that? Your cat and this cake are nothing like lame!” Kara pressed on.

“That’s so nice of you to say, and you’re the first one to tell me it’s good.” She nodded on to the now-empty plates. “But everything else about me? Lame!”

Kara chuckled at the cute way Lena wrinkled her nose. That’s when she knew how she’s willing to fight. “That’s not true!”

“Is!”

“Not!”

“Whatever!”

Kara narrowed her eyes and shook her head in refusal. And an awkward silence followed, after noticing how Lena’s smile suddenly faded. _ Does she really think of herself that way? _Kara suddenly had an idea.

“Yes, you’re love-ly…” She started singing slowly with genuine eyes, while offering a hand to Lena, inviting her to dance. “…with your smile so warm…and your cheeks so soft…”

Lena blushed in that instant. She had to close her eyes and allow herself to laugh softly before reaching out her hand to accept Kara’s invitation.

“There is nothing for me…but to love you…and the way you look tonight…” A soft smile appeared on Kara’s lips as they got to their feet and danced slowly to her song, right in the middle of Lena’s living room.

_ “With each words…your tenderness grow…tearing my fear apart…” _

Kara took Lena’s hands over her firm shoulders, while she gently rested her hands on the brunette’s waist, spreading warmth all over her back. There was that familiar trace of concern in Kara’s voice again as she sang and laughed softly, probably because she was just as amused as her by this déjà vu.

_ “And that laugh…wrinkles your nose…it touches my foolish heart…oh…” _

Lena rested her head by the crook of Kara’s neck, with the smile on her face unfading. She closed her eyes to soberly savor each second. She caught that familiar whiff of Kara’s perfume again, which smelled a bit different this time. It was gentle, not faded; cool and clean, not a trace of work shift sweat or smoky ribs; firmly sexy, not faded, and seem to create a ticklish fluttering inside her chest, making her cheeks feel a little bit warmer. _ This feels really nice. Exceedingly nice. _

_ “Lovely, never ever change…keep that breathless charm…” _

She looked up to the blonde to see that familiar sunny smile and comforting gaze again. Her convincingly sincere, deep eyes that were as blue as the sea that glimmers under the morning sun. Fascinating blue eyes that had once took her breath away, exactly the same way as what they are doing to her right now.

_ “Won't you please arrange it…’cause I love you…just the way you look tonight…” _

“You’re so sweet.” Lena whispered, completely aware that she had said those words to her before.

“And you look cute on your pajamas.” Kara mumbled in return and they both giggled softly.

“I’m not here to impress you, Danvers. But I must say, you don’t look bad yourself.” The brunette muttered with a smile, which Kara mutually returned.

“Lena?”

“Kara?”

Kara had her kindest smile on and tucked Lena’s long dark hair behind her ear. Their eyes started searching, waiting.

“Are you okay?” Kara softly asked, her eyes deep with such concern.

That look in Kara’s eyes took her breath away again, suddenly creating butterflies inside her stomach. Silence slowly surrounded them and Lena had to catch her breath. _ Say something, Lena. _ She told herself.

“To be honest? I tried.” She muttered softly while looking back at Kara’s eyes, with her smile slowly fading. She swallowed thickly, as words suddenly seem to arrange themselves clearly inside her head, willing and preparing to be told.

Kara wondered what it meant, taking in some air to breathe and process what she just heard. She waited, listening intently and searching Lena’s eyes for more clues. They weren’t sad or lonely or empty. They appeared to be anxious, serious, yet, hopeful. _ If only there’s something else I could do to ease your… _

“But I just can’t stop thinking about that night.” Lena confessed with a deep breath while the commotion inside her chest fluttered frantically. “With you.”

There was a pause. And for a moment, Kara’s mind suddenly went blank. She took a deep breath and held it, miraculously pushing her head to work again. _ Wait, she remembers?! _

“It was something like this.” Lena added, unknowingly answering her question.

For whatever reason, Kara blushed and she just let it show. A small smile slowly broke out of her lips, her eyes still fixed on Lena.

“To be honest?” Kara mumbled softly in return. “Me too.”

The silence that surrounded them next wasn’t awkward or deafening. It was warm, comforting, with a sense of relief. Same as what their gazes were giving one another, with their faces only inches apart.

“And to be honest, I…wanted more.” Kara added, breaking the silence. She swallowed her nerves and reminded herself that she just reached the point of no return.

“But...?” Lena whispered in wonder, listening just as intently as her breathing went faster.

“But you were drunk and you suddenly passed out.”

The both grinned at the memory with Lena looking down, feeling a bit embarrassed and Kara still thinking it was kinda cute. Lena felt a little nervous all of a sudden. Yet, clueless of how she was able to take a dive.

“Well…I’m not drunk now, am I?”

Perhaps it was the moment. In all honesty, there was something about Kara that she’d been wanting to know. What happened between them that night, she even thought and dreamed about doing it all over again. She tried to ignore it. But at the back of her mind, she’d been wanting to. And before she could even decide what to do next, it was Kara who did the first move this time.

“So…is it okay if I kiss you?” Kara politely asked.

Lena was surprised at how those words somewhat melted her in that instant. Her lips curled into a small smile before nodding just a bit, giving Kara her permission to do as she please. Kara gazed deeply at those light-green eyes, and leaned in closer until their foreheads were touching. It made Lena smile more. Gently and slowly, Kara took Lena’s lips between her own.

_ Oh, wow… _

They were soft, and warm, and moist, just like how Kara remembers them from the first time – as delectable and as perfect as her triple chocolate cake. Tiny sparks flew inside her brain and butterflies fluttered down her stomach. She found her hands slowly making their way to cup Lena’s face, because for some reason, she can’t help but kiss her deeply, thirstily, hastily, encouraging her to do the same. And Lena did. With the same amount of thirst and haste and a soft moan escaping her, Lena slowly picked up the pace. Then the racing inside their chests began.

  
  
  
  



	5. Cream*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena relives their first night together, both sober this time, and goes all the way.
> 
> *a smut attempt*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, my first smut attempt, even if English wasn’t my first language. I listened to Un-Thinkable by Alicia Keys on repeat while writing this one.  
🙉🙈🙊

The moment somewhat felt like watching an orange, pink and purple sunset, while in the middle of a sky dive. The view was something so beautiful that you can’t take your eyes off of, just taking everything in as much as you can as you descend, because you know it’ll all be gone pretty soon and will never be the same again. There was no sound but the raging wind against your ears or perhaps it was the rushing sound of your blood, forming a whirlwind of whatsoever inside your head. Fascinating, exhilarating, unsettling, falling from thousands of feet up in the sky, unsure if you’ll ever make it on land safely or still feel completely whole because you know it within yourself that you will never be the same again. And yet, after all the dangers, and fears and uncertainties, or perhaps of being stuck in the middle of that moment with nothing else left to do, you let go anyway and just allow gravity, or maybe even fate to take control. Because at some point, no matter how hard you deny it even to yourself, at the very back of your mind, that’s exactly what you wanted to do, and where you wanted to be.

Lena applied more pressure against Kara’s lips, while the blonde ran her hands through dark ebony hair, blindly tracing the line from her ears, to her jaw then to her chin with her fingers. But Lena would only answer a bit deeper in return each time, pulling Kara closer whenever she nibbles on her lips a little harder. She would go in with her tongue, conquering Kara’s breaths while the other owned her soft moans, driving her breathless until they both find it hard to keep up with each other. They moved in sync, mirroring each other and willingly reciprocating every response they receive.

They only parted to catch their breaths and when the temperature between them started to rise, Kara was convinced that she won’t be needing her jacket anymore to keep her warm. She took them off, and seeing the tight sleeves around Kara’s soft toned arms did something to Lena. The next thing she knew, her hands were all over them; caressing slowly with her hands from Kara’s forearm, up her elbow, to her triceps and over her shoulders before making their way to the collar of her shirt, only to find herself tracing the clavicles underneath it with her fingers.

The blonde had the urge to blink slowly from that tingling sensation, trying her best to capture Lena’s soft smile with only her memory. She can’t help but stare and admire at how her eyebrows would go from sharp to soft so quickly, and the way she bites her lip with such lust but would suddenly curl into a playful smirk.

“Is it really okay if I…go all the way?”

Lena smiled and nodded softly to let Kara know she appreciates the transparency, also approves of and clearly understands what she was about to get herself into.

“I’ve never done this before. With another woman, I mean.” Lena murmured shyly.

“Then let me show you.” Kara whispered in return.

But to her surprise, Lena pulled up her sweater over her head almost at the same time, to reveal the smoothness of her blinding pale skin underneath. The blonde opened her mouth to let out a soft gasp.  _ So this is what she looks like. _

“You’re beautiful.” Kara blurted out in a whisper, completely stunned by the aesthetic before her.

They stood there and everything else around them suddenly disappeared. Kara really can’t help but admire those green eyes and the way Lena smiled at her. Soft and pure, yet mischievous and somewhat fierce. She took Lena’s hands in hers, and held them up to her lips to give each of her knuckles a delicate kiss before letting them feel what’s underneath the hems of her navy blue button up shirt.

“Is this okay?” She asked again.

Lena bit her lower lip to hide her smile and let her hands discover how firm and toned Kara’s abdominal muscles were, before starting to unbutton the shirt that covered it.

“You can stop asking me that question, Kara.” She softly replied and a little amused.

“I just want to make sure I’m not crashing any party.”

“Then you are certainly invited.”

Lena reached a hand behind her, about to unhook her own bra, also because she’s finding it a bit harder to breathe. But Kara’s hand found hers, just in time to stop her from doing so. Somewhat confused, Lena pulled away a little, just enough to find out what that was about. What she got in response was a wink and a soft smile.

“We have time.” Kara whispered, and the brunette just smiled and nodded in response. “Tell me when to stop, okay?” She wanted to make sure that Lena felt safe with her.

“Okay.”

Kara also made sure that Lena can see how she genuinely admired the moles on her skin and the little, almost untraceable stretch marks just above her armpits by giving them slow and gentle kisses; the deep red satin brassiere that she was wearing and how she appreciates the rest of her with a warm gaze.

“How much time do we have, again?” Lena suddenly asked, realizing how much she liked what she was seeing and feeling. She felt respected. And beautiful.

“An hour or two?”

It was all Lena needed to hear to make her heart skip a beat, her ears red and feel something throb somewhere between her legs, while slowly getting rid of Kara’s shirt. The blonde just let her do as she please, while her hands wandered all over to explore her skin more.

And there it was; the mere sight of Kara’s lightly tanned and toned body was definitely enough to make anyone drool, and awaken something inside of her.

_ So, this is what the gushing behind the clothes rack was all about? _ She swallowed and allowed herself to melt in Kara’s arms again, and against the burning warmth of her body. The scent on Kara’s skin was some kind of potion, making her feel hotter and full with lust all of a sudden. She leaned in for another kiss, deeper, wetter, letting the indecency of her intentions be known and was overly pleased with the reciprocity she received.

“The bed?” Kara nervously asked in between their kisses while giving Lena’s waist a gentle squeeze. The couch was convenient enough, but she prefers a proper place of introduction for her new muse.

Lena didn’t answer, but pulled her in by the nape while they kissed and started leading her away from the living room. She bit Kara’s lower lip a little harder on purpose, and had to smile in triumph after hearing an arousingly soft grunt. Her inhibitions were fulfilled when she let Kara pin her facing against the wall with another wet kiss behind her ear. Those same lips crawled down to her nape and along her spine, while Kara slid her hands down to get rid of her pajamas, only to reveal her matching red satin lingerie. Perhaps her guest wasn’t expecting it, but underneath the cozy clothes, Lena was prepared.

She liked how Kara’s face lit up, encouraging her to do the same as the sound of their breathing bounced against the walls. The blonde was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, but Lena was up for a multitasking challenge. She busied her lips in Kara’s mouth while her hands unbuttoned those pants. She even had the time to feel those toned abs again before slipping her other hand around and down to feel what’s inside Kara’s pants from behind.

“Mmm…” Lena was pleased, giving it a soft squeeze and Kara mirrored the smile on her lips while they kissed.

She started pulling Kara’s pants down without leaving her lips behind. Their faces would’ve parted, if only Kara hadn’t pulled her by the back of her head to kiss her harder while helping her get rid of those jeans. It was actually Kara who did the rest for her, leaving a trail of trousers behind as she led the way.

_ She’s good. _ Lena thought, letting out a mischievous smile across her face, while Kara showered her shoulder blade with more warm and wet kisses.

When they entered the door, Kara paused and took a moment to look at how spacious, the dim-lit bedroom was. She took the lead this time, taking Lena by her hand and sitting her by the edge of the bed before pulling out the scrunchie off her blonde ponytail just like how the drunk Luthor did it, back at her apartment.

“Kara…” Lena whispered while catching her breath.

“Lena…is this…”

A single nod was all it took. They dived into each other’s mouths again, to relive their first kiss in mutual agreement, with only traces of merlot on their breaths; Kara being the one on top this time, and quite far from passing out.

“Tell me where you want me.” Kara muttered, holding out her hand to let Lena decide from then on.

Lena accepted while laying her back on the mattress and pulling Kara with her, inviting her to the king-sized bed. They took their time kissing, caressing and admiring each other, with only their underwear on. And when Lena felt completely comfortable enough to go completely bare, she didn’t think twice to let Kara know.

She led Kara’s hands where she wants them, teaching them to slide the red straps of her bra off of her shoulders. She let Kara do the rest while she busied herself to unzip her bra in return.

It was like the revelation of the century, of blurry vivid images of skins and art forms. The next thing she knew, she was being wrapped slowly with Kara’s bodily warmth, both of them enjoying how their skin felt tender against each other’s.

“Lena…” Kara whispered while she savored the smoothness of pale skin between her lips.

Lena found the light friction between hers and Kara’s skin so relaxing. Watching Kara was another thing. And to be pampered with gentle kisses and soothing caresses all over her body, constantly sent only good kinds of shivers down to her very bones and making her ask for more. She felt special.

“Kara…”

It’s as if this was how she thought it would feel like to be completely validated. Every inch of her skin was gently tickled and pressed with kisses and she loved it, especially along her neck. Mostly gentle, sometimes hard, sometimes harder, and sometimes, Kara would nibble and suck gently on her skin like a hungry little baby.

“Mark me…” She mumbled when Kara’s heavier kisses started surrounding her breasts.

She felt herself get a little wet when Kara started drawing circles with her tongue around her nipples. At first it was slow, and gentle. It felt good but she wanted more, giving the blonde hair already between her fingers a gentle pull and arching her back to send the message clearly.

“Harder…” Lena whispered shamelessly, and a loud gasp was her next response after Kara’s warm mouth slowly cloaked her nipple, before sucking on it gently. “…harder!”

A gratifying moan would escape her every now and then; loud or soft, giving Kara directions of exactly what she wants or how she wants it; fast or slow, hard or gentle. And every time she would claw on Kara’s skin, it would draw a map of where she wants her to be; left or right. The blonde would obey in an instant, without forgetting to leave some little trails of her lips wherever she goes.

Kara took her time to appreciate every inch of the glorious work of art that is Lena’s body. Her every freckle, stray hair, bumps, scars and every beauty mark, Kara made sure they were seen and validated with kisses. She traced her soft curves with her lips, and lingered on the softest part of her tummy a little longer, making Lena feel more wanted as she is. Every breath that Kara takes in, the scent on Lena’s skin would cast a certain spell on her, making it harder for her to stop and make her lips want to keep on exploring further instead.

“Lena…”

Kara can’t help it. Her lips reached the more prominent stretch marks on Lena’s thighs. She carried on to her legs, then to her knees, down to her feet and her tiny toes, shamelessly giving Lena the kind of royalty respect that a queen deserves.

And Lena allowed herself be drowned and flush from such excessive pampering, which kept her head spinning, and her blood pumping, yet, her body relaxed. She liked how Kara does it, how her every gaze and every kiss, each lick and suck leaves a tingling feeling inside of her. She felt sexy. She didn’t just liked it. She loved it. And she was excited to get more.

Kara’s kisses returned to her queen’s tummy and waited ever patiently, caressing and retracing her curves, teasing them, sending tingling currents on her skin with the tips of her fingers. It didn’t even take too long before Lena felt confident enough to invite her willingly to her sweet secret garden.

Kara even took a second glance to meet Lena’s gaze just to make sure, until a soft nod became her golden ticket to the entrance. She started from her navel, creating a trail of kisses going downwards to the hidden folds, flushed warm skin, roaming and surrounding the forbidden, going from the outside, then around, and slowly going in.

“ _ Ahhh…” _

Kara felt how that moan vibrated inside her brain. And Lena’s scent from down there was overly sweet, sending her pulse to beat faster and making her want to dive in right away. It drove her crazy, but still, she tried to resist and took her time instead.

_ “Kara…” _

Lena can’t help but moan her name out loud when warm lips finally reached her wetness. Kara kissed her there slowly, gently, passionately, sending her vivid zings here and there. If only her lips there could respond as well, she would’ve kissed her back just the same and won’t let Kara go. The sensation drove her wild, making her breathless and tightening her grip onto the sheets and her blonde hair, commanding her to go harder, deeper, and for her to just stay there until she passed out. But Kara remained still and ever so delicate. And that’s what made her lose her mind more.

_ “Kara, I want you…” _

Kara took her time to quench her thirst, allowing her mouth to be soaked in Lena’s wetness and studying where her queen would want her more by the way she twitched, clutched onto the sheets and how her chest rise and fall. She was careful, gentle. But it doesn’t mean that the loud moans didn’t drive her just as wet and wild inside.

“Lena…”

“Fuck me...” Lena commanded, arching her back as she gasped to catch her breath from the sensation building up rapidly inside of her. She took Kara’s hand and led it to where she wanted it to be. “…please!”

Kara was still catching her own breath but she complied nonetheless, starting slowly with just one finger, just to be sure.

“More…” Lena whimpered, spreading her legs a bit wider, encouraging Kara to give in right away. And she did.

But Lena can’t help it, she wants her now. She wants her so badly. Desperately.

“More!” She cried and was pleased at how Kara acted fast.

Kara had to close her eyes to focus on her task. Gently going in, she let herself be slowly drowned in Lena’s warmth around her fingers.  _ Fuck!  _ The warmth was as heavenly as her molten lava cake, and as if its piercing bitter sweetness had reached the very depths of her mind. She started out slowly and thought her thirst had already been quenched when she tasted her just a while ago, but no. The more Lena became wet, the more she realized how wrong she was. She can feel it, the wetness leaking out between her fingers, making her mouth water as she went in and out, and again; and now, there’s more.

_ “Yes, right there…faster!” _

There was nothing else to do but to comply, and Kara did so, gladly. She kept her eyes closed and filled her senses with the sound of Lena’s breathing, her loud moans and soft murmurs, her warmth and the sweet sound of soft squishing of what’s coming from inside her. She wanted to taste her again, then and there, but she resisted, averting her perverse instincts to scatter soft little kisses on her queen’s thighs instead.

_ “Kara, that’s…ohh…that’s it!” _

She kept working, satisfying her queen’s needs despite the buried fingernails, deep against her skin as Lena clawed angrily into Kara’s forearm. The way Lena cried and pleasurably whimpered were enough to make her feel proud of her work. They sounded as utterly satisfying, as the sweet cream of her hard work started flowing out of her like it’s been kept in for so long and has finally been freed.

_ “Kar…AAAHH…” _

She contemplated on her queen’s song, as she watched her come and shudder before her for a little longer. The vein in Lena’s neck called out to her, longing for her return and reminded her of those Renaissance paintings inside the church ceilings. And she allowed herself to worship its magnificence that is Lena Luthor. Kara kept her fingers where they were, in gentle and steady movements, while offering herself willingly to the deity she had called from the heavens with her humble efforts.

Lena was breathless, but she pulled Kara in to kiss her mouth deeply as her reward. She had never felt such pleasure, and she told herself that this blonde woman in her solemn service, deserves nothing more but her entirety. Lena felt tears in her eyes, of joy from ascension.

“Don’t stop!” She commanded firmly, in between their kisses. She tasted herself from Kara’s lips and she never knew she tasted this sweet, making her more aroused than she already is.

All Kara can do was nod. She knew she worked hard enough and it’s time for the obedient follower to gather all her rewards, taking another long trip from the north to the south. Her fingers marched steadily inside her master, as she left trails of harder kisses from her lips, down to her neck, sinking her teeth softly on her shoulder blades and clavicles. She conquered the wonders and the peaks of her breasts once more, where Lena’s moans commanded her to linger there for a bit longer and not to leave until she was satisfied. Traveling further south, she finally reached home and Lena gasped loudly while giving her a warm welcome.

Kara treaded her fingers that were almost at their limit, against Lena’s slippery walls. She went down on her again, kissing her with a bit of haste, with the help from her tongue this time, not realizing how starved she really was until now. She indulged herself once more, with the view, with Lena’s songs and her sweet cream ganache, while tapping in as many of her queen’s spots as she can at once.

She let herself move in rhythm, slowly gathering speed until her fingers inside were flicking just as fast as her tongue outside. Lena’s breathing followed in sync as expected, and Kara watched as she started to tremble, her chest rise and fall to take in more air, faster and faster.

_ “Kara!” _

Kara reached out her free hand to answer her queen’s call, and Lena held it against the mattress with their fingers entwined. The obedient follower watched carefully, as she multitasked and waited for the signal. She kept at it, silently praying for her strength to not give in until the first half of her reward arrives. And she wasn’t disappointed.

Lena held her breath and sang her final song.

_ “Oh, fuck! Kara! Ohh…god!” _

It was beautiful, how Lena breathed heavily with a wide, glowing smile on her face after making her come once more. Kara tried to catch her breath while slowly pulling out her fingers, little by little. She watched carefully at how Lena reacted to this sensation and was just as pleased. Lena looked delighted. Her queen’s needs had been met. Kara didn’t need to wait that long before she became filled again, with warm, sweet cream, flowing abundantly out of her queen. She reaped the fruits of her labor with her lips to her heart’s content, beaming with such pride while she slowly let herself relax down there for a while.

Seeing nothing but invisible fireworks on the ceiling, Lena’s mind went blank. She shuddered and felt a sudden chill all over her body. She reached out to pull the weighted blanket under her, but she felt weak and her body screamed in protest.  _ Shit.  _ She can’t feel her limbs. And for some reason, she seemed to have forgotten how to speak.

But Kara knew exactly what to do. She snuggled and wrapped herself around Lena to keep her warm.

“Is my queen pleased?” Kara asked after planting soft kisses along her sweaty and messy hairline.

“Very.” Lena whispered in return.

_ Queen. _ Kara called her a queen.  _ Her _ queen.

Cuddles are nice, but Kara’s cuddles are better. She’s warm, cuddly, and the scent of her perfume mixed with her sweat smells good. Really good. It does something to her mind, like poison. Or a love potion. It was addictive.

_ This feels good. Really good. _

She breathes her in once more and let her eyes rest for bit while her body and mind relaxed in the silence of their afterglow. She let her hand roam free upon Kara’s bareness, running up and down along the smooth curve of the soft toned muscles on her back. When she opened her eyes, she’s staring right into Kara’s bare chest, sprinkled with light freckles like stars in the sky. It made her smile. She found a little patch of birthmark just above her left breast and traced it with her finger. It was like a small cluster of islands in the middle of the ocean. An archipelago.

_ What am I doing? _ She smiled and bit her lip at how funny she found that thought was.

She looked up only to meet Kara’s gaze, with a soft smile slowly breaking out of her lips. She had been watching her.

“You okay?” Kara murmured.

The smell of Kara’s breath suddenly made her feel hungry for some reason. She smiled and nodded lightly in response, receiving another reassuring kiss on her forehead. Her hand wandered again, tracing the soft-chiseled tones on Kara’s muscles. Along the middle of her breasts and down to her abdomen. And then something came to mind all of a sudden.

Her hand slowly roamed downwards, passing by the lines from her six-pack and a little shallow opening that was her navel. Kara didn’t have any jiggly parts in that area. Lena bit her lip and explored further until it reached the space between Kara’s legs and bravely exploring the opening she found down there. To her surprise, they opened wider, inviting and allowing her to come in. And she did.

_ Oh, fuck! _

Kara was warm and drenched from there. A sudden wave of need came rushing over her again, turning a switch inside her head on and an engine starting. She had to do something about it. She wanted to do something for Kara.

“Up, on your knees.” Lena felt her cheeks blush, suddenly feeling a little shy and nervous at how her request sounded like a command.

“What?” Kara was puzzled.

“Prop up and face me.”

“Okay…” And Kara did as she was told.

She stood on her knees, spreading it wide in front of Lena as the latter slides a hand between her toned thighs. She let Lena feel her wetness and was amused at how she gasped in amazement to discover how doused she had been for the past hour. Kara breathes out and tried to relax. Lena’s touch sent quick shivers from down there and up to her brain. Her queen has started gaining confidence. And courage.

Lena took a deep breath and positioned herself comfortably. She planted kisses along Kara’s tummy while her hand familiarized its way inside her secret. She met Kara’s eyes, smiling down on her, giving her more courage and confidence. She slowly went in, mimicking Kara’s movements a while ago as she gazed up to her, to find out if she was doing the right thing. The blonde just beamed at her, nodding lightly, encouraging her to keep going. And she did.

_ “Hah…” _

That was Lena; probably fazed at how it feels to be inside someone else for the first time.

Kara swallowed and took another deep breath, keeping her head held high with her eyes closed, while whispering her thanks to the heavens. A smile escaped her lips when she felt long fingers gently treading inside her, pushing her back into an arc, and made her dig her fingers through her long blonde hair to scratch her scalp gently.

“ _ Ohh...” _

A moan escaped her. It felt good. Lena was doing really well. She held her hair up with just her hands in a messy ponytail to let her sweaty nape breathe, completely unaware of how magnificent that display was.

“Look at me.” Lena suddenly whispered.

Kara gladly answered to Lena’s request, looking down on her with both her hands still holding her golden locks up, and away from her face. Little did she know how soothingly captivating it was to see her flex her biceps and abs like that.

“I need to know.” Lena whispered again. She looked like she’d just seen something miraculous. Because she did. She leaned her free hand against Kara’s abdomen and offered a line of soft, wet kisses. And while getting lost in gazing deeply in a pair of blue eyes, her other hand scribbled love letters and binding spells inside of Kara.

By the way her lips parted in astonishment at the discovery of how magical the rain really was to the earth, she found evidence that goddesses does exist and lives among us. And one of them is standing humbly right before her, praising her for being good and brave.

_ “There! Yeah…right there…ohh!”  _ Kara howled to the moon.

Entirely moved by the scene, Lena took an oath to her deity, right then and there, swearing to herself she would do what it takes to make her proud and never disappoint her. She whispered a silent prayer of luck, of guidance, as she pushed her hands to work in honorable service, while she indulged herself with the enchanting sight and sound of Kara Danvers.

_ “Ohh…Lena…” _

Her name was being uttered with such praise, giving Lena more confidence to present her skills and how good she could really be when she wants to. She picked up her pace and moved her hand with such precision. That’s when she noticed how the great smile across Kara’s face became; filled with joy, astound and pride.

_ “God, you learn quickly!” _

Kara let out a soft laugh of admiration, and Lena blushed when her face suddenly got grabbed and kissed in the mouth, hard and deep and with such haste. It left her breathless, and stunned, and flattered. Kara’s approval and validation tasted like freedom. Like there’s nothing else that she cannot do, as long as she puts her heart and mind to it. Just like now. And when Kara’s hands stiffened all of a sudden, she knew that what she had been waiting for has finally arrived.

_ “Fuck! Oh…you’re really good!” _

It’s done. Lena gently pulled out her fingers free, but not slow enough. Kara flinched and her wetness oozed out like melted vanilla ice cream. She had plenty. But Lena was puzzled, skeptic, at why she didn’t have to do so much to get this much as her reward. And as if on reflex, she dove in anyway, to savor the consequence of her actions. With her mind and her mouth wide open, she braced herself to finally get a real taste of what the gushing behind the clothes rack was all about.

And she discovered everything, of how sweet and tasteful, and worth drooling over, how thirst-quenching and wonderful the hearsays really were, when she swallowed the Model Magnet’s gift.

Kara’s scent turns out to be more addictive down there. She suddenly felt hungry, greedy and selfish; she wanted more and she wants it all to herself. Lena used her fingers to scoop out more, and indulging right into it, to drown herself with it, while the generous goddess before her showered her with such blessings.

_ “Oh…Lena…” _

Kara trembled and fell backwards down the bed, while Lena chased her chance to feast on more of her. She didn’t care if it messed up her ivory sheets, or if she looked like a toddler who hasn’t figured out yet how to eat her ice cream properly. She licked, flicked, sucked and filled her face with Kara’s wetness until she shuddered and she liked it.

_ “Ahh!” _

Lena bragged of how satisfied she was with her reward like the Coca-Cola ad. And she crawled up on top of a giggling Kara, pink and breathless, and glowing with such gloriousness.

“Hey, you.” Kara chuckled softly.

“Hi!” Lena answered with a giggle and a childish smile across her face. “You’re so yummy.”

“Oh!” Kara can’t help but laugh. “Thank you?”

They both giggled as they glowed in the middle of the dim-lit bedroom, while Lena shared the reward she received with Kara through her kisses. She still can’t get over the feeling of the blonde’s lips in hers and how they tasted; like some kind of delicacy she will always crave.

Though, she knows she can handle her own emotions in public, now she doesn’t know how it will drive her wild each time. And just by the way Kara looks at her, she suddenly turns into some kind of crazy devotee, fangirling head over heels with this dazzling, delicious blondie. But when it’s just the two of them, she knows she can allow that side of herself be free.

Kara wrapped her strong arms around the woman on top of her, giving her a tight squeeze and kisses on her forehead.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, while she ran her hands up and down Lena’s back.

“Satisfied. You?”

“Drained. But satisfied as well.” Kara answered with a smile.

Lena felt the hand on her back slowly sliding down to her waist and stopping over to her buns only to give it a soft squeeze, before continuing on to its journey to the center of the earth, which can be found right between her legs, which she left wide open on purpose.

“Oh.” Lena whispered. “Someone must’ve left it open.”

Kara had to laugh before feeling Lena’s wetness again, only to be impressed.

“Oh!” She used two fingers to draw a few circles before going in for a gentle dip.  _ Is she still wet? Or she’s wet again? _ She pulled her hand back up to suck on her fingers.

“Mmm...” Kara hummed and licked her lips, aware that she was being watched.

Lena took those same fingers between her own lips and tasted her own wetness, aware that she was also being watched. She smiled innocently and suddenly blurted out:

“I wonder how long we could last doing all these over and over, until we can’t move anymore?”   
  



	6. Bossy*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new kind of Lena emerges...oops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then I found out…writing smut was kinda fun.

Lena swallowed nervously while she blinked towards the full-length glass windows, overlooking the National City skyline as she stood frozen in the middle of John Jones’ office.

_“…clack…clack…clack…”_

The clacking sound of John’s shoes dreadfully and slowly surrounded her, along with a pair of dark brown eyes and furrowed eyebrows staring carefully back at her like a hungry lion sizing up his prey.

“Did you get a haircut?” He suddenly asked.

“N-no.”

“Botox? Face lift?”  
  


“No. Why?” Lena was a bit ridiculed and completely puzzled. _Jeez, what did I do this time?_

“You…” John stopped in front of her and looked at her from head to toe, still with his eyebrows furrowed in deep wonder. “…there’s something different about you.”

Lena didn’t know how to respond to that, but her eyebrows arched up alarmingly high.

“You’re not…” John held his breath and hesitated for a bit. “…you’re not pregnant are you?”

“What?! No!” Lena blurted out in plain disgust and John let out a huge sigh of relief.

The CatCo CEO slowly chuckled with a hand over his chest, leaving Lena more confused and bewildered. She just stood there, watching and blinking at him while he laughed.

“Thank god! I thought your brother finally got a reason to kill me!” He kept laughing while shaking his head and his eyes a little teary.

Lena found herself narrowing her eyes and also shaking her head, in an attempt to figure out what that was all about. She gave up trying when John waved his hand, gesturing for someone to come in.

“Sir? Your 9:20 is here. And Ms. Luthor, brunch with Ms. Eve in fifteen minutes?” Jess came in to remind them.

“I’ll be right out!” John nodded to the other assistant and left Lena with a soft pat on the shoulder. “Congratulations!” He whispered before walking out of his office.

Lena watched him as he leave, with a deep sigh and blinked at Jess, clearly asking for answers.

“Do I look pregnant to you, Jess?! Be honest with me.” She suddenly asked with a clueless, worried face and Jess snorted.

The new assistant cleared her throat before answering. “Uhh…no? Are you?”

“Of course, not! How would that even possible?!?” Lena chuckled loudly and Jess giggled. “Well, have I gotten…fat?!”

“Oh, no! Uh-uh. No.” Jess shook her head repeatedly. “No, no, no.”

“Then what is it?!” Lena rests her hands on her waist.

“You really wanna know what I think?”

“Please.”

“I honestly think…” Jess glanced around to make sure they were out of earshot before stepping in closer to whisper something in her ear and Lena leaned in to listen. “...you finally got laid.”

Lena pulled away with a shade of horror on her face. She blinked repeatedly and by the way she swallowed thickly only confirmed it.

“It’s the good kind, isn’t it?” Jess smiled and nodded, with her nose scrunched and eyes narrowed with such certainty. She then ran her thumb and index fingers together against her lips, making a gesture of zipping it close. “Oh, and coffee arrived just for you.” She winked and turned like nothing happened.

The way Lena refrained herself from smiling made Jess bite her lips to conceal her own, while she opened the glass doors for the young Luthor, who was clueless of the glimmer in her eyes that were too shimmery for anyone not to notice.

“Thanks, Jess!” Lena muttered with a small smile as she walked out of John’s office.

“Don’t mention it.” Jess whispered.

Lena made a beeline for her desk with her heart dancing inside her chest at the sight of a large cup of coffee from Noonan’s, with a piece of neon pink paper stuck on it. Glancing around quickly before sitting down, she snatched the note to read it under her desk.

_I had a great time. :) _

There was no name to tell who it was from, but the handwriting and the smiley face was enough for her to know. For whatever reason, she leaned both of her elbows on her desk just to stare at the scribbled five words in the note in her clasp, unaware of how flushed her cheeks became and the kind of smile that her lips were showing.

Little did she know of how amused the new assistant was as she looked on from a distance, by the way Lena tittered like a smitten little girl in her blissful state. Jess can’t help but purse her lips to stop herself from smiling or giggling even, from the discreetly contagious vibe that Lena had been spreading around all morning.

The air around Lena’s desk suddenly smelled of vanilla and almonds, creating a circle of foggy scenarios from her memories to hover around her head. She had the sudden urge to sniff on the note, thinking maybe it smelled of _her_ too. Or her perfume.

_That’s a possibility, right?_ She thought to herself as she pulled the note back towards her to take a whiff, but surprisingly, it didn’t reached her nose.

“Is John in?” Alex asked casually, holding up the sticky note which miraculously ended up in her hand. “Oh, hey! Did you get a haircut?”

“I…” Lena’s smile vanished along with her vocabulary in that instant while Alex just blinked at her with the usual friendly smile across her face.

“Wait, are you…” Alex let out a soft gasp as her face lights up a little more. “You’re glowing!” She announced and turned to Jess’ desk just across from Lena’s. “She’s glowing, right?” She asked the new assistant, who just nodded in response. “Ooh…I wonder why? Wait, you’re not pregnant, are you?” She asked, turning back to Lena.

“God, no.”

“So, where’s John?” She asked again, after realizing he’s not in his office. Lena just blinked back at her.

“He’s in a meeting.”

Jess answered from behind, making her turn around again to face her. The Creative Director narrowed her eyes suspiciously after noticing how the new assistant tried to conceal a smile. Her gaze landed back to Lena, whose face turned a little ash-stricken, then back to Jess who looked down and swallowed to dodge her gaze, and back to Lena again, now pressing the bridge of her nose.

“He won’t be back for at least forty minutes, tops.” Lena mumbled and sighed before finally meeting her gaze.

“Hmm…I smell something corrupted in here.” Alex hummed while stepping closer towards Lena’s desk, eyes fixed on her. “And they aren’t any of my files.” She suddenly remembered the stolen note in her hand and cleared her throat to read it aloud. “I had a…”

“No!” Lena blurted out loud, causing Alex to suddenly stop reading midway. “Please...”

Alex suspiciously turned to her, then back to the note, with crinkles of confusion between her eyebrows and did it a few more times before noticing the coffee cup on Lena’s desk. And then recognizing the handwriting and the smiley face from the sticky note, it all slowly made sense. That’s when her eyes widened all of a sudden and her mouth flew open in a silent gasp of shock.

“Don’t...” Lena swallowed thickly, while Alex clapped a hand over her mouth.

Alex was left speechless, blinking and frozen from where she stood. She took in a deep breath and held it, her hands trembling as she gave the note back to a flushed Lena, who shielded her eyes embarrassingly with her hand while taking the said note back.

Lena bit her lips when their gaze meets again while shaking her head, her eyes pleading. The message was pretty clear. And all Alex could respond in return was a gesture of her hand zipping her lips close while retreating quietly, stepping away from the assistants’ desks and back to her office.

Once she entered the safety of her office, Alex locked the door behind her, drew the blinds close and whipped out her phone as she tried to catch her breath. She pressed on a speed dial and paced around her office with her hands trembling.

“Kel? Babe?!?”

_“Hi, babe! Is everything okay?” _

Kelly’s soothing voice from the other end of the line was enough for Alex to burst out sobbing all of a sudden. The Creative Director leaned her back against the wall by the windows and slid down to sit herself on the floor.

_“Wait…are you crying? What happened?!?!”_

“It’s Kara…” Alex let out a sob.

_“What?! Why?! What happened to her? Is she okay?!? Where are you?! Are you okay?! What happened?!?”_

There was a clear splash of panic and worry in Kelly’s voice. And maybe from a bit of guilt, Alex cleared her throat and took a deep breath to calm herself down a little.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Sorry. I’m here in my office, and I think she’s fine. It’s just...”

_“What the-? Alex!?!? Don’t scare me like that!!!”_

“I know! I know! I’m so sorry, babe! I’m just so happy…”

There was a long pause and a deep sigh from the other end of the line, a soft quiet laugh and Kelly’s voice was sweet again.

_“Why? Did she…won the lottery or something?”_

“Something like that…”  
  


_“Oh! Okay? So…what happened?”_

“She finally got laid!” Alex blurted out and bursts out crying again.

_“What?!?! Are you serious?! Wait, are you sure about that? She told you?”_

“No.”

Kelly scoffed and chuckled. _“You know Danvers…you gotta ask her first to confirm it, right?”_

“Well, she sent her coffee and a note that says _I had a great time_ and she’s glowing, like…the pregnant kind of glow!” Alex responded almost breathlessly. “What else could that possibly mean, Olsen?”

_“Kara is glowing?”_

“No, Lena.”

_“Wha-…as in…Luthor?!? Oh, my god!”_

“I know, right?!” Alex sniffed.

_“That’s…babe, that’s scary!”_

“Wha-…what? What do you mean?”

“Haven’t you heard?!”

“Heard what?!?” Alex suddenly found herself getting up on her feet and pacing around her office again.

_“Her brother, Lex? It was rumored that he hunts down whoever is dating his sister.”_

“And…?”

_“I don’t know, but…things happen.”_

“What kind of things?!”

* * *

“You can wait inside, Ms. Luthor. I’ll let her know you’re here.”

“Thank you.”

_Ohh._ That was her initial reaction, the moment she was ushered inside of Eve’s office. It was like walking in an art gallery inside of a ginormous designer clothing store, only with glass walls to serve as partition. The office wasn’t too big or too fancy. The entirety of it was pretty much simple and minimalistic, but everything she sees speaks of infrangible refinement.

Every color and texture seemed to blend in so perfectly. Every piece of furniture or ornaments are mostly neutral colors and cool hues with very minimal details of consistent warmth. No shocking tones or exaggerated contrasts or surprising mix and match, but only of steady, soothing, fluid harmony.

_Was I too early? _Lena glanced on her watch and realized she wasn’t. She stepped out of the office and decided to take a look around the numerous pillars of full-length mirrors and rows of clothes rack, all filled with hanged garments. They were all somewhat arranged in a ridiculously meticulous way, yet astoundingly pleasing to the eyes. She stood there in the middle of the widest aisle, laid with dark red carpet from the entrance of the whole Wardrobe Department to the glass doors of Eve’s office, perhaps making it so that everyone who visits her would feel like walking the red carpet.

_Swish. _The place was almost empty and quiet for some reason. She walked through one of the rows of mini and midi dresses, and discovered how anyone could really blend in with these tall racks of clothes and go unnoticed. Taking off her shoes that’s been killing her all morning, she crouched and sat onto the carpeted floor to stretch her legs. _Ah, comfy!_

Then out of the corner of her eye, she found what appeared to be a clearing, hidden in between the racks of coats. She squinted her eyes to look more carefully and out of curiosity.

_Is that a…a shag rug? _Her eyes suddenly glimmered with interest and excitement. She crawled on all fours towards it, her high heels in tow and sprawled onto the hidden patch of faux fur on the floor to reduce the tension on her back.

_Ahh! _Stretching like a cat always felt so good. It was oddly soothing to be somewhat isolated and hidden in that small space. The fluffy patch of carpet smelled of light peppermint, and it strangely felt so homey and comfortable that her eyes slowly started to droop when she heard voices walking into the wardrobe.

_“…haven’t seen you in decades!”_

_“You lookin’ gorgeous! Where were you?”_

_“You’re so skinny! Are you dying?”_

_“I just got out of my grave the other day, so…already did!”_

_“Then, have you tried the fresh brewed tea? I heard Dinky’s gonna work with Madam again!” *squeals*_

_“For real?!” *oohs*_

_“I guess for Madam’s new line? Ugh! Can’t wait to see those chunky arms again.” *giggle*_

_“I hope I make the list for the prints. Or the runway.”_

_“Not making the list is fine, as long as I can see Dinky behind the scenes.” *laughs*_

_“You wanna see Dinky from behind?” *giggles*_

_“Or Dinky behind me?! That would work as well!” *more giggles*_

_“Ugh! I’ve seen those up-close in a summer collection shoot before? And it was like…just two feet away from my face and I was like…just staring at god’s work for like, the whole five minutes? Oh, my god! I was watering all over!” *murmurs and giggles*_

_“You didn’t reach for it? Aww…to reach the unreachable star.”_

_“I would’ve taken a bite off of it! Just two feet away? What’s wrong with you?!” *giggles*_

_“You could’ve just like…say oops! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stumble and fall…”_

_“For you!” *more giggles*_

_“I almost reached for it! A couple of girls were actually pushing me to do it!”_

_“So you let your chance slip away from your fingers?!” *giggles*_

_“Just two feet away? Giiiirl!?” *giggle*_

_“Hey! It’s different when Dinky’s right there in front of you! You suddenly freeze into this huge block of stupid professionalism!”_

_“But who knows? Maybe this time will be different?” *oohs*_

_“Something tells me, that even if you did lay a finger on Dinky’s behind, what you’re only gonna get in return is that blinding flash of pearly whites and that sunny sunshiny smile.”_

_“The sound of her laugh…” *hums*_

_“Dinky’s really nice, no one would ever dare do things like that to her.”_

_“Exactly!”_

_“Ohh! And those kind blue eyes?!? Have you ever seen them up close?”_

_“Yesss! Dinky checked on my supercalifragilistic lashes once, and oh my god! It’s like staring right into god’s eyes!? I ascended!” *murmurs*_

_“Dinky is even hotter without those…” _

_“I heard Dinky works in a bar now. Is that true?”_

_“Dunno. But I heard it’s in a dive bar? Ew.” *groans*_

_“Really?! Ugh! That ugly bitch Christmas Candy will pay!”_

_“Is that Candy dead yet?”_

_“DK/DC. But do you know which dive bar and where?”_

_“No. But maybe it won’t be that hard to find.”_

_“Wanna go for a hunt? If not tonight, tomorrow?” _

_“Maybe we can take Dinky home this time?” *giggles*_

_“You think so? Is Dinky still single?”_

_“I hope so!”_

_“Or better yet, Dinky would to take us home instead.” *giggles*_

_“Like…ohh, Dinky, I think I’m too drunk to go home, can you take me to your…” _

“Eve?!”

The giggles and murmurings suddenly stopped. Lena cleared her throat after sneaking out of her hiding spot and finding her way to walk along the wide aisle again, undetected.

“Eve!? Are you here?! Has anyone of you seen Eve? She’s not in her office.” She asked the skinny models huddled together in one of the rows.

_“Uhh…she…”_

_“I think she’s in one of the fitting rooms?”_

“Oh, thanks!” She smiled sweetly and walked towards the direction of the fitting rooms. But after passing by two pillars, she suddenly ducked and shoved herself under one of the clothes rack to hide again and listen some more.

_“Who is that gorgeous little missy?” _

_“You don’t know?! It’s Lena Luthor, you gargoyle!” *scoffs*_

_“Lex Luthor’s younger sister?!?” *gasp*_

Lena almost screamed when a hand suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed her by the mouth.

“Shh!” Eve’s face appeared, crawling out from the racks of suits and gowns with a finger over her lips to shush her.

“What the hell, Eve?!?” The look of terror in Lena’s face was as clear as the angry vein in her forehead. And only then, she noticed that they were in another patch of dark red fluffy rug, just a little bigger than the other one she first saw.

“So, you’ve found my favorite spot! Welcome to my closet!” Eve mumbled excitedly in a whisper, crouching down on her knees.

“I was waiting for you in your office! Have you been here, hiding all this time?!?” Lena whispered back, a bit enraged but more surprised while still trying to calm herself.

“Sorry, force of habit. Brunch?” Eve crawled in closer, settled next to Lena on that hidden patch of fluffy rug and suddenly held out a large bag of take out.

“Wha-…here? We’re going to eat here?” Lena’s eyes went wider in surprise with a little hint of outrage.

_“Did you see those clavicles and jawlines?”_

_“Oh, my…and that juicy ass?”_

_“Killer! What is she doing here?”_

_“Maybe she’s friends with Madam?” *hums*_   
  


_“Think she can make it? Madam’s couture line, I mean?”_

_“She’ll need someone big to make some noise with.”_

_“Think its Killer V? Is she even big enough?” *hums*_

“Umm…where would you prefer, then?” Eve asked while taking out paper containers from the bag one after another and laid them onto the fluffy carpet. “I have cordon bleu, lamb chops, sandwiches, ravioli, salad wraps just in case you’re vegetarian, and…” She blindly searched the fluffy carpet and suddenly peeled a part of it, only to reveal a door of a small cooler which seemed to had been installed underneath the floor. “…I have Belgian truffles, white, red and soda water. And also, there’s a Roland Mouret that I would love for you try on for later.”

* * *

Lena decided to illicitly occupy an outdoor table at Noonan’s, that same afternoon. Hiding behind a pair of oversized sunglasses and a travel magazine, she took the time to carefully observe how her sweet, lovely Kara worked with her Noonan’s cap and dorky glasses on behind the cash register from a distance. Who cares? She had a few more minutes to spare anyway, before her lunch break is over. And as it turns out, something sketchy does happen between the counter, especially when girls take their turn to order.

She tried her best to digest the irksome way of how Kara smiled back at her female customers when they flash their grossly, giggly grin at her, until her stomach can’t tolerate it anymore. Taking a deep breath before leaving her seat, she straightened out the cutout stretch-knit dress that Eve lent her, marched inside the coffee shop and headed straight to the front of the queue, with the vein in her forehead already popping out in protest.

“Lena!” Kara blurted out. She was apparently caught by surprise, her eyes suddenly shining bright like the morning sun at the sight of her muse. Lena looked dazzling in her black, sleeveless, bodycon dress, exposing her distractingly chiseled shoulders and clavicles, with her hair up in a neat bun, eyes hiding behind her oversized sunnies, and her lips as red as her glimmering ruby earrings.

“My usual frappe, please?” Lena smiled sweetly but Kara just blinked back at her, standing there frozen.

_“Excuse me, miss, but there’s a queue here?”_

The guy next in line protested, before a sudden wave of soft murmurs and complains followed among the line of people waiting for their turn. Lena’s smile suddenly vanished. The assistant took another deep breath before removing her sunglasses off, turned towards the guy and the queue with a blank stare and a raised eyebrow. The murmurs suddenly stopped. She just eyed the guy coldly, while the visible vein in her forehead posed a threat, like a gun to his head.

And as if on cue, the line of people gulped all at the same time. Some rolled their eyes, some cowered and sighed, but the whole establishment suddenly fell dead-silent. Lena just smiled back at the dorky blonde barista, who started to get nervous from behind the cash register.

“Excuse me? Hi! Is everything okay, here?” Winn suddenly came out, making a small wave of his hand from behind the counter.

“Hi! Do you mind if I borrow her for a minute? There’s something I need to discuss with her in private.” Lena smiled at Winn, then to a clueless Kara. “It’s urgent.”

“Sure. Go.” A puzzled Winn waved Kara off and gestured them inside the kitchen.

Lena didn’t even feel the need to be invited. She already knew her way in. Grabbing the tip bowl before walking past the counter and through the kitchen like she owns the place, a confused Kara took off her Noonan’s cap and followed anxiously behind.

_“Out!”_

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Lena bark inside the cramped employee locker room, where a baffled Mackenzie and Leslie quietly walked out anyway, still with their packed lunches and half-eaten sandwiches inside their mouths.

“Sorry!” Kara whispered apologetically as her two co-workers went past her, exchanging confused glances on their way out of the locker room.

Once the door had been closed behind them, Lena slammed the tip bowl down the long bench inside the tiny space. Kara blinked anxiously as she watched her pick out the pieces of paper from the tip bowl that weren’t supposed to be there, and flattened them out one by one so she can read them out loud.

“Georgie, seven point five. Sandy, five with a dollar sign. Courtney, seven. Amy, eight with a smiley face. Jenny, nine and a star. Robin, eight. Vicki, seven and LOL.” Lena reads accusingly in a low voice, holding up the pieces of paper in her hand while she waited for answers.

It was clear as day. They were phone numbers scribbled on small pieces of paper, with a small number or a note just above it in blue ink and in Kara’s handwriting.

“It’s…it’s a rating.” Kara stammered and swallowed nervously.

“A rating?! You’re rating this…person?!” Lena pointed at the piece of paper with a handwritten phone number and the name Jenny, before throwing the rest of them in the air. She became more enraged when Kara tried to catch them before they even hit the floor. “Based on what, the tip you received?!?” Her eyes widened with such threat and suspicion.

“It’s for Winn! He asked me to rate them as his potential dates!” Kara murmured, trying to explain.

“That you also had to watch them as they walked away?! Tips, really?!” Lena remained calm but was clearly upset.

“What?!? No!?” Kara denied.

“Liar! I saw you just a while ago! The last four of these…” Lena started picking out a few more of the phone numbers from the tip bowl and threw them again in the air.

“Wha-…Well, I had to!” Kara replied in her defense but Lena just rested her hands on her hips with her eyebrows raised, obviously waiting for a more valid explanation.

“The supervisor asked me to! He thinks I have good taste in women!” Kara swallowed thickly after realizing she shouldn’t have said that. “Or some kind of good radar...”

Lena remained silent to make the cramped room more uncomfortable, while her eyes narrowed into slits like she was trying to read the guilt and anxiety slowly oozing out of Kara’s nostrils.

“I’m sorry, okay?! I’ll tell Winn I can’t do that chore anymore!” Kara tried to apologize, a spoonful of guilt somewhat stuck inside her throat.

“On your knees.” Lena suddenly blurted out.

“What?”

“Eat me.”

“Wha- as in…here?!” Kara’s heart suddenly started to race, her mind lagging a bit. “Are you…”

“Now!” She commanded.

Kara leaned in closer to kiss her for a start, but Lena stopped her abruptly by holding up a finger against her approaching lips.

“No, I said now!”

Kara retreated a little and went down on her knees in a bit of a hurry while Lena kept watch, eyes still narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed. She just leaned her back against the wall and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she sulked, letting Kara do all the work on her own.

The blonde swallowed hard, tiny beads of sweat forming on her forehead while she carefully lifted Lena’s skirt up to her waist in a way that it won’t get too wrinkled, revealing her satin, seamless underwear.

Lena opened her legs a little wider to let Kara do her bidding. The latter had to scratch her forehead before pulling the flexible fabric down and out of the way before going in directly for the brunette’s parted folds as she was told. Lena’s scent did its magic again in a flash, making Kara’s cheeks flush and hot in that instant.

_“Mmm…” _

A frustrated groan escaped Kara’s lips and Lena smiled down in amusement. She can feel Kara’s annoyance from the intensity of her hangry kisses down there and how her nose crinkled, while her tongue wriggled around deliberately.

_“Unggh…”_

It came from Lena this time, as she allowed her eyelids to droop and her deep breaths be heard when she thirstily got slurped.

_“Shh!” _

Lena glowered down when Kara shushed her. Although gently, she silently forced Kara’s head back in, commanding her to go back to work. The blonde kept her mouth busy while she held up a hand to remind Lena where they were, and the assistant just rolled her eyes in response. Lena was obviously upset, but Kara did something with her tongue to distract her queen’s brooding.

“I was…_ah…_I was in a meeting with Eve, and I…_ugh_…I heard plenty.” Lena suddenly muttered as she twitched, her calves tightening and her gaze focused on the door and not meeting Kara’s eyes. “Model Magnet?” She scoffed.

“And what did she…”

The blonde’s words were shortly muffled as Lena dipped her hips a bit and squirmed it around, shoving herself deeper into Kara’s open mouth.

“Keep busy. You…_ah_…you don’t have to…to know, bec-…because it won’t matter anyway.”

“Mm-hmm…” Kara hummed, sending some kind of ticklish buzz on Lena’s nerves. She can’t help but giggle when she saw how it made Lena twitch and shudder a little, only making the brunette more annoyed when she noticed she was being laughed at.

“Could you please stop-…_no, keep going_…_ah, yes_...I mean, could you please not…_hah_…not smile too much when you-…when you…_oh, god_…when you…_ugh_…work the cash register?!” In between her breaths and her silenced moans, Lena rambled like an angry jealous girlfriend. Which, she obviously is.

“Hmp-um-hm-mm-um!” (It’s part of my job!) Kara attempted to answer in protest while her mouth does its job.

“Too much! I said…o_h, fuck_…don’t…_ungh_…_don’t stop_…don’t…don’t smile too much!” Lena was trying to catch her breath, but she seemed to understand what Kara was saying.

“Hmm-umm-uhm-hmm-mm?” (How much is too much?) Kara’s eyebrows were furrowed, displaying her dismay. Lena on the other hand, rolled her eyes again in response before clicking her tongue and taking in a deep breath.

“Fuck me.” She instructed with urgency in a low tone while glancing at her watch. “You got five minutes.”

Kara didn’t waste any second and obeyed. She pulled away to swipe and slip a finger inside Lena’s wetness, quickly following it with another.

_“Good, god!” _

Lena had to clap both her hands over her mouth to stop herself from moaning too loudly when Kara started working fast right away to her surprise. She looked down at her apologetically, but the blonde only tilted her head a little, and narrowed her eyes in return. Kara is obviously not happy. But it pleased Lena, when the blonde barista closed her eyes to concentrate on her craft anyway, which didn’t disappoint. The sensation she felt suddenly escalated, making her grip to her mouth even tighter and her knees to start trembling.

Kara watched in amusement, still a tiny bit pissed while Lena muffled her moans, her loud breathing and her squirming. She used her free hand to multitask and work on Lena’s clit, adding more sharp and tingling zaps all throughout her body.

_Dropping by to make such a fuss over something unnecessary? This is your punishment._ Although admitting only to herself how she liked being told what to do in bed or in situations like this, she really hates brattinellas just as much as she hated kale.

“Are you jealous or something?” Kara suddenly asked while her hands kept busy. She studied Lena’s face for a clue of her response to that question, but all she saw was how tighter Lena clapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes squeezed shut and her feet wriggling, while she tried to catch her breath through her nose. The blonde shook her head and let out a sigh of disappointment, while her hands did their job like they had minds of their own. 

Her sudden need had been met, oh-so satisfyingly. So, Lena steadied her breath to brace herself for her upcoming release and held out a hand to hold Kara, who reached for it with her lips in return and kissed her open palm thrice. It made her smile. No, laugh; in the realization of how ridiculous her earlier attitude was, about whatever it is that she heard from Eve that morning and Winn’s phone number-rating task. Her legs tensed all of a sudden and she started to vibrate.

“There’s nothing to be jealous about, my queen.” Kara muttered, planting another warm kiss inside Lena’s wrist just before she finally came. The latter held onto a bunch of Kara’s hair for dear life, with her nose scrunched and mouth open to let out a soundless scream, only to channel it towards the angry veins on her neck and her forehead. She tilted her head back against the wall and let her deep breaths be in perfect rhythm with the intense throbbing between her legs.

It was quite a sight for Kara, she must admit, enough to make her really wet and horny in return. But the tiny bit of annoyance she still feel at the moment was quite enough for her to remain calm. Lena being jealous was a little cute but her bodily fluid however, seemed to be as plenty as the unnecessary things she’d been brooding about for the last few minutes, that Kara had to cup her hand to keep it from streaming down Lena’s thigh or leave evidence on the polished concrete floor.

Her fingers haven't been pulled out yet when she dived right into Lena’s folds, using her mouth to harvest the product of her rush job. She kissed and licked, flicked her tongue and sucked Lena’s wetness some more, driving the brunette in a sudden frenzy and unexpectedly making her come again right after the other.

It was just as sweet, nevertheless, and Kara let it all flow right into her mouth to quench a thirst that she didn’t know she had that day. She allowed her nose, lips and chin be soaked in such delicious mess, while Lena tried to catch her breath. She only pulled away when she was sure that her work will remain discreet and untraceable.

“Oww!” A loud painful groan escaped Kara as she tried to move her strained legs and lift her knees from the floor. She took a moment to catch her breath, but a hand suddenly grabbed her by the chin and pulled her upwards, painfully forcing her knees to straighten up. Lena’s thirsty mouth devouring her cream-soaked lips was enough to distract her from the pain, creating loud and wet and deep kisses, while they seem to clean up each other from the mess they both made.

“You’re mine.” Lena breathed clearly with her cold eyes as she finished, and raised an eyebrow before letting a bewildered Kara go. She wiped off the residue from her chin with her thumb and sucked it clean to taste herself, while maintaining eye contact with her sole witness. Kara just stood there staring, completely wowed as Lena winked and licked her cherry red, smudge-proof lips clean, which probably tasted of rousing spontaneity with a tinge of childish ego.

The brunette almost forgot how she was left frozen against the wall and had to take a moment to gather the rest of her thoughts which suddenly went missing. Slowly, she blinked and heaved, taking in deep breaths and braced herself to check if her legs have regained their consciousness. And luckily, they have. Or so she thought, as her knees suddenly buckled when she tried to stand up straight.

“I got you.” Kara mumbled, steadying her by the waist.

“I got it.” Lena countered, still catching her breath.

But Kara insisted and pulled up her underwear and flattened down her skirt, putting back everything from where they were, before taking Lena slowly into her strong arms to help her. They stood inside that tiny space for a few more seconds, inhaling the sweet scent of their sweat and faded perfume, blinking slowly in mutual silence with their foreheads touching until Lena can stand on her own.

“Have I pleased my queen?” Kara asked in a whisper while admiring Lena’s afterglow, but her queen just gazed back at her, hands on her shoulders and not even a single trace left of her bratty attitude from earlier.

Then she made Lena turn around just to be sure that the crime they just committed in that cramped locker room will not leave a single trace of evidence in her steps and her black stretch-knit dress. Cracking her neck to compose herself, Lena let out a deep shameless sigh and held her head up high, once she was told she’s good to go.

“You have nothing to worry about!”

Kara’s voice echoed inside Noonan’s kitchen, as soon as the door to the locker room bursts open. She trailed behind a serious-looking Lena, who didn’t even flinch or give any kind of response. A small number of staff were present in the thankfully noisy kitchen, minding their own business and cowering as they walk past. Kara caught up with her, halfway out of the doorway and pulled her gently by the elbow to whisper something in her ear.

_“I’m all yours.”_

Lena swallowed and retreated with a blank stare. She only blinked at her in return, but noticed the hint of worry in Kara’s face. She sighed, then conjured a pair of sunglasses from her purse and puts them on to hide the overly satisfied glimmer in her eyes.

“I’ll hold on to that.” She said out loud and clear with a blank face and a raised eyebrow before going out from behind the counter.

“Have a great day, Ms. Luthor!” Winn grinned at her while holding out a creamy-green frappuccino for her to take. “On the house.”

“Oh thanks, Winn! You too!” She nodded at the supervisor and took the drink with a sweet smile on her face before making her way towards the exit, as if nothing out of the ordinary ever happened.

Kara just stood there, shaking and scratching her head while she watched Lena walk away, leaving nothing but her invisible and indelible mark behind.

“Are we in some kind of trouble?” Winn asked.

Kara clicked her tongue. “No. Just a Luthor being a Luthor, I guess?”

* * *

_“ch-chuck!”_

That was the sound of Nia’s time card being punched by the Bundy clock when she walks in ten minutes early for work, an hour before the bar’s opening. Reaching for her locker door to put her knapsack in, she stopped midway at the sound of a hair-raising, spine-tingling hum echoing from inside the bar.

She walked slowly towards the sound, her heart racing. It was still dark, but she saw movements. She just saw James outside talking to his phone and Kelly would always come in a few hours after the opening time. So probably, no one else was in the bar yet but her.

_“…hmm-hmm…hmm-hmm…and the way you look…tonight…”_

Nia let out a huge sigh of relief. It was just Kara, humming and singing while putting down the chairs hanging from the tables.

_“…and your cheeks so soft...hmm-hmm…hmm-hmm…hmm…but to looove youuu…”_

“Kara?”

“Oh, hey! I started out already!”

“You are a bit early.” Nia walked closer towards the blonde with a puzzled look on her face after noticing the same weird idiotic smile on Kara’s face as she worked.

“Am I?” Kara flatly responded, going back by the bar to refill the napkin holders. “…hmm-hmm-hmmm…tearing my fear apaaart…hmm-hmm-hmm…wrinkles your nose…”

“What’s that?”

“Hm? Napkins? Hmm-hmm…my foolish heaaart…oh…”

“That.” Nia just gestured at Kara’s face, which was incredibly sunny and bright despite the dim-lit ambience surrounding them.

“That what?” The blonde touched her cheek and chin, and looked at her reflection from the stainless surface of a napkin holder.

“Did you get a…not a haircut…highlights?”

“What? No.” Kara scoffed and kept humming while stuffing handful of napkins. “…hmm-hmm…never ever change…”

“You’re…singing.”

“Uhh…yeah?”

“Did you…” Nia’s eyes suddenly widened then narrowed in suspicion. “Did you get a…a facial?”

Kara scoffed again, her eyebrows furrowing. “Why would I even need that?”

“No, I mean…” Nia eyed her meaningfully and Kara stopped dead on her tracks, eyes suddenly wide and bewildered, unaware of how red her cheeks became all of a sudden.

_“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!!”_

James bursts through the metal door with a loud bang. “What is it?!?!”

Kara stood there all red with her hands covering her ears and Nia shrieking while flapping her hands ecstatically up in the air.

“Nia!?” James bellowed loud enough to stop the high-pitched noise she was making and bouncing within the walls of the empty establishment.

“Sorry! It was…nothing.” Nia smiled, flashing her teeth as she heaved. “I thought I saw a cockroach, but it was just…crumpled napkin.”

Relaxing his shoulders, letting out a deep sigh and a lazy grin, James turned around and disappeared out of the door again.

“I knew it! You slept with…” Nia’s words were silenced by Kara’s hand against her mouth.

“Shh!!! Jeez! Nia!” Kara shushed in gritted teeth, still flushed and a bit panicked in wonder of how the other bartender figured it out just like that. Nia shrieked again, but with her mouth closed and still muffled by her hands this time.

“Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!” Nia exclaimed, jogging in place and flinging her arms around Kara, enclosing her into a tight hug while jumping up and down, unbothered by the discomfort on the blonde’s face as their bodies rubbed against each other. “Oh, sorry!” She mumbled and pulled awkwardly away when she noticed how that made Kara’s face more red.

Kara chuckled worriedly while wiping beads of sweat on her forehead as Nia asked with her excitement still not waning.

“So…how was it?!?”


	7. Locked*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds herself walking inside the Edge building again.  
And got locked up inside with none other than…Lena.
> 
> ...uh-oh...  
Jealous Kara, here we go.

_“Nice to see you again, Ms. K.D.!”_

_“Ms. K.D.?! How’ve you been?”_

_“Hi, Ms. K.D.! Lookin’ great!”_

_“Ms. K.D.! You’re back?!?”_

“Oh, no, no…I’m just visiting! Nice to see you too!”

Kara swallowed nervously and had to put on a façade to every person who greeted her by the lobby, despite the knots of anxiety twisting inside her stomach. She knew she had been excessively flattening out her camel blazer and readjusting the strap of her satchel hanging across her chest every ten minutes or so.

Walking the Edge hallways again felt uncomfortable but she had to, only because Eve also asked her to come on such short notice. Kara can’t help but watch her back every now and then, keeping her head down and hoping she won’t draw too much attention that afternoon. But something caught her eye from the third floor indoor balcony. A middle-aged man in his fine suit and the signature smug across his face which she knows so well; the man whom everyone inside that building probably knows.

_Morgan Edge._

But it wasn’t really him who caught Kara’s attention, but the person that he was talking to. That pointy ear she liked to nibble on, that overly defined jawline and mischievous smile that can stab on her gut just by looking at them, that cotton candy scented long dark hair up in a high ponytail displaying the pale skin on that lascivious nape, that familiar and distinct standing posture, how that pencil skirt resembled the shape of that hourglass body and those calves that makes Kara bite the inside of her lower lip every single time.

_Lena? She’s here too? Wait a minute…_

Something about the way she smiled at him made the knots inside Kara’s stomach twist tighter, instinctively narrowing her eyes and make creases between her eyebrows appear.

_“Boss K.D.?!? Is that you?!?”_

A loud feminine voice bounced around the marble floors of the hallway, along with a few pairs of hurried footsteps and Kara whirled around to see a small bunch of familiar faces. She doesn’t remember all their names, but she never forgets a face of the models she had worked with.

“Hey, you guys! How are you doing?” She puts on her brightest smile and continued on making her way to Eve’s office, while the huddle of tall, skinny and beautiful-looking people flocked and gushed excitedly around her, obviously slowing her down on purpose.

“So, what do you say about my offer, Ms. Luthor? I can give you any seat that you want.” Morgan Edge bites his lip, the signature smug on his face still unwavering.

“In exchange for what, a week-long vacation with my brother?” A bit distracted Lena turned to him, trying her best to sound funny and Morgan did let out a solid chuckle.

“No, something more practical than that.” He replied as he leaned an elbow against the railing, still facing her.

“And that would be…?” Lena crossed her arms over her chest to brace herself.

“Your friendship.” Morgan muttered while cocking an eyebrow.

Lena took a deep breath and curled a corner of her lips in return. “Tempting. Look, I’m running late for my meeting with Eve, but perhaps I’ll reconsider after you had a decent game of golf with my brother?” She checked on her watch then looked up and down the empty corridor.

“I’m always up for a challenge, Lena.” He stood up straight and beamed confidently at her.

“I’ll see you around, Morgan.” She smiled and turned to leave.

_If you can play golf while skydiving, that is._ Lena whispered to herself as her feet raced towards the Wardrobe Department in unusually long and hurried strides and storming through Eve’s office with her anger indicator vein already popping out of her forehead.

“Eve?!? Do you have a mini dress I could try on?!?”

* * *

_“So it’s true? You’re working again with Madam Eve?”_

_“Does that mean we’re gonna see you here more often?”_

“I…I really don’t know that much yet, sorry.” Kara replied truthfully at the flock surrounding her in the middle of the wide aisle to Eve’s office.

Kara thought she was only seeing things the moment Lena walks out of the glass double doors with her shoulders bare, wearing a navy blue long sleeve bodycon mini dress while her long dark hair, shiny and weightless drifted freely behind her like soft wind. The cherry-red lipstick on that sharp smirk was a slow moving bullet towards her, while a pair of cold light-green eyes pierced right through her soul, about to end her life like an eagle with its sight already locked onto its prey.

Everything suddenly seemed to move so slowly, even her breathing and how she blinked repeatedly, just to make sure that it wasn’t a dream. She didn’t even notice how her mouth fell into a silent gasp at how the moment felt as unrealistically breathtaking, when the small crowd of people surrounding her suddenly gave way as if on cue, similar to that scene when Moses parted the sea with just a wave of his staff. There were no other sound at all inside that huge wardrobe but the loud clacking of knee-high boots. But given that the floor was carpeted, it turns out that it was actually her own heartbeat she was hearing.

“Wha-…ha-…how…hel-…hi!” Kara Dumb-vers stammered while she pushed her glasses up her nose, thankful enough that her watery mouth didn’t betray her.

“Hey, I know you! From the bar?” Lena swooped in with that playful smirk across her lips. “You saved me from that rich playboy! Remember me? It’s Lena.” She reached out a graceful hand, completely ignoring the small group of people surrounding them who by the way, fell oh-so-silent and just as stunned.

“Y-yes! Of…of course, Ms. Luthor…” Kara’s eyelids fluttered in confusion, her hands sweaty and trembling all of a sudden when she accepts.

“Kara, right?” There was an unusual glint in Lena’s eyes and sweetness in her smile when their hands touched.

“Y-yes! That’s…that’s me!” The blonde grinned nervously while the people around them who all seemed to have disappeared just blinked as they looked on.

“Can I take you out to dinner some time? Because I would love to return the favor.” Lena asked, even before she lets go of the blonde’s hand.

The models flocking around them suddenly had their eyes going wide and their jaws falling on the floor, mind blown with Lena’s vivacious audacity.

“I…I work at the bar most nights, but…” And for some reason, Kara kept stammering.

“Is it the same bar? I’ll come by, then. I really liked watching you make those cocktails.” Lena cocked an eyebrow, the sexiness in her smile a little overwhelming.

“Well, I…” Kara turned pink all of a sudden, completely and obviously smitten for whatever reason.

“Why don’t you guys come too?” Lena looked around her, finally acknowledging the existence of the people around them. “Al’s Dive Bar. Is that right, Kara?”

The huddle of people suddenly started gushing, nodded and murmured in response, finally breaking the not-so-awkward silence in that ginormous wardrobe.

“Yeah. But I gotta warn you, the place isn’t fancy at all.” Kara answered shyly.

“But their ribs are great! And her cocktails? Mmm!” The brunette groaned deliciously while babbling to the people around them. “You wouldn’t want to have just one, especially her shooters!” She narrowed her eyes, her smirk unwavering towards the blonde.

“We-…well…” Kara didn’t even know why she said that when she had nothing else to say but to smile awkwardly wide.

“Was that an orgasm you gave me?” Lena rested a fingertip on her lower lip, her eyebrows furrowed lost in thought and seemed not to notice the effect of what her words did to her audience.

“N-number eleven!” Kara clarified while scratching her nape, also unaware what could that have meant for the small crowd.

“Orgasm #11, yes! That was a really good one!” The brunette exclaimed and grinned while the people around them giggled. “You guys should try that!”

“It’s a bestseller. And also our B-52.” Kara responded while nodding awkwardly and all flushed.

“So, what do you guys think? Tonight? Tomorrow? Come on, drinks’ on me.” Lena beamed, her mischievous smile suddenly becoming a little friendly.

_“Well…I’m ok tomorrow!”_

_“Yah, tomorrow’s fine.”_

_“I’ll be there.”_

_“Yeah, me too!”_

_“Count me in!”_

_“Sure!”_

“Then tomorrow it is! Kara? We’ll see you tomorrow night?” Lena let her eyelids flutter while the blonde had to take a quick deep breath and nodded in return without any choice left.

“Wha-…well…sure! I’ll make sure to get you guys a table!” She exclaimed with a sunny surprised smile on her face.

“It’s a date!”

Lena’s aura seemed so vibrant while flashing her pearly whites so perfectly, that the models surrounding them mirrored her subconsciously. It even took Kara a few more seconds to snap herself out of that moment.

“Well, umm…this was quite a reunion but I think Eve’s waiting for me so…will you guys please excuse me? It’s really nice to see you all again!” Kara swallowed thickly and nodded before marching nervously towards the glass doors to Eve’s office, leaving them all behind.

“I’ll be expecting those faces tomorrow. And bring your friends! Excuse us, please.” Lena eyed the models adorably, who nodded and smiled excitedly back at her as she playfully wiggled her fingers to say goodbye. She turned to leave, just a few steps behind Kara but had to jog for a couple more steps to catch up, pull her by the arm and shove her into one of the fitting rooms.

Kara almost stumbled on the carpeted floor, dropping her leather satchel down with a soft thud. “What was that all about?!” She asked in a whisper with a tinge of annoyance on her face, once the black curtains of the spacious fitting room were drawn and they were out of everyone’s earshot.

“Inviting people to check out the bar?” Lena muttered innocently, completely aware of their own reflections from six different angled mirrors surrounding them.

“Umm…you also pretended that we don’t know each other?” The blonde tilted her head and rested her hands on her hips, wanting to hear more explanation.

“Well obviously, we do now!” Lena flipped her hair away from her shoulder on purpose before stepping in closer, to display her bare shoulders.

“What exactly are you trying to do?” Kara had a hard time focusing on Lena’s gaze, a crinkle suddenly appearing between her eyebrows after noticing from the mirrors that Lena’s dress was backless.

“I was just trying to make friends!” The brunette muttered, while brushing lint off of Kara’s camel blazer that weren’t really there. “You know how much it’ll break their hearts once they figure out that we’ve been exclusively…eating each other out, don’t you think?” She flashed her mischievous smirk.

“Lena…” The corner of Kara’s lips curled a little, flashing her dimples just below it.

“I’m just taking care of your fan base, Kara.” Lena started drawing straight lines on the exposed skin on Kara’s chest with her finger, tracing the V-neck collar of her shirt underneath. “And also because I want them to like me.”

Kara sighed, tried not to smile from the flattery and took Lena’s hand from her chest to give her knuckles a few soft kisses. “You know you didn’t have to.”

“I want to. It matters to me.” She muttered as soft as her gaze and blushing from the gesture.

The blonde smiled weakly and paused to let out another deep sigh before speaking again. “I saw you and Morgan talking.”

“Oh, you saw that?” Lena hushed as she slips a hand under Kara’s blazer to feel the toned abs that her shirt was hiding, but the blonde seemed to be too distracted to even notice.

“I know that look on his face. What does he want from you?” The blonde whispered suspiciously, her hands sliding around Lena’s lower back on reflex, pale skin smooth and warm in her touch.

Lena had to clench her jaws to stop herself from smiling after recognizing what that lingering tone and the crinkle between Kara’s eyebrows meant. Although she had never seen Kara like that before, she was certain about that kind of look in those deep blue eyes. She knows it’s wrong for her to feel happy about it, but it sent butterflies fluttering all over her tummy and her chest.

“He umm…” She fixed her eyes on her fingers and kept tracing Kara’s collar while she thinks of a better way to answer her question.

“He’s trying to convince you to do something for him wasn’t he? And something tells me, you’re considering it.” Kara calmly concluded.

“Actually, he…he offered me a seat on the board…” Lena mumbled, her lips a bit fidgety.

“…and…?”

Lena paused to look straight into Kara’s eyes as sincere and as serious as she can, hoping that the blonde won’t take it too personally. “…he said he wants to be friends with me.”

There was another short pause, an uncomfortable bit of silence before Kara scoffed and rolled her eyes. Lena wasn’t able to stop herself from giggling softly at how adorable that looked and how it created more fluttering inside her stomach, which Kara apparently noticed.

“Along the corridors, really? Are you trying to mess with me?” Kara asked, the crinkle between her eyebrows clearly declaring her annoyance.

“No, I’m not messing with you.” Lena answered truthfully. But the way she bit her lips to hide her smile says otherwise. Running her fingers up and down the lapel of Kara’s blazer, she started to fidget. She didn’t know how someone could look extremely adorable being all jealous and protective. And it does nothing more but turn her on.

The blonde just blinked back at her, with furrowed eyebrows which seemed to have decided not to calm down just yet. She pulled away a little, her hands slipping off of Lena’s waist and falling heavily to her sides. But the latter stepped closer, kept her hand on the blazer’s lapel to keep the contact and their bodies close.

“What’s funny? You know exactly what that means, right? He wants to be friends with you?!?” Kara whined, gesturing quotation marks at the word _friends_ with her fingers.

“That wasn’t my first proposal, Kara. Rich boys do that all the time.” She muttered casually her gaze softening.

“Wow! Okay, I feel better now!” The blonde held up her hands, hovering them on her sides.

“Please don’t be jealous.” Lena mumbled and kept failing to hide her smirk.

“I am not!” Kara grumbled in a whisper.

“Okay, I’m not gonna ask you to convince me.” Lena looked around the mirror-walled room to distract herself from having a hard time to hide her smile, while Kara irritatingly tried to meet her gaze.

“Is this some kind of joke to you?” Kara narrowed her eyes when the brunette kept dodging her gaze. “Don’t tell me you’re…”

Lena’s face appeared to be a clear manifestation of someone in denial and having fun from doing it. Obviously, that would be enough to make Kara or anyone for that matter, get a little too hot-headed.

“Are you actually considering his offer?!” Kara’s arms suddenly fell on her sides, her breathing getting heavier by the minute.

“Of course, not!” Lena hissed softly, pulling Kara’s arms and wrapped them back around her waist while eyeing her sincerely. “Baby?!?”

That single word and that endearing melodic tone seemed to work to calm Kara down a little. Her lips puckered, ears red and kept taking in deep breaths.

“Listen to me…” Lena started, cupping Kara’s cheeks with her hands so she could look at her directly in the eyes. “His offer gave me an idea, okay? Yes, I am considering taking a seat, but…”

“But because I’m just a lady who works behind the bar…what?” Kara made a soft _tsk_ with her tongue and tried to wriggle free from Lena’s grasp.

“No! Hey, listen…” Lena had to pull the blonde by the ears and kiss her thirstily in the mouth just to keep her still until she calms down. It worked as expected, allowing her to gaze deeply into Kara’s eyes again when their lips parted.

“My Luthor genes made me want to kick some balls under the table, okay? And I am never, ever going to be friends with anyone who messes up with the lady behind the bar!” Lena muttered, shaking her head and making sure that her point reached Kara loud and clear. “Nobody…messes up…with _my_ bartender. You hear me?”

The blonde blinked as she blushed and fell silent. She nodded lightly, pursed her lips and swallowed thickly, allowing the deepest of her sighs be known.

“I wouldn’t be in that bar in the first place if they didn’t fire me.” Kara mumbled softly.

“Exactly!”

“No, I mean…everything between us wouldn’t have happened. Maybe I wouldn’t have even met you at all.” Kara added, the annoyance already gone from her face. She was smiling sweetly and softly, that Lena had to cringe.

_Oh, you may fuck me now, you gorgeous bartender!_

That would have been the next words to come out of Lena’s mouth before pulling Kara into a deep hungry kiss that would have led them to doing the deed right then and there, and with her ending up pleading more, than commanding the blonde to make her come three times or maybe three more.

_No! Calm down, Lena! You’re not the one doing the begging again this time!_

Lena reminded herself as she took a deep breath and curled her toes to divert the rush of arousal she just had, because of the way that Kara’s mind works never fails to turn her on each time. She swallowed hard to calm her nerves and refrained from throwing herself in that black hole of unruliness again.

_That would’ve been another magnificent quickie, but no…no, Lena, no!_

“What did you even saw in that bartender, huh?” Kara suddenly asked, snapping Lena out of her own thoughts.

“I…I don’t know.” Lena returned to tracing the V-neck of Kara’s collar. “Perhaps aside from being overly sweet and really, really nice to me, she umm…makes all these amazing drinks for me?”

“Drinks?”

“I have no idea what she puts in them, but surprisingly, she can…” She leans in closer to whisper in Kara’s ear. “…quench all my thirst.”

“Wow!” Kara whispered in return, a shameless, playful mask of disbelief on her face. “All of it?”

“Uh-huh!” Lena nodded adorably and ran her hands up and down the lapel’s blazer again, completely aware that her touch could summon the pair of soft little bumps from the depths underneath. “She’s really good with her hands.”

That made Kara chuckle. Either she found that funny, corny or flattering, the mere sound of her laugh made Lena feel more at ease and caused sparks to fly, nevertheless.

“You know, she’s so good that sometimes, everything else seem to disappear that I even forget where we are. Wait, where are we right now exactly?” Lena asked playfully, glancing around the room they’re in.

The blonde rolled her eyes and chuckled softly, and the way her lips curled into a small smile was enough to validate Lena’s attempts. Her face softened and the crinkle between her eyebrows disappeared, replaced by butterflies in her stomach.

“You look so stunning in that dress.” Kara whispered all of a sudden. She smiled and leans in a little closer on purpose to see how Lena’s pupils blow wider when their lips almost touched. Her gaze wandered downwards, past Lena’s nose, her lips and her chin, to her chest and down her cleavage peeking out of that dress.

“Really? Do you like it?” Lena blushed and inhaled with her lips parted, her gaze bouncing between Kara’s eyes and lips, finding no more trace of her jealousy or anxiety and just waiting for what the blonde was about to do next. “Eve let me try it on.”

“I love it.” Kara swallowed thickly, her eyes shamelessly indulging on the wonders before her, her hands slowly gliding up and down the smooth curve of Lena’s back and giving her gentle squeezes which the latter silently moaned to. “You’re not just…trying to seduce me, are you?” She suspiciously asked.

“Hmm…is it bad?” She saw that crinkle between Kara’s eyebrows again while she let the hands on her back caress her soothingly.

Kara shook her head and kept quiet. She licked then bit her lip and tucks long dark hair behind Lena’s ear so her eyes could feast on more of the exposed soft skin along those chiseled collarbones. The latter seemed to find that flattering as much as how she finds every squeezing on her waist so relaxing.

“Is it working?" Lena whispered while biting her lower lip.

“What do you think?” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear as she permitted herself with the brunette’s back profile in that mini dress from the walls of their own reflections surrounding them.

“Hmm...”

“Can you blame me?” The blonde smiled as she watched her hands lightly trace down Lena’s curves from another angle.

“Hmm...” Lena breathed lightly against Kara’s neck, catching a whiff of her perfume which she still can’t get enough of.

“You didn’t get…jealous or anything?” Kara gazed back into those light-green eyes to find not even a single trace of brattiness. Lena just scoffed softly, her eyes glimmering even.

“No. Have you seen yourself for the last fifteen minutes? You can’t take your eyes off me since I walked in.”

“Can you blame me?”

“Hmm…” Lena hummed unconvinced, her eyes narrowing.

“You look so hot in that dress that I actually think it made me a little…” Kara leans in closer to Lena’s ear to whisper. “…wet.”

“And maybe a little jealous, don’t you think?” Lena teasingly raised her eyebrows.

“Not sure.” The blonde chuckled softly as she buried her nose in long dark hair while sliding her hands a little lower to Lena’s hips then to her butt and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Lena moaned and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck. “A little wet?”

“Dunno.”

“Do you…want me to find out?” Lena whispered.

“Maybe?” Kara drew light, little circles on Lena’s cheek with the tip of her nose, her breath suddenly getting a little warmer. “Would it be bad if I want you to?”

“No. But if you ask nicely, maybe I could…”

“Then own me, Ms. Lena Luthor.” The blonde whispered softly. “Right here.”

“Right now?” Lena pretentiously asked.

“Yes. Please?”

Lena bit her lower lip to hide her victorious smirk as her hands slowly glided downwards, diving right into Kara’s pants without even unbuttoning them. Kara gasped breathlessly, surprised at how fast Lena was able to get her hands exactly where she wants them; right between her folds.

“Oh…a little, huh?” Lena swallowed, quite pleased with the result of her discovery and letting her fingers be soaked in Kara’s wetness.

“I-I said I wasn’t sure…” Kara blushed, her breathing getting deeper. She took a side step to spread her legs a little, allowing the brunette to touch her more freely.

“How do you want me to…own you, then?” Lena started drawing small circles with her fingers, while unbuttoning Kara’s pants with her free hand.

“I-I’m not sure either, ma’am. But…you can do whatever you want with me.”

“Hmm…” Aroused by those words, a small mischievous smile broke out of Lena’s lips.

“Please?”

Still biting her lip naughtily with an impish smile across her face, Lena suddenly pulled her soaked fingers out, making the blonde gasp for air.

“Mmm…” She moaned playfully as she sucked on them loudly. She suddenly pushed Kara hard, sending her fumbling backwards and falling on top of the large round ottoman in the middle of the fitting room with a loud _oof!_

Kara was completely not expecting that, blanking out for a few seconds thinking her heart had literally jumped out of her chest. Only then she remembered how strange it was that the fitting room ceiling in Eve’s closet had mirrors on them too. She was still catching her breath when she saw Lena’s reflection, tugging on her pants and pulled them along with her underwear down to her knees with such ease, exposing her secret folds before crawling right on top of her like a hungry predator. There’s that endless buzzing in her ears again, feeling a sudden spike of ecstasy in her brain to be the waiting prey, about to be devoured and owned by this unbelievably gorgeous woman.

“You have seven angles to choose from.”

Lena whispered to her ear with such lustful intent while flipping all her hair to one side of her shoulder, diffusing a soft, cotton candy scent into the air between them. And when their eyes locked, the brunette winked at her with that same playful smirk before looking at their reflection from the mirrors around them.

Kara took her time to feast her eyes on all of them, starting with Lena’s back profile from the ceiling, then looking up to the mirror on top of her head where a clear view of the brunette’s cleavage awaits. Their gaze met there again, both smiling in mutual admiration of how they looked so adorable together in that position and from that angle. Lena’s curvy reflection on all the three other angles from the side took her breath away, keeping her more aroused than she already is. But when her sight reached the last mirror, she had to blink a few more times just to make sure of what she’s seeing, before letting goosebumps suddenly spread out all over her body.

_She wasn’t wearing anything under that dress all this time?!?_

Lena had to let out a soft and amused giggle at how Kara’s mouth fell open when she finally noticed. The way those blue eyes widened and how her pupils dilated only added to her excitement. She can’t help but indulge herself with those cushy pair of parted lips, pushing Kara’s head back down to the cushioned furniture and didn’t realize how much she missed kissing them, so she did.

They’ve been like this for months already, but it still feels like drowning in a heavenly good way whenever Lena kisses those lips. It’s the one thing she can’t seem to get tired of. There were so many times when she wanted nothing but do that for hours until she falls asleep, and when she wakes up, she’d do that again to serve as Kara’s alarm clock.

She kissed Kara with every bit of desire she has, replaying in her head how the blonde stammered earlier when she walked in; that jealous tone and clicking of tongue, deep breaths and flushed cheeks, and how those deep blue eyes rolled for her. And how they quickly changed into that sincere and loving gaze to admire her, appreciate her, with her touch protective, ever so gentle and relaxing. She kissed the blonde with all her desire to make her feel emotionally secured and extremely wanted as she is.

“Where’re your panties?” Kara mumbled all of a sudden, her eyes still fixed on that last mirror, a trace of skepticism all over her face. “Why you not wearin’ any?”

Lena can’t help but giggle lightly at how pure that sounded. “You’re one to talk, Ms. Danvers.” Slowly and blindly, she fondled Kara’s thigh, her eyes fixed on the blonde’s face to observe how she would react as her thumb traveled upwards to the moistened folds between her legs.

A soft long gasp and flushed cheeks was Kara’s answer at how Lena sucked on her thumb with her eyes fixed on blue eyes.

“I must’ve dropped it when I saw this…dazzling dorky blonde come in.”

“Come. In.” Kara mumbled absentmindedly. “I’m coming in.”

“And I said…this blonde…” She replied wrinkling her nose in deep amuse with how occupied Kara was with the view. And so in an attempt to distract the blonde, Lena gave her fingers a lingering douse into her own wetness.

_“Mmm…”_

A soft moan escaped them both after hearing that flimsy squishy sound. Lena felt her own warmth and wasn’t expecting how wet she already was, a naughty smile spreads across her lips as she let Kara have a taste.

“It’s real, baby...” She whispered gently with a soft scoff as she placed her fingertips between Kara’s lips and watched her suck on them lightly. “…and you can have it later.”

“La-later?” Kara asked like she was a kid lost in wonder. “W-what if I want it now?”

Lena’s eyes narrowed playfully. “Not yet. But if you stay put and behave, I might give you something extra.”

“Oh. Okay.”

The brunette resumed their kiss, tasting a bit of herself and pulled her hair away so she could get a glimpse of how they look from the mirrors, only to get herself more aroused. In one hard pull from the lapels of her blazer, she was able to sit Kara up. And in another quick yank, the camel blazer was gone.

They both beamed at each other with pleasure, their eyes filled with arousal and fully aware of the rise in temperature of their skin. Lena lifted her dress just a bit and sat on Kara’s lap, brushing her wetness against the blonde’s groin while she dug her fingers through her long dark hair.

That glorious display made Kara bit her lip a little harder, her mouth water, and lightly glide her hands on the brunette’s thighs up to her waist, only to be swatted away before she could even give that soft relaxing squeeze.

“Who gave you permission to touch me, Ms. Danvers?” Lena muttered while getting rid of Kara’s ponytail before burying her nose and all her fingers through soft blonde hair.

“Ah! And she’s teasing me!” The blonde whined with a bittersweet smile while a fleshy pair of breasts paraded only an inch away from her face. “So unfair!”

“You already had all your fun last night.” Lena answered while continuously grinding her hips, her gaze fixed on the blonde. “You’re lucky, my legs got stronger from regular practice. Now it’s my turn.”

“Wait, what about Eve?” A sudden wave of concern appeared over Kara’s face.

“Of course, I got us covered. Do you hear that?” Lena whispered while pulling the blonde’s shirt over her head and tossing it to the side. “Quiet, isn’t it?”

“So, you knew I was coming?” Kara’s eyes narrowed, her smile suspicious.

“Well...” Lena tried to look so innocent while she grinds, lightly brushing her breasts against the blonde’s chin. “…she kinda got a little excited when I mentioned that we’re already dating, so…”

Kara chuckled softly. “I don’t think there’s anything she wouldn’t do to impress you.”

“She’s a bit odd but I like her. And I want her to be my friend for real.” She replied, her hands gliding up and down Kara’s back a few times before single-handedly unhooking the bra.

“Wise choice, Ms. Luthor.” Kara beamed and the brunette just smiled in return.

“So, where were we? Ah! Stay put and behave.” Lena whispered just an inch away from Kara’s lips. “I badly want to give you that something extra.”

Kara’s smile widened, realizing the kind of game that her queen wants to play. “But I want it now.” She whispered.

“Then stay put.” She pushed the blonde to lie back on the soft furniture.

Kara let herself fall backwards. “Please?” She hushed and let the _ee _sound linger long enough to make the brunette smile a little wider.

She started to indulge herself with the lavish buffet before her, kissing, licking, nibbling, sucking, tasting every inch of her dazzling darling bartender as lustful as she can, knowing that someone was watching her every move.

* * *

“Where’s Kara? She’s not answering my calls.” Kelly asked, the moment Alex walked up to her usual seat by the bar and sets her black helmet on the counter, which Nia took for safekeeping.

“What?! She’s not here yet?! I was gonna ask the same thing!” Her face furrowed as she whipped her phone out and started making a call. 

“She was supposed to be here an hour ago. I’ll try calling the café.” Nia suggested and whipped her phone out to make a call from behind the counter.

“Dammit! Still not answering!?” Alex was getting a little furious while typing in a text message before trying to make another call.

“Not even a single text or notice if she’s gonna be late.” Kelly reappeared from behind Alex to give her a hug and a quick kiss. “How was your day?”

“Just fine. I’m so sorry, babe.” Alex muttered with dismay in her tone and let out a sigh when her call went to Kara’s voicemail. “Where are you? Kara, it’s a Friday. Kelly is worried and waiting for you. Please call me right away?”

“Is she sick? What if something happened to her?” Kelly asked.

“She’s not there. Supervisor said she left early for a meeting with Eve in her office? Who’s Eve?” Nia asked after ending her phone call.

“Teschmacher, Eve?! Edge Tower, she’s back in there?!” Alex face suddenly went white, fingers pinching on her lower lip.

“Oh, no…you think she’s okay?” Concern suddenly flashed all over the bubbly bartender’s face.

“I’ll try calling Eve. Babe, will you try calling Lena, please?” Alex asked before heading towards the exit and out of the bar. “Thanks.”

“Okay, sure. Nia? Can you take charge for a while and keep everything in order?” Kelly asked while waiting for Lena to pick up from the other end of her phone call.

“Yeah, of course I can!” Nia nodded reassuringly. “Just let me know if you need something or…if there’s anything I can…don’t worry, I can handle the whole place…you go and find her.”

“Yes, Nia. Of course! Thank you!” Kelly nodded in reply as she hurriedly made her way out of the bar.

“Where the hell are you, Kara?” Alex paced outside and kicked a clueless pebble lying on the pavement while waiting for Eve to pick up. “Eve! Hey! Is Kara there with you?” Alex was almost shouting when her call connected. “She’s not answering her…uh-huh…yeah, the café supervisor said…uh-huh…yeah…oh…”

She let out a huge sigh, meeting Kelly’s worried gaze only a few steps away from her. “Wha-…really? Is that…are they gonna be…oh…okay…okay…thanks, Eve. Yeah, sure…okay…bye.”

“Is she okay? Lena’s still not answering.” Kelly licked her lips, and took a deep breath.

“Shit!” Alex exclaimed, when the phone call ended with her ears red and her jaws clenched. “Dammit, Kara!” She yelled at her phone and typed in something angrily.

“What happened to her? Is she gonna be okay?”

The older Danvers let out a huge sigh and groaned after tapping on the send button. “I’m so sorry, babe. She should’ve at least said something or sent us a text message. She’s fine, they’re both fine.”

“So she’s with Lena? Are you sure Kara’s gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, she should be.” Alex let out another deep sigh and squeezed the bridge of her nose.

“So, where are they? Why weren’t they answering their phones?”

“Well…Eve already left but she said they’re still in her office. Lena can come up with these big, great ideas, so…and you know how Kara works. They probably got carried away with brainstorming and got herself buried deep under creative work again.

* * *

_“Unggh…deeper…”_

_“What?”_

_“Harder…”_

_“Louder baby, I can’t hear you...”_

_“More, please?!”_

_“More what? Come on, you can tell…”_

_“Make it three!”_

_“You’re forgetting someth…”_

_“Please! Please! Make it three, please!”_

Lena lounged by the edge of the round furniture while keeping a glimmering eye on a panting Kara, standing in front of her like some apprehended criminal with her legs spread wide, her hands behind her head and completely unclothed.

“What if I don’t want to?” She playfully asked while two of her fingers made that soft squishy sound as they slide in and out of Kara’s wet and warm, not-so-secret center. “Look at me.”

“I’ll be good…please…” Kara’s squeezed her eyes shut instead to lessen her suffering, her breathing getting heavier with longing by the minute.

“You said, I can do whatever I…”

“Please, I promise I’ll be good!” The blonde licked her lips and let out a slightly frustrated laugh at how she’s being teased to her limit.

“Okay…” Lena slipped a third finger inside of Kara, as gentle and as slow as every of her thrust.

“_Hah!_ And make it faster…”

“Magic wor…”

“Please, make it faster! Please!” Kara cried, the vein along her neck pleading along with her breath.

“Okay, okay…shh…” Lena stared at herself through the mirror as she whispered, leaving a wet tongued kiss just below Kara’s navel, causing the blonde to flinch with a sharp gasp.

“Please, do me fast and hard! I promise, I’ll scream for you!” The blonde muttered in gritted teeth as she heaved. “I’ll be good, just please Lena! Please!”

“Ooh...someone’s behaving very well.” An impish smirk slashed across Lena’s lips. “Let me see it, then.” She muttered as her hands started to give what she had promised.

Kara whimpered shamelessly, as she felt three fingers fill and press inside of her slippery walls just right on her spot, Lena’s palm pounding against her open folds with such precision and twice as fast as her breathing.

_“Ahh! Thank you! Yes, please! Yes! Ohh…”_

Every muscle in Kara’s body tensed and tightened up, and Lena can’t help but mirror her quick breaths. She licked her lips to curb her hungry, watery mouth at how delicious Kara looked before her; soft-toned muscles and lightly-tanned skin, completely bare and vulnerable yet willing for her attacks. The way she moaned and held her head up high only added to the arousal that Lena had been holding in.

“Kiss me? Mark me? Bite me? Anything, please?” Kara pleaded again.

Lena swallowed thickly and bit her lip while her hand kept the pace steady. “Keep breathing. Not yet.”

“Dammit, Lena! _Ahh!_ Touch me, please!?”

“I really want to give you that something extra so badly.”

“I can’t stand it! _Ohh…my god!_”

“It’ll be worth it baby, I promise. Do you trust me?”

“Yes! Yes! _Hah_…how much longer?”

“After you come for me.”

“Without touching you?! Wha-…can I touch myself at least?!”

“Hmm…okay, you can help me if you want.” Lena mumbled and was delighted at how Kara didn’t waste any second to play with her own clit, her finger shaking in swift, steady motion. It was enough to make Lena sink her teeth on her own knuckle, her toes curling as she let another arousal leak out of her just a little bit. “Look at me. I’m right here.”

Their eyes met, cold and longing light-green eyes colliding with teary, frustrated blue ones. And just like that, Kara’s thighs started to tremble and her quick breaths sharpened while Lena kept on with her duty, both of them working as a team. It didn’t take that long before an enchanting cry of release bounced around the room as promised.

_“Ahhhh…Leeenaaaa…”_

Kara’s song was shaky and raspy, and every succeeding moan had small cracks of bitterness.

Lena on the other hand, had to pinch her thigh a little harder to stop herself from diving right in to get a taste of what Kara now has to offer. Ivory white juice gushed along with every thrust of her hand and trickled down her forearm like melted vanilla ice cream. Only that it was as warm as the scent of Kara’s lingering pheromones, making its way, piercing and prodding through her brain to finally let hers out of its cage.

She locked her fingers inside of Kara to keep the rest of her cream in before getting up on her feet and pull Kara by the nape to bury her lips into her mouth in deep apology. The blonde whimpered and sobbed, tossing her blurry eyeglasses to the side as Lena tried to fill in the void of loneliness she created, tears rolling down her cheeks in utter regret.

“I’m so sorry, baby.” Lena mumbled in between their kisses, as she finally let Kara’s touch burn the skin on her back like branding iron. The blonde devoured and nipped on her lips a little too hard, and she just let her. Every shameless moan she heard from then on were stained with hungry yearning, may it be coming from her or Kara’s lips.

“I’ve missed you. Was I good? I’m ready now.” Kara whispered repeatedly, her knees shaky and head still spinning while taking in Lena’s breath away with her kisses. There was nothing else she wanted to do at that moment but to suck the life out of this dark-haired woman, leaving red patches and teeth marks all over the snowy skin around her neck. “You promised me.” She grumbled in between hushed breaths.

“Yes, yes!” Lena muttered while she allowed herself and the blonde a few seconds of roughness before leading her slowly to sit back down the large round ottoman again, not forgetting she was still buried inside Kara’s treasure. “I saved it all for you.” She whispered in her ear.

“Looking forward to it.” The blonde replied.

An evil smirk appeared again from Lena’s lips, her eyes narrowing at the blonde and how evident her smile was. She wriggled her fingers and Kara twitched in full attention. “Lie on your back, pillow princess.”

That made Kara chuckle as she let herself fall onto the cushioned furniture, while Lena crawled on top of her again. They giggled and chased hot breaths from each other’s mouths for a few more seconds, or maybe minutes, completely losing track of time and the place they’re in. Longing eyes gazed at each other when they parted, inhaling in the same air and the same thoughts at the same time.

“Ready?” Lena whispered and a curious nod was all she got in response. She got up on her knees and flipped her hair again on one side before turning to face the opposite direction, straddling Kara’s naked torso between her legs. She bit her lip in excitement, her heart jumping out after seeing how the blonde’s face light up from the mirrors when she lifts up her already ruined dress way up to her chest and backed up a bit to position herself comfortably just at the right spot on top of the blonde and her wetness right in front of her face. “Dig in!”

Her heart raced and her breath quickened as she waited for Kara to indulge happily in her wetness, knowing fully well that it should be enough to trigger the blonde’s hunger. A few more seconds had passed but there wasn’t any kind of movement from anywhere between her legs.

“Baby?” A bit puzzled, she glanced around to check on her from the mirrors, just in time before a ticklish set of fingers gently glided on her abdomen, sending goosebumps all over her skin and making her gasp. The reflections showed her how the blonde’s chest steadily rise and fall and felt the thin air of her breath against her wetness when she closed her eyes for a while.

And then there was nothing. Nothing but the loud steady beating of a drum inside her chest, before sharp lines were slowly drawn inside her thighs, going out to her hips then up and around her fleshy buns. The lines turned into a pair of warm palms against her skin and gently squeezing her there, causing her folds to open just a little bit wider in an exceedingly satisfying way, reminding her of how everything from that part of her was overly sensitive at the moment.

_“Oooh…” _

The soft squishy sound coming from her felt good and she liked it. The loss of touch from earlier seemed to have made her a little numb. She didn’t even know how that long, low moan escaped her and vibrated inside Kara’s ears. Two more lines tickled her groin, going up and down between her soaking wet center, creating more squishy sounds which she softly moaned to. Keeping her eyes closed, she forgot all about what’s lying right in front of her, being too distracted with the sensation between her legs. Down there must be slippery, she can tell, but unaware that her slick had spread all over her inner thighs, creating a scrumptious feast and a satisfying view for Kara.

The pair of hands pulled her hips lower, the drum inside her chest beating faster as Kara’s breath gets nearer, warmer, slowly and soothingly tracing on her folds. It helped her relax a little, just before a pair of warm lips brushed against her wetness, sending a sudden sharp zing from down there and going straight into her brain.

_“Ahhh!”_

A soft _umm_ escaped Kara on her first taste and the whirlwind inside her head began to build up from all of Lena’s gifts; its sight and sound, of its sweet slick and scent. She started out so gently because she knew she should, kissing those plump red lips in front of her wholeheartedly because she means it, every contact repaid by satisfying moans. Soaking wet and beautiful, Kara licked and sucked on them lightly, swirling her tongue inside to draw circles softly. But her thirst and hunger and the monster inside her were suddenly triggered to come out. With her nose wrinkled and mouth wide open, her tongue stiff, her moans angry and her kisses hard, hungry and in such a hurry, she devoured all of what Lena had saved for her to her heart and mind’s content.

_“Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Karaaa!”_

Lena screamed like she was on fire, finally pulling her wrinkly fingers out to seek refuge and diving into the ocean right in front of her. She allowed herself be drenched and drowned in more of the thick cream she earned oozing out endlessly, the warmth and softness of Kara’s folds and her moans buzzing right underneath her very skin, lighting up sparklers just above her head. Each kiss, lick and suck, every sensation she felt was mirrored by her mouth and into Kara’s wetness. Tipsy was one word to put it, or perhaps drunk, with her body getting too warm and her head spinning, throbbing as fast as her pulse, and the sudden surge of courage telling her she can do whatever the heck she wants.

With almost all the lights already out except from the fitting room they were in, intense screams and louder moans echoed like fireworks inside the whole empty and ginormous wardrobe, for what seemed like only minutes but in reality, were hours. Wet lips and hungry mouths, swirling tongues and messy hair, sweet and salty sweat, as well as gentle pulls and tight grips, fingers buried on scalp and glistening skin, filled every second of it. There were no more begging or pleading or punishments, but only pleasing commands and requests in soft whispers.

That and until heavy breathing was all that’s left in the air.

“You were right. It was all worth it.” Kara smiled delightedly at herself while admiring their afterglow from their reflection on the ceiling as she heaved.

“I promised you, didn’t I?” Lena snuggled breathlessly on the blonde’s chest and Kara’s arms wrapped around her on cue.

“Thanks for keeping your word.” She muttered, leaving a trail of soft kisses along Lena’s sweaty hairline.

“And thank you for trusting me.” Lena mumbled and gazed at a pair of deep blue eyes filled with delight and exhaustion. The tear stains on Kara’s cheeks made the smile on Lena’s lips vanish all of a sudden. She swallowed and gently wiped them dry with her thumb and a trace of guilt deep in her gut. _Was that too much? I feel so bad._

“I know that you can do whatever it is that you set your mind to, Lena. A shareholder? Financing Eve? You can do that.” Kara muttered. “I believe in you and I trust you on that. I’m here for you, okay?”

“I really like you, Kara.” She blurted out huskily with a small smile as she replenished her breath against soft breasts.

“And I really like you, Lena.” The blonde replied with smiling eyes, completely unbothered by the weight on top of her.

Butterflies suddenly filled their stomachs while sunshine and rainbows found their way to their smiles. The heat between them were warm enough for their strength and will to evaporate. Their eyes started to droop and their breaths mellowed out. And just like that, everything suddenly went dark and quiet.

But Lena’s mind stayed awake. Although still a little blurred, she wandered her eyes around the room to remind herself where they were and why there were so many mirrors surrounding them. Why were the lights a little warm, her limbs numb, clothes littered all over the floor and the air smelled of her sweet, beautiful Kara and her dazzling sexiness?

“…’ena…don’ leaf me…” Kara mumbled as she snored softly.

A small smile broke out of Lena’s lips while she fought her way to keep her eyes open for a little longer only to fail apparently. _Never._ She replied in her head as she let her eyelids win and drop heavily, her breathing finally going just as slow, steady and in sync with Kara’s.

“…please…”

* * *

_“Buzz…buzz…buzz…”_

Kara failed to push her eyes open to a blinding light, after hearing a soft buzzing sound somewhere and a cold patch on her chest. Her hands searched blindly on her side, to find a stretchy garment, navy blue in color when she tried to open an eye. _What time is it?_

All of a sudden, her stomach rumbled loudly and someone scoffed softly from her side. Every muscle in her body ached and complained when she rolled towards that direction. And there was Lena, with her long dark hair glistening on the bed, soft lips smiling and her beautiful face glowing in her morning glory despite leaving a patch of drool on her chest.

“Still hungry?” Lena mumbled groggily, eyes still half-closed.

That’s when Kara’s eyes suddenly went wide after realizing all the mirrors surrounding them.

“We fell asleep in Eve’s fitting room!” She muttered and tried to get up, only to groan loudly from every protesting fiber of her being. “Fuck! What happened?!” She groaned like an old woman and fell back to bed, leaving Lena giggling with her nose wrinkling uncomfortably. “Are you okay?” She asked.

“Ouch?” Lena winced, her eyes watering as she tried to stop herself from laughing. “I…I can’t move!”

“Sorry.” Kara chuckled and tried to move again, but her groin complained ceaselessly. “Shut up, you fuckers! You asked for it!” She tried to roll out of the cushioned furniture and laughed louder when she fell on the floor with a loud thud.

“Phone. Where’s my phone? In my bag, where’s my bag?” She mumbled loudly and groaned louder at every turn of her head, while Lena snickered and winced. “Hah! There you are!” She cried and crawled and groaned again, ending up rolling on the floor and dragging herself towards her satchel on the floor, only about five feet away but felt like thirty.

Her heart skipped a beat after seeing a shit ton of text messages and missed calls from Alex, Kelly, Nia and Eve, and the time saying...

“It’s one o’clock in the morning?!” Kara blurted out and pushing herself up with another loud groan.

“What?!” Lena lifted her head and groaned in pain.

“Wait…oh…Eve said we can stay. And there’s coffee in the pantry and food in her fridge?” Kara reads through her messages, a pair of jeans hanging over her shoulder while miserably failing to do some squats while still fully naked.

Lena laughed softly at the adorable sight and managed to sit up without groaning, but her face looked totally uncomfortable. “Which one?” She grunts.

“Uhh…her office?” Kara started stretching and twisting her back with loud grunts and her bones cracking.

“Stay? Why would we wanna stay here?” Lena tried to stand up, despite her knees trembling and the blonde rushed to step in and help her.

“Come on, I got you.” She reached out her free hand and let Lena’s weight fall inside her arms. The brunette let her arms wrap around Kara, loving how their skin feels so warm against each other.

“Good morning.” She mumbled and kissed Kara on her jaw, who turned her head instinctively to catch that kiss with her lips. Kara giggled as she kept reading through her messages and letting out a sigh after sending a satisfying reply to everyone.

“Oh, so that’s why she said we can stay. Look!” The blonde held up her phone so Lena could read Eve’s message.

> _"I locked the whole closet when I left. All cams off! ;) _
> 
> _I’ll see you guys in the morning. Have fun!”_

They exchanged strange but meaningful glances and giggled anyway, and cuddled some more before deciding to raid Eve’s pantry without putting any clothes on. They filled their mouths and their tummies with food and wine, their ears and their hearts with more stories and laughter. But of course, they also did a bit of brainstorming of ideas and concepts, though they found it a little hard to be too serious given the distracting situation of their new clothes.

They stayed awake until the sun took a peek from one of the glass windows, more satisfied moans and hearty laughter bounced within those walls. More stories and ideas, memories and childish squeals filled the gaps in between of those hours. Of more cuddling and kissing, of slow-dancing, making love and eating each other out, of chasing and running, and trying out some clothes. Tireless and unproblematic, they seemed to be, half-sober and half-drunk from a few glasses of Riesling and a few bites of dark chocolate, but filled with euphoric bliss from each other’s presence.

And yet, unproblematic, they only seemed to be.


	8. Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena’s relationship goes deeper as the problem finally came out to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! Holidays happened! Happy new year! ^_^

“Is everything okay? Are you in some kind of trouble?”

John Jones sat quietly behind his huge desk, soft crinkles forming on his forehead. He waited for an answer while curiously studying his assistant closely, who sat uncomfortably across from him and nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

“No.” Lena answered. “I mean, I’m fine. I’m not in any kind of trouble.” She added, but that wasn’t enough to convince the big boss of CatCo.

“Don’t tell me you…” John narrowed his eyes just a little, a bit hesitant to ask at first because he didn’t want to sound offensive in any kind of way but gave in anyway. “…you didn’t lose on a wager, did you?”

“No! Of course, not!” Lena clarified quickly, though she felt insulted but by only a tiny bit. “I just…”

“Then what’s with all the sudden fuss, Lena?” John wondered out loud while trying to figure out what’s really on her mind.

“Come on, John! There must be something you can do to help me! My brother wanted me to be your underling for a reason, so can we please not waste any of our time here?”

Her tone sounded between a little desperate and a bit demanding. Somewhat sounded a little like Lex. That made John’s brows more furrowed, unsure if it was some kind of prank or not.

“Have you consulted your brother about this?” He asked unabashedly.

“Do I really need to tell him about every major decision I make? How am I ever gonna learn if I have to ask for his approval every single time?” Lena whined with reason.

“Buying and owning company shares isn’t something you do just for fun, Lena.” John muttered while only realizing how the youngest Luthor before him had been turning into someone almost unrecognizable.

“I know! And now, I want to do something bigger than what I’ve been doing here for years as your assistant! I can do this, John! I want to do this!”

John saw a familiar glimmer in Lena’s eyes; thirsty, passionate and aggressive. He’d known that look and that feeling for years. He had seen it countless times in his colleague’s faces, most especially Lex’s, and even in the mirror before and after every of his own business meetings and brainstorming sessions. That look was one of the many reasons why CatCo, and every brand and company they have partnered with remains at the top of their game. It was_ that_ glimmer. He took a deep breath and tried his best to keep a straight face to conceal his excitement.

“Okay. I’m listening.” He casually replied.

* * *

“One mojito and French 75, two margaritas, two mimosas, two starter platter and two racks of ribs. Anything else you’d like to try?”

Kara asked with her usual sunny smile, holding a blue pen on one hand and ready to scribble away on the small order pad on her other hand, as she waited by the long table of familiar faces. A handsome guy with neatly tousled turquoise hair met her gaze and darted his eyes towards the other end of the table where Nia stood, and back at her with a playful grin. Nia’s long dark hair was up in a neat bun for a change but her vibe still as saucy while helping out another customer, pointing out and describing the bestsellers from Al’s menu.

“Uh…from the menu, I mean?” Kara hid her smirk and smiled weakly anyway while a few of the ladies from their end of the table snickered loudly. 

“I’ll get one of those beef nachos!” A dark-skinned girl with pretty eyes and plump shiny lips cuts in. “Forgive him, boss! He’ll need at least three pitchers of iced water to quench his thirst. Don’t you, Ben?” She added and giggled with much delight.

“Come on, look at her! Isn’t she lit?!” The blue-haired guy replied, without even lowering his voice in seek of approval from the people around him.

“Definitely! And spicy too!” Kara answered in a hushed tone and winked at him as a silent wave of oohs, followed by soft giggles filled their end of the table. She had seen this guy countless of times and how he flirted with at least seven different girls in a single 3-hour event.

But their not-so-hushed voices wasn’t silent enough to not get Lena’s attention from the other end of the table. Her dear, sweet Kara looked dazzling without her dorky glasses tonight. And though she finds it a little amusing how the group of beautiful faces surrounding them discreetly darted their gushing gazes at the charming blonde server, it still somehow made the tiny knots inside her stomach kinda hard to ignore. She didn’t even notice that she had been staring with suspiciously narrowed eyes at the blonde bartender, whose shiny golden locks flowed freely down her shoulders.

“Ahem! What can I get ya, gorgeous?!?” Nia flashed her eyebrows along with her smile, startling the stunning heiress from her not-so-stealthy watching eyes.

“Oh! Umm…” Lena just blinked back in reply, undeniably and completely caught off guard.

“Would you like the usual?” Nia suddenly asked before quickly darting her gaze from Kara then back to her. It took a few more seconds of coded blinks and eye movements before Lena caught on.

“Maybe later? Umm…I’ll have a mimosa for now.” She answered sweetly.

“Okay, got it! Any of you girls want anything else?” The bubbly bartender asked and received a few _no, thanks_ and shaking heads.

“And maybe a round of B-52 for this whole table?” Lena quickly added, flashing an eyebrow and a playful smirk.

* * *

“Just a heads up, merman’s checking you out.” Kara muttered, referring to the male model after handing in their order slip through the kitchen.

“Hmm.” Nia just curled her lips in one corner as a response after taking a quick glance at the blue-haired guy at the far end of the long table of beautiful faces. “Would that color look good on me? Waddaya think?”

“Mermaid hair? Iridescent ombre from dark teal blue fading to turquoise on the ends?” Kara nodded as she tried to picture the outcome.

“Or maybe from dark blue to purple?”

“Oh, yeah! That would look great on you!” Kara’s face lit up.

“Yeah? You think so?” Nia clearly got a bit excited.

“Yeah!”

“Umm…Nia?”

“Yah?!” Nia turned to see Lena standing by the bar all of a sudden. “Oh, hi! How can I help thee?”

Lena answered with a silent giggle in return. “Do you mind if I borrow this…blonde bartender for a hot sec?”

“No, I don’t mind! Go ahead!” Nia answered with an overwhelmingly wide smile across her face and Lena didn’t waste any second. She tilted her head with her eyes fixed on Kara, gesturing for her to follow.

Kara went out from behind the counter with a puzzled crinkle between her eyebrows while eyeing Nia nervously. Nia just followed her with an enthusiastic gaze in return, the same wild smile and her two thumbs up. Kara’s eyes widened a little, thinking she might be in some kind of trouble before following after Lena who’s only a few steps ahead of her.

Al’s Dive Bar wasn’t that packed for a Thursday night, but Lena managed to bring in about twenty heads of beautiful-looking people from Eve’s closet to check out the bar and see what they can offer. Kara did her usual role behind the counter, preparing all their drinks and adding a little more attention to their table just because Lena was there.

_Did I do something wrong? I wasn’t smiling too much, was I? _Kara wondered to herself as she traced Lena’s steps to the ladies’ room.

Lena checked on her lipstick in the mirror by the sink. Someone flushed a toilet and a girl in a sleeveless red dress displaying a full-sleeve tattoo came out of the stall. She glanced at her own reflection in the mirror and darted a quick sideway glance as if she didn’t see anyone else in there before heading out, just as the blonde bartender entered the bathroom. And the moment Kara stepped closer with that innocent worried look on her face, it only took about two seconds before the blonde got pulled in, with her lips being suddenly devoured by the young lady Luthor inside one of the empty cubicles.

“Lena…?!”  
  


Kara gasped between their kisses, a bit bemused at the fact that Lena was pinning her against the wall. She was kissing her too hard, too fast that she suddenly started panting as she tried to keep up.

“Is it just me or you really do look sexier without those glasses?” Lena asked between nipping and sucking onto Kara’s neck, her lips leaving light red trails from the intensity of her kisses while her hands roamed their way underneath Kara’s denim jacket. “Am I too drunk? How many drinks have I had exactly?”

“You only had two Mimosas and three shots of B-52.” Kara’s eyes widened when Lena started lifting up her skirt. “What are you doing?!?”

“What have you been putting in my drinks, then? Why are you doing this to me?” Lena kept on kissing Kara deeply, grabbed the blonde’s hand all of a sudden and placed it between her legs for a lustful swipe in her wetness. “I want you, Kara…”

“Lena…” _Fuck!_ Kara bit her lip and her heart jumped when she felt what’s waiting for her down there. Lena was so wet that her mind suddenly turned into a whirlwind of obscenity, the lips between Kara’s legs started to drool as well and not just a little. She wanted to taste Lena right away, but she knew she shouldn’t fall for it. She had to resist. Kara retrieved her hand back and cupped Lena’s face to return her kisses with harder ones to distract her fantasies and swallow them all thickly instead.

“What have I ever done to you? God, why do I miss you all the time? Look at you, you look so tasty in that denim jacket. You make me so hot that I want you inside me right now…” Lena whined softly while sucking on the blonde’s neck and lifting the Metallica t-shirt under that denim jacket to take a peek and feel Kara’s killer abs. But the worried crinkle between Kara’s eyebrows that she found clearly meant something else. “Why? What’s wrong? Do you not want to…?” She asked in confusion all of a sudden.

“I want to.” Kara sighed, looking into those light-green eyes apologetically and down those waiting pair of red-swollen lips, while they both tried to catch their breaths.

“Then what’s the problem?”

Kara clicked her tongue and irritatingly scratched the back of her neck. “The place is packed and I need to work, I…”

“Come on, just give me something really quick, then.” Lena pleaded tipsily.

“I…I can’t.” Kara sighed and clicked her tongue again, pulling away and a bit dismayed.

Lena paused and blinked. Her face quickly turning from pleading, to serious, then annoyed, and then to very pissed. “Am I boring you?!” She asked with a hint of threat. Could it be the brat in her, or the alcohol? Or perhaps a mixture of both?

“What?!? No! Fuck, no! Lena?!?” Kara’s suddenly looked outraged. “You look so damn hot in that dress that I want to rip it off of you right now so I could fuck you so hard until you scream, dammit!?! I want to suck you dry right here, right now, and you’re not making this any easier!” The popping vein in Kara’s neck looked more frustrated and convincing enough.  
  
“Well, you just wasted a minute!” Lena backed up against the wall and nudged Kara downwards by the shoulders.

Kara didn’t have to argue any further. She pulled Lena’s skirt higher with such urgency, before going down on her knees to draw the small piece of stretchable fabric between Lena’s legs out of the way and just drove her tongue deeply right into that wetness.

_“Oh, god!”_

The thumping music outside the ladies’ room was loud enough to make Lena’s moan disappear. Although they’re the only ones in that room, she clapped a hand over her mouth just in case someone was close enough to hear them from the outside, while she leaned her other hand against the wall to keep her steady.

With her tongue hard and stiff, Kara banged her head upwards against Lena so hard that she was lifting her off the floor with every thrust. Every panting, discreet moans and short whimpers that escaped their mouths encouraged Kara to keep going, as hard and as fast as she can. Lena on the other hand, had that overly delighted smile across her face, feeling Kara’s full tongue going in and out her tingling entrance and wide open mouth sucking on her so hard that she thought the blonde would actually do what she said she would do to her just a while ago.

Lena’s scent down there becomes different when she’s intoxicated. For some reason, it suddenly turns Kara into a sex-hungry monster who finds pleasure in creating havoc. A very small voice in her head would plead not to give in to this temptation, especially in a place and time like this, but that voice can be killed so easily with just a single whiff from that scent. Kara sucked all three of her fingers at once in such a hurry to soak them with Lena’s juice from her mouth and stood up to shove them straight inside of the hot brunette with a bit of unexpected force.

** _“Hah!”_ **

Lena’s shoulders went stiff as she gasped in surprise, gripping Kara tightly by the arm. There was a horrified look on her face while Kara’s fingers invaded her. She felt anxious all of a sudden, looking nervously at the blonde as she gets pinned against the wall with her leg hooked around Kara’s thigh.

“Kara?!” Lena whimpered breathlessly.

Kara halted all of a sudden when she came to realize what she just did. “I…” She swallowed hard and breathed heavily, her eyes wide with shock.

“Are…are you okay?” Lena asked with concern despite the panting.

“Did…did I hurt you? I…I’m so sorry.” Kara had that apologetic look in her eyes, sprinkled with daze and was about to pull her fingers out from where they were.

“No, no, no…it’s just…” Lena stopped her from retrieving her hand, while she searched Kara’s eyes for more details.

“This is all your fault…I am nothing like this.” Kara mumbled while glaring at Lena from head to toe.

“Wha-…excuse me?!” Lena kind of felt lost all of a sudden. “_You_ started all this! This is not me at all!” She muttered between gritted teeth, almost in a whisper and suddenly looking pissed again.

They paused to gaze at each other in the privacy and muffled silence of the ladies’ room, attempting to read and measure their intentions, both in realization and in wonder of what they have become. Kara was the first one to break the ice, leaning in closer for another hungry kiss, while Lena welcomed her with tongue between her parted lips.

“God, you’re so sexy when you’re angry!” Kara muttered while she kissed with her tongue, going harder, faster each time with Lena keeping up the pace.

“Look who’s talking?” Lena whispered back as she bites her lip naughtily, leading Kara’s kisses down to her neck and nudging that hand deeper inside of her, telling the blonde to carry on. And Kara obliged, timing every thrust precisely to be gentler this time but twice as fast as Lena’s breathing.

“Wear something I could unzip easily next time. I want you fully naked.” Kara whispered shamelessly before sinking her teeth hungrily but gently into Lena’s shoulder, to her collarbone and down to her breast, over the halter dress she was wearing.

“I can work on that.” Lena replied with a smirk over her loud breaths while nodding enthusiastically. “_Holy fuck! Kara, ohh…_I’m…what’s happened to us?!” She moaned with her grip getting tighter on Kara’s arm, as her legs started to feel numb.

Her mouth opened to let out a soundless cry with her head tilting back against the wall while Kara savored the sensual view. The vein on Lena’s forehead bragged of its presence, traveling down to her neck and connived with her clavicles to tease their audience, the same way when beseeching wrinkles appeared on the bridge of her nose as she jerked along with every gasp and every twitch of Kara’s fingers.

_“Keep going! Keep-…almost-…ah…hah…ohh, fff…”_

She pulled Kara in for another kiss to let the rest of her satisfying swan song vibrate inside the blonde’s mouth. Her calves clenched and her toes curled along with her tongue, sinking her teeth on Kara’s lips too hard that it would probably get bruised the next day. She kept her breathing deep and steady to release her orgasm freely, driving Kara in some kind of frenzy in return.

“God, it drives me wild when you come for me!” Kara groaned as she tried to catch her breath. The soft squishing sound between her fingers sent her head spinning and the warm flow of her work in her palm made her unbutton her own jeans with her free hand, calling Lena’s attention. “Is it that time of the month again?” She whispered as she sucked on behind of Lena’s ear.

“Umm…” Lena had to take a moment to think, counting days inside her head while catching her breath. “…oh, yeah. I guess, that’s why. Sorry.” She laughed softly and reached out her hand to accept Kara’s invitation.

“My turn?” Kara asked, breathing out loudly of plea and hope while pulling her pants down just enough so the brunette won’t have a hard time doing her.

“Sure.” An impish smirk suddenly broke out of Lena’s lips, her hand sliding right into where the party’s at. “Oh, wow!” She whispered loudly, both their pupils enlarged after discovering how drenched it already was, making her lick her lips subconsciously and her desire more aroused. “Nia got you covered, right?”

“Always.”

“Race with me?” Lena whispered playfully, making the blonde’s lips curl into a smirk.

“Game on!”

That night ended just like all the other nights; going home drunk on love and waking up tangled with each other the next day, late for work and with a hangover yet happy about it. More of those nights turned to days, which eventually turned to weeks then to months and that’s that. A few more months came to pass and little did they notice how things had been slowly changing, but not for the best between them.

* * *

The sun was way up high, pouring in bright striking light inside Kara’s peaceful apartment one fine day when the door suddenly bursts open. Heavy footsteps from a pair of biker boots came storming in, Alex clutching Kara tightly by the arm and pulling her hastily inside the apartment.

“What the hell is wrong with you two?!?” Alex shouted angrily right after slamming the door shut.

“Ow!” Kara yanked her arm back in protest. “You didn’t have to drag me all the way here like I did something wrong!”

“Wrong?! You wanna know what you did WRONG!?!” A short ridiculed laugh escaped Alex’s mouth. “Loud sex in my shower while Kelly and I were making dinner in the kitchen was fine, Kara. I get it! We get it! Okay?! But when you did it inside the stockroom of the bar just before the opening time? Now, THAT was not okay!” She scolded loudly that her voice reverberated against the walls of Kara’s apartment. “But you know what Kelly said?! She said, _it’s okay, we can let that slide!_ And so we did!"

The entire time Alex was yelling, the younger Danvers distracted herself with getting a glass of water and drinking it empty before sitting on a barstool by the kitchen island while waiting for her sister to calm down.

“Now, the copy room at CatCo, Kara?! Right inside my workplace?! And during lunch break?! Right in the middle of the day?!” Alex stressed each and every word, her face all red and completely pissed while Kara just sits quietly, somewhat annoyed and impatiently drumming her fingers along the counter.

“Kara, are you seriously kidding me?!” Alex demanded for an answer, her palms wide open and facing the ceiling as she waited for a response.

“Is it really that big of a deal?! People do that all the time!” Kara answered in a harried tone. She slides out of her seat and headed towards the living room to slump on her couch.

“In the movies and on TV, yeah?!?” A furious Alex followed, the lines on her forehead showing and with both her hands on her waist.

“We’re all grown-ups here, Alex! Don’t tell me you’ve never done it with Kelly before?!” She started taking the magazines sitting on top of the center table and shoved them into the shelves underneath.

“Leave Kelly out of this! We have our own separate apartments, duh?! And hotel rooms?! We’re not a couple of teenagers from high school anymore! What is wrong with you?!”

“Umm…I’m sorry that my sex life just happens to be active?!” Kara answered in defense while rearranging the throw pillows on her couch. “Overly?!”

“Active?! You call that _overly_ active?!” Alex scoffed. “More like impulsive and irresponsible if you’ll ask me?!?!” She prodded her sister furiously.

Kara didn’t answer, her face red and stray strands of hair falling from her messy ponytail as she went. Instead, she headed back to the kitchen to grab a towel and started wiping the counter in quick circular motions.

“What if it was John who walked in on you?! What if it was Querl who heard you and saw you in there, or…or took pictures or a video, oh my god! Consequences, Kara! Consequences! Do you have any idea how big of a real scandal you’re gonna get yourself into?!? And with a Luthor?!?!” Alex didn’t even keep a single ounce of her outrage to herself.

“Leave Lena out of this!” Kara swallowed hard and kept on wiping the kitchen counters and the dining table, while Alex trailed behind her.

“Oh! Okay! Just in case you forgot, it took you almost a year to bounce back from what Kate did to you, and that was not even real! But this!?! This was real, Kara, I saw you! I saw it with my own two eyes, goddammit!” She kept scolding her sister who started washing the towel in the sink. “Is it really that hard for you to be more careful?!”

“Then I don’t know what else to say to you!” The younger Danvers answered.

“This isn’t you, Kara! What’s going on with you!?!”

“I don’t know!” Kara clapped back.

“Then who the hell are you?! What have you done with my sister?! Explain it to me now because I want to understand!!!” Alex asked, prodding her with more questions once again. Kara slammed the damp towel hard into the sink with a loud _thump_ and turned, her eyes suddenly all teary.

“I DON’T KNOW, ALEX!!! I DON”T KNOW!!!”

The expression on the blonde’s face and the kind of silence that followed tells her that Kara was telling the truth – she doesn’t know. And this was probably more serious than just immature impulses. That she’s in some kind of deep trouble and she knows it, but doesn’t know how to deal with it. Kara looked anxious, a little too scared and totally confused.

Lena and Kara had been going steady for the last nine months. It’s not just Alex, but also everyone else in their circles are truly happy for both of them. They’re a lovely cute couple, she must admit. And seeing them so happy together gave Alex a huge sense of relief.

As a couple, they are both doing great in general. For the first few months, at least. Whether it comes to work, domestic stuff outside of it or in whatever they do, their humor, mood and attitude towards other people always speaks of cotton candy, sunshine and rainbows. Especially with the way they deal with their daily life always seemed like the beginning of a happy ending in the Disney movies and fairy tale books. They have personal issues to deal with, of course, which surprisingly often go unnoticed because they can resolve it all so easily even before the day ends. Obviously, they have each other’s back, supporting and building up each other and sometimes, even gets too exhaustingly sweet during game nights and double dates, that Alex had to constantly watch her back to see if they’re about to be attacked by ant colonies or get swarmed by bees.

_Oh, no! Is she in love with Lena? _Alex thought to herself.

“Kara…”

“Look, I know this isn’t me, but I…I like it! I don’t know, but I can’t stop thinking about her! I want her all the time and I can’t get enough of her! There, I said it!” Kara bursts out loud all of a sudden. Tears started pouring down her cheeks but Alex just kept quiet, knowing so well that her little sister still has so much to say.

“Hot topic on the gossip forum?! Sure! A real scandal, you said?! Absolutely! She’s a Luthor, a multi-billion dollar heiress with a well-respected, world-famous tycoon for a brother, while I on the other hand, got fired from my dream job, ended up working shifts in a coffee shop in the morning and serve tequila shots at night in a rusty dive bar! What made you think that it doesn’t scare me too?!?” Kara rambled in clear frustration while streams of tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

“I am nothing, Alex! I am the underdog! For all we know, the Luthors could even have me taken care of in just a snap and you won’t even know it! And yet, I’m the one dragging Lena down to this mess! But I can’t help it! I find it so hard to stop myself from doing whatever it is that she wants me to!”

“Wha-…whatever _she_ wants you to?”

“Well, it’s my choice anyway! What am I supposed to do if I can’t resist her every single time?! Is it wrong that I like her as much as I like doing it with her?! Tell me, because I’ve never liked anyone this much before! And is it so wrong that pleasing her pleases me just as much?! Tell me, because I can’t tell where the boundaries are anymore! And tell me, how wrong is it that I want to give her every single thing that I could offer?! Because this…this is all I have!” Kara gestured to her whole self, all flushed from yelling. “So could you please for once, tell me what is wrong with me, Alex, because I don’t know what’s happening to me anymore!!!”

“Nothing is wrong with you, Kara.” Alex answered softly, letting out a deep sigh of both disappointment and sympathy. Reaching out to give Kara’s arm a gentle squeeze, she led her back to sit on one of the bar stools by the kitchen island.

Most of the time, Kara was the more organized and more responsible Danvers child. But Alex knew how Kara could be just as dedicated and a little too submissive at times when it comes to romantic relationships. And being the older sister that she is, she knew it’s still a responsibility she needed to fulfill; to give guidance to her little sister whenever necessary. And she’s also aware of the unfortunate things that Kara has gone through for the past year and so she knew she has to be a bit more sensitive.

“I can see how much you care about Lena and that’s a good thing. Okay, I admit I’ve never seen you this happy, ever! And believe me, I love it when you’re happy. You guys just need to calm the fuck down.” Alex uttered softly in her attempt to comfort Kara and let her know how valid she still is, no matter what.

The blonde fell quiet, lost between musing about what Alex just said and zoning out.

“Maybe…maybe it’s just the honeymoon phase talking. Just please, keep it more private and tone it down a notch or two, will you?” Alex had to pause to take a deep breath and let it out softly. “Because I also noticed how both of you gets easily distracted from your jobs. Sneaking out, coming in late? Sometimes not even showing up at work without any calls or text? Kara…”

Kara blinked a few times as if lost in thought. “For nine months, Alex? Is that still normal? Every day, for the past nine months is still a honeymoon phase?”

“Well…what do you…? As in you mean like…seven days a week?” Alex wasn’t sure why she even had to ask that.

“At least twice a day, three-four rounds each?” Kara kept blinking while at least trying to be indirectly specific.

“Even the…that time of the month?” Now, Alex is starting to catch on.

“We don’t even have to go all the way _there,_ Alex. And you know it!”

“Every single fucking day?!” Alex’s eyes went wide as she dared to make sure that she understood that right.

“And we do this non-stop thing once or twice a month just to see…”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, KARA!!! THAT’S WAY TOO MUCH!!!” Alex bellowed with her eyes squeezed shut and hands clapped tightly over her ears.

“I KNOW!!! What makes you think I can’t see that?!?” Kara’s face was suddenly filled with dread at the actualization.

Alex started to pace uncomfortably while squeezing the bridge of her nose. “You’re not a fucking pair of rabbits! Jesus fucking Christ, are you fucking kidding me?!?”

“Do I look like I’m joking?! Look at me!!! It fucking scares me too when I think it’s still okay even when I’m starting to bleed! I know this isn’t me! What am I supp-” Kara sounded lost and panicky.

“Stop it! Oh, my god! Just shut it, Kara! Dammit!” Alex massaged her forehead while she paced, trying her best to swallow the unassailable fact that there are things in this world that she can no longer unhear and unknow. “Ugh! I’m sorry, Kara. But this is not good!”

“Yeah, it’s really bad...” Kara mumbled in agreement.

“You’re screwed.”

“Completely.”

“I mean, you’re whipped!”

“Totally.”

“I think you should get professional help.”

“Wha-…should Lena and I both go?” The blonde muttered groggily.

“Just…just don’t go _with_ her at the same place. Or time. Or no, try support groups first.” Alex suggested. “Or maybe separately?”

“Right.” Kara let out a deep sigh and let her face fall on her palms.

Alex groaned and massaged the back of her neck. “But…nine months straight? That’s two hundred and ten days! You guys are good.”

“Stop it! I’m not proud.”

* * *

“You know why I asked you to come here?”

“I…I think so.”

After drawing the blinds close, Alex let out a huge sigh. Her steps were slow but a little heavy. She let her elbows rest on her knees as she sat uneasily on the couch inside her office, right across from Lena.

“I’m so sorry about…” Lena started but her words trailed off.

“Lena, I didn’t call you here to ask for an apology or an explanation, okay? I understand that you…you and Kara have your needs.” Alex started awkwardly. Something between those lines left a bad taste in Lena’s mouth, which she had a hard time swallowing.

“And I honestly don’t want to…interfere and have this kind of talk with you. Believe me, I don’t want to be the kill joy, to be the Grinch, or…” Alex paused to swallow and pull up words that would best describe it, but came up with nothing.

“I…I know that, Alex. I’m…I’m really sorry.” Lena looked down on her palms and started fidgeting with her fingers. She saw the look on Alex face after the copy room incident and knew they got in some kind of serious trouble. The way she was sitting uncomfortably by the edge of the couch only added to the weight on Alex’s chest.

“Don’t get the wrong idea, Lena. I like you and I care about you too, I really do.” Alex continued. “The change I’ve seen in you since I got here was incredible. And Kara? I’ve never seen her so happy. But let’s face it. These past few weeks, things between you two are…I have to say…getting a little out of control and I know that you can see that too.”

Lena just nodded quietly.

“But for both of your sakes…and all our sakes, I have to step in and do something before it blows over our faces. You both have great futures waiting ahead of you and I would hate for you to throw all that away.” Alex continued.

The assistant took her time to let that sink in while she kept her breaths deep and steady. Some of Alex’s words seemed to have been muted and blurred out. And just as expected, her mind went overdrive again.

_What exactly does she meant by that? What is she trying to say to me? What does she want me to do? Is it really that bad? Has Kara and I gone too far?_

“Look, I know my sister and how…committed she could get, but I also know she won’t listen to me. She…she adores you and I know she would do anything you tell her, Lena. I bet she’d even follow you anywhere.” Alex uttered straightforwardly. She never imagined how talking about Kara and having this talk with Lena could make her feel like a traitor.

_No, she wouldn’t. Does it really look like that? Wait, is she…is she going to ask me to break up with Kara? _

“What-what do you want me to do then?” Lena nervously asked.

“Talk to her. Trust me, I hate to be the one to ask this of you, but…you have to be the first one to do it, Lena.”


	9. Ripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara had to spend some time apart. And this time, they had to take it more seriously.  
Lex appears on Kara's doorstep unannounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this had been sitting on my folder for 5 months now. I'm also one of those who got tired and disappointed with what's going on with the show, so...yah. And thanks to this quarantine thing, I somehow managed to stumble upon this chapter again. Believe it or not, I fell in love with the story and the characters once again.
> 
> I hope everyone is having a great taste of the hermit life. I will try to polish the last two chapters as soon as I can, but no promises.

“Lena!”

Kara called out once she spotted the back of a familiar long dark hair tied up in a high ponytail in the departure area’s lounge. Just by seeing only the top of her head from the rows of seated semi-steady crowd, she was absolutely sure it was Lena.

“Lena!”

She called again. The high ponytail she had her eyes on started turning from left to right in search of the person calling her name and that was enough to make Kara smile and feel a little more hopeful.

“Behind you!”

Kara instructed a bit louder and she wasn’t disappointed. She broke into a run to make her way towards Lena, who looked stunning as ever in her leather jacket, tight jeans and knee-high boots. Kara was certain that she saw a tinge of joy in Lena’s eyes for a split second when she met her gaze, but was suddenly replaced with her jaded glare.

“What are you doing here?! How did you get past the…” Lena got up from her seat and started looking around for sudden responses from every security personnel that her eyes can reach.

“I just…I needed to see you…” For some reason, breathing suddenly became a little harder for Kara.

“I thought we already had everything sorted out? What are you doing?!” Lena asked between gritted teeth, her heart also starting to race.

Kara pulled her by the arm to sit down. “What are we doing, Lena? This is stupid!”

“Wha-?” Lena suddenly felt confused and a bit uncomfortable, feeling Kara’s grip on her arm tighten just a little.

“Is this really necessary? We don’t really need to do this!” The blonde insisted.

“I have to do this, Kara. We have to!” Something started to boil inside her. For some odd reason, she can’t believe it was Kara she was talking to right now.

“I think we can make this work, Lena. Together! Don’t you think? What am I doing, you asked? I’m telling you how I really feel about this!” Kara responded.

“Are you really disregarding the fact that…”

“Let’s go for a ride so we could talk. I brought Alex’s bike, I’m getting you out of here.” Kara cuts her off and tugged on Lena’s arm, both of them getting on their feet. “Come on!”

“Wha-…Kara, you know that I can’t!” Lena scoffed. But she was somewhat glad that she didn’t have to struggle to pull her arm free from Kara’s grip.

“Or we could just run away from all this, from everything! To a place where no one would know who we are, just you and me!”

Lena had to blink for a few seconds to let that register. There was a ridiculous amount of desperation in Kara’s tired-looking eyes making her heart sank.

_This can’t be happening._

Lena tried to convince herself. Her fingers landed firmly on her temples in utter disbelief, feeling the need to exhale deeply. She looked around again attempting to assess the situation.

_Is security after her? Did she came here on her own?_ Her mind started winding up again. Or maybe she was reconsidering her decision?

> _*ding…ding…ding!*_   
_“Passengers for flight MHD 2705 to Philadelphia is now boarding._   
_Please proceed to Gate 6.”_   
_*ding…ding…ding…ding!*_

“Don’t leave, Lena. Please.”

Those words and the sound of Kara’s shaky voice made a little cut across Lena’s chest, her resolve almost giving in.

They have tried for a few days only to fail over and over again because admittedly enough, they can’t take it too seriously. Not seeing each other for a day felt hard, and just talking on the phone only made it even harder. Facetiming while only four or five establishments away felt unbelievably ridiculous for both of them. And even living in separate apartments, with five jobs and thirty minutes in between was not enough to keep them from sneaking around and put every second of their precious “break time” to good use; which unbelievably became a hard habit to break.

For Lena at least, it wasn’t that hard to notice how everyone around them only seemed to ignore and let it slide how their “bad habits” are increasingly screwing with her and Kara’s responsibilities in general. For a time, no one dared to ruin her good mood, her good day, or her already ruined name except for Alex. Thank god for Alex and her candor, whom proposed distance - _real_ distance, as a solution to that issue.

“I have to go, Kara. I’m sorry.” Without even saying a proper goodbye, Lena turned around and started to walk away with her luggage in tow. She knew she had to before she could even change her mind.

“Lena…” Kara breathlessly called after her. “...I love you!”

The brunette stopped on her tracks and held her breath. Her heart started to race but her eyes weren’t filled with any kind of positive emotions. She should be happy. She had been waiting for a while now for Kara to break the L word, but why now? _Does she really mean it?_ Lena blinked and swallowed thickly, caught up in between turning around, and keep on walking away.

“Look at me!” The blonde heaved lightly. “I need to know!”

But Lena was uncertain. Fear suddenly crawled down her spine, confused and afraid that if she turn around, she might not be able to resist Kara’s plea or whatever it is that she might do or say next. And if she walks away now, she might hurt Kara more than she could ever mean and leave her scarred forever. But she has to do something. She has to decide now. And so, she took a couple of quick deep breaths and counted to five before turning around.

And when she did, there she was with only a few steps between them. Ever so lovely in her unkempt blonde hair, wrinkly plaid shirt, ripped skinny jeans and dusty brown boots. Deep blue eyes looking back at her; tired, sad and blurry like the sea in the rain under thick-rimmed glasses. Her sweet, beautiful Kara.

“I’m in love with you…Lena.” The blonde muttered with her voice cracking.

It took Lena’s breath away in an instant but in a painful kind of way. Suddenly, she can’t breathe. The tingling sensation from her nose began to reach her eyes like pixie dust but she knew she has to fight it. Because the moment she gives in, she knew Kara would follow through and make it a bit harder for her to refuse, which would only mean another failure. As simple as that. But Lena knew what she had to do. So she kept her composure despite the tightly twisted knot inside her chest, which only twisted tighter in every single step that Kara took towards her.

“And what makes you think that your words alone can stop me? This is an airport, Kara...” She responded coldly.

Kara suddenly dropped to her knees in front of her, reached for her hand to kiss it. “Okay, I’m letting you go. Just please say you’ll hold on to that.”

But Lena’s mind stayed blank. “Stop it, Kara. Get up!” She hissed in gritted teeth and freed her hand away from Kara’s grasp.

“Lena…” Kara pleaded, with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. “…I can’t lose y-”

“I said, get up!” Lena was almost yelling, turning a few curious heads towards their direction but they didn’t pay any mind. Her angered light-green eyes stared right into Kara’s, who obeyed in an instant and got up to her feet. The discreetly distressed heiress sighed, somewhat pissed and pained at how Kara’s lips trembled. “Don’t you ever dare do that again!” She muttered under her breath. _Alex was right._

“I’m…I’m sorry…” Kara started to sob.

“Don’t be. You can make your own choices without my permission, Kara. I don’t own you.” Lena muttered coldly.

“Yes, you do! A-and I’m choosing you!” The blonde uttered in between her soft sobs.

Lena shook her head, unconvinced. “Like I said, this is an airport. It’s a cursed place for promises and declarations.” She replied calmly but still as cold.

“But it’s true, I...”

“How can you be so certain, Kara? How can you be so sure that this isn’t just one of your irresponsible impulses? That after this, you won’t be staying in bed all day for weeks or drown yourself with work or vodka until you pass out?” Lena asked and waited impatiently for answers.

“Lena, I…” Kara only sobbed loudly and seemed to have ran out of breath and words to say.

“See?! You’re not even sure what you’re gonna say or do, or where you’re gonna go after this!” Lena gazed blankly and crossed her arms over her chest.

Kara wiped her tears with her knuckles and swallowed. “I will try my best until you get back, Lena. I promise.”

Lena shook her head again, refusing to accept what the blonde just said. “You don’t have to promise me anything, Kara. You can do whatever you want. You are your own person and you don’t have to prove anything to me.”

“Why are you being like this, all of a sudden?!”

The pain in Kara’s eyes were unbearable. But Lena stood her ground and grew colder.

“I’m a Luthor, and you know that nothing could ever change that. It’s not that hard to understand. I’m sorry.”

Kara swallowed thickly in response and held her head up higher as if it was some kind of a wake-up call.

“Please don’t make this any harder for both of us than it already is. I’m not blaming you because I know I’m at fault too, but you’re well aware why we ended up in this situation.” Lena muttered flatly.

“Consequences.” Kara replied and Lena nodded in return.

“Exactly. I’m doing this for myself and you should too. Now, I really need to go.” Lena took another deep breath through her mouth and turned back around to her suitcase, just in time before her tears started streaming down her face.

Thankfully, Kara didn’t say a single word or made any sound at all. Or else, she might have completely broken down in front of the blonde just by hearing the sound of her voice. Swallowing the tight knots in her throat as she walked away, she made sure not to show Kara any sign of her pain until she was safely out of her sight.

“Kara?”

Kara didn’t even hear her name being called. She just stood there, too lost from watching the woman she loves walk away from her, completely unaware of how drenched her face and shirt already was from her tears. For all she know, this could have been the last time she will ever see Lena in person. There wasn’t any last kiss or hug, not even a proper or simple goodbye, but only a weak scent of her perfume slowly fading.

_Was it a mistake to come here?_ Kara thought to herself. Because obviously, just showing up to try and talk Lena out of getting into that plane and getting down on her knees to beg were not enough to make her stay. _Is that it? Shouldn’t I’ve done something else like getting a ring or something like that? Did I just lost her?_

When she can’t see Lena’s back anymore, another loud sob escaped her. The pain inside her chest was unbearable as if her heart suddenly refused to do what it was supposed to and she still thinks that’s okay. Everything went quiet all of a sudden. No murmurs or footsteps or the whirring wheels from pushcarts and luggage; she can’t even hear how loud her sobs were. Breathing suddenly became unimportant, and her mind being completely blank became a natural phenomenon. There was nothing else to do, nothing left to say. Lena already left. She can see nothing else but a blurred image in front of her which she knows doesn’t and wouldn’t even matter if she figures out what it is or not. Nothing else matters. She didn’t even notice that Nia was there, who held her gently by the elbow and turned her around.

“Hey, I’m right here.” Nia muttered and took Kara in her arms.

Kara’s knees buckled and Nia rushed to keep them both steady, only to fail. They ended up sitting on the floor together for at least an hour with half of Kara’s weight on her shoulder, sobbing quietly and staring out into nothingness while tears endlessly streamed down her face.

“I’m right here, hun…I’m right here…” Nia kept whispering, rubbing Kara’s back and ignoring how much weight she had voluntarily started to carry. Even she can’t keep her own tears from falling at the mere sight of the blonde being like this. “It’s gonna be okay. I’m right here, I got you…”

Lena stared out of the window, still sobbing quietly from her seat and let her mind drift among the thick purplish and orange clouds outside. The setting sun was peaceful and painfully beautiful from where she is.

Some endings are meant to be beautiful. She closed her eyes, tried to retrieve the lingering warmth of Kara’s touch just a while ago, and allowed herself to kiss exactly where Kara’s lips landed on her hand.

> _“…I love you. I’m in love with you…Lena.”_
> 
> _“…I can’t lose y-…”_

Kara’s anguished words kept tormenting her. For the last time, she had the heavy urge to get lost in her kisses and be locked in those strong arms again even for just a few more seconds. A part of her says she should be, but she wasn’t glad at all of how she was able to withstand it because it was never easy because it was Kara. Her only Kara.

In fact, it was now the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. Next to shooting a wailing, already wounded and disabled doe in the woods with a hunting rifle right in the heart to put it out of its misery, as its fumbling fawn, crying from the top of its lungs, stood by and watched.

Lena was only nine back then, yet she can still recall how she had to suddenly forget about the existence of her emotions just so she could pull the trigger in cold blood, all because dear old dad and his friends were watching.

* * *

_Get up, Kara. You’re supposed to leave the house in three hours and you haven’t even showered or finished packing your suitcase yet._

Morning sun poured through the full-sized windows of Kara’s apartment, causing her to squeeze her eyelids shut when she tried to open them. And despite the protesting pain inside her head telling her that moving was a bad idea, she did anyway. With some help from her hands which seemed to be heavier than usual, she shielded her face from the blinding light and looked at her surroundings.

_At least, Lena was right._

Falling asleep on the couch was a long way from falling on the floor drunk, and refusing to move until the next morning. Though not clearly, that was the last thing she remembers. And a half-empty bottle of brandy on the coffee table told her that she doesn’t need to crawl her way towards the bathroom to take a pee.

_And I saved half a bottle for tonight. Progress!_

A sudden pounding on her door startled her. It was excruciatingly loud as if the door was installed right in her temples. She groaned but didn’t move an inch and let the person knock again, just to be sure that it was coming from the other side of her door. And it did, a tad louder for the second time. Wondering who else that could be at that time of day, she rolled out of her couch and let herself hit the floor with a loud thud and a long _ow_.

“Who is it?!?” She yelled grumpily towards the carpet as she fumbled to get up on her feet, only to stumble on the floor again with another loud thud because the carpet suddenly decided to stop her. “Ugh! Godammit!”

The loud knock continues. _That can’t be Alex, she’s at work._ There was no answer so Kara forced herself to get up again, almost rolling, crawling, to reach the door despite swaying slyly on her way and opened it grudgingly.

“Yeah?”

“Good morning! You must be Kara Danvers.” A man in an ivory white suit stood tall and greeted her formally with his hands behind his back.

_Oh, look! A soul reaper finally arrived to pick me up from my misera…_

“Mr. Luthor?!” Kara had to blink at the smiling man for more than five times just to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. “W-what are you…is there anything I can…what brings you here so early in the morning?” She stammered, suddenly swallowing the grogginess deep inside of her after the man’s shiny bald head caught her completely off guard.

“I believe there’s something we need to discuss. It‘s not that urgent, but just as important so…may I please come in?” Lex asked with a friendly smile.

“Uh…s-sure.”

Kara ran a hand through her messy hair in an attempt to look more presentable and opened the door wider to allow him in. Thankfully, Lex didn’t seem to mind the not-so-clean kind of smell hovering inside her apartment, her brandy-stained pajamas and how she was wearing her four-day old sweater inside out. The renowned tycoon entered silently with gallant and grace in his every step, coming to a halt right in the middle and looked around the quiet apartment.

“May I please have a seat, Ms. Danvers?” Lex gestured at the sight of the dining table.

“Kara, please. And yes, of course! Feel comfy.” Kara responded nervously as she gently closed the door. The way he kept saying _please_ somewhat cleared a spot in her scrambled consciousness. “C-can I get you something to drink? Soda? Tea? Wine?” She asked absentmindedly, completely unaware that it’s only eight in the morning.

“Hmm...” Lex hummed as he paused. “I’ve heard that the coffee you serve can be quite…habit-forming. I’d like mine plain black. And perhaps some cookies if you have, please?” He politely responded while quietly pulling up a chair.

“In a few.” Kara nodded nervously, but remained composed.

“Thank you, Kara.”

Kara’s mind raced as she moved swiftly in her kitchen to make fresh brewed coffee, the best way she knows how. _Drip? French press? Pour over? Why is he even here? Am I in trouble? This is Lex Luthor in my apartment. If ever I’m gonna be in some kind of trouble, I still need to make an impression._ She tried to convince herself.

It’s only been two weeks since Lena left for Metropolis, to spend a few days before deciding where to go for her so-called retreat. And today was supposedly Kara’s turn to leave for Midvale to do the same, leaving all their "marked territories" behind for a while. That was the plan.

It only took less than ten minutes before Kara was sitting down quietly on the dining table with Lex, two mugs of steaming hot coffee and a plate of cookies in front of them.

“Forgive me for barging in on you like this, but I…I heard about Lena.” Lex started, before taking a small sip from his coffee.

“H-how is she?” The blonde asked.

“Mmm! Wow, this is good coffee! This is Liberica, if I’m not mistaken?” He deflected.

“Y-yes! Single origin, from East Java.” Kara answered nervously.

“Ah! An enthusiast as well?”

“Uh…no, actually a client sent it to me. Umm…if I may…”

“So wait…this was shipped from Indonesia?” Lex asked and took a whiff from his coffee.

“My client had a small farm and they hired me for branding. Where’s…”

“Oh, I see! This is not the, umm…” Lex snapped his fingers in an attempt to recollect something.

“The wild cats? No, don’t worry.” Kara reassured him. “But they also produce that kind. Roaming civets, not caged. Where is Lena right now?” She swallowed as she asked.

“Ah! I actually liked that kind. Anyway…” Lex continued as he reached out for a cookie. “…Lena is in…an island somewhere out there.” He casually uttered before taking a bite while Kara stared through the plate of cookies.

“You know I’m not supposed to tell you where she is right now, am I right?” Lex kept on eating, his face just as blank but measuring. “Correct me if I’m wrong, wasn’t that the plan? Because before Lena left Metropolis, she…umm…she told me a lot of things.” He confessed and cleared his throat.

Kara kept silent and swallowed hard, looking down on her mug that she had no intention of touching. _How much exactly is a lot of things? __Could that even be true?_ She can’t even look at him to at least try and read his motives. Her stomach churned, as she waited uncomfortably for his next phrases which would probably include the details of her irrevocably established demise.

“I’m really sorry about what happened, sir. It’s all my fault, it…it all started with me.” Kara suddenly blurted out, breathing heavily while she stared at and fidgets with her fingers. 

Uncomfortable silence. The loudest thing she can hear is her own pulse, throbbing deep within her ears, next to the muffled chewing sound of cookies inside his mouth. Kara kept her head down while the tycoon studied her carefully with dead-cold eyes. He reached for his second cookie, and drank quietly from his coffee mug before speaking again.

“She came to me, bawling her eyes out like a five-year old because of you.” Lex muttered in a low voice, his eyes still fixed on the blonde who appeared to be frozen and refused to move an inch. “And I’m here…to thank you...” He said slowly while conjuring a bottle of champagne from under the table. “…for a job…well-done.”

Kara’s heart skipped a beat and her mind had gone completely blank. Lex sounded like he’s only being frighteningly polite but what he said felt like a threat. She also heard of it somewhere, unsure if it was from Alex or Kelly or Nia, saying that things happen to those who date Lex Luthor’s little sister. Now, something tells her that the moment he leaves this apartment, her life will surely start to fall apart. Again.

She swallowed hard and licked her lips which she didn’t even realize had gone dry, while small beads of sweat started to dribble down her temples, her nape, and right down the middle of her chest despite the chills. Tears threatened to swell up in her eyes at the thought of losing Lena forever. She opened her mouth to breathe, to hold in her sniffles that she knew she won’t be able to control once they start to burn from inside her nose._ I’m so dead._

“Don’t get me wrong, Kara, you see…you may not see it or have ever heard of it, not even in rumors but Lena, my sister, she…she means everything to me.” Lex continued coldly while Kara listened, immediately wiping a tear that came streaming down her cheek without warning. He just blinked coldly back at her, completely unfazed of how Kara was reacting.

“She never came to me or ask me for anything, since the third grade. About school, or boys, or work, or birthday gifts…she never asked me for help until last night. She told me everything, I believe, Kara. Every single detail which left me in a conclusion of how drastically she had changed ever since she met you. And now, she’s in…so much pain.” Lex added.

_And he flew all the way here, first thing in the morning just to say all these things to me?_

Do what makes you happy. No regrets. YOLO. Kara’s top three mantras since the day she realized that she must have met Lena for a reason. But now it’s too late. The damage had already been done and there’s nothing else she can do to undo it. And the thought of not being with Lena or even seeing her ever again, scared her more. She only did what she felt was right but still, why can’t she get it right? What is it that she kept doing wrong?

Those thoughts were enough to make Kara slowly shake her head in regret for being too impulsive and irresponsible for the last seven months. _That was immature._ She finally admitted to herself. Her lips started to tremble out of guilt, her fingernails sinking harder into her palms while her frightened tears exposed themselves freely. _Consequences, Kara._ Alex’s words rang inside her head.

“I-I never meant to drag h-her down along with me. I’m t-truly sorry, sir.” Kara stammered between her deep breathing as fear creeps underneath her skin.

“Don’t be.” Lex coldly replied before taking another gulp from his coffee and letting out a sigh. He licked his lips as he watched the blonde weep in silence. “For the first time in decades, Lena came to me for personal reasons. Do you have any idea how big of a deal that was for me as her brother? She’s struggling for now, but I do understand that this is a process that she has to go through.” He continued.

“My sister, she’s a…a baby dragon who refused to come out of her shell. A lot of people have tried, family, friends, all professionals; we’ve roamed the world, tried in different continents and failed. Even I myself have tried probably more than a hundred times, yet I kept failing. Even John Jones had a hard time, but you? You smashed right through that hard and stubborn shell of hers, took her out of there and inspired her to fly before she could even walk without even having to push her or force her. And I’d like to thank you for that.”

The silence that followed was tormenting, and zoning out felt like a great escape. And the hangover that Kara had been discreetly dealing with since she wake up caused a few seconds of delay to process what had just been said because it didn’t even register.

“Because of you, she’s finally becoming the Luthor she was supposed to be.” Lex clarified.

A sudden cold shiver ran down Kara’s spine and all over her body. She took another moment to replay in her head what she just heard. She swallowed the lump in her throat in confusion and blinked her tears away. Only then, was she able to look at her visitor who was already smiling kindly back at her. _I did that?_

“I scared you, didn’t I?” There was a familiar smirk at the corner of his lips. “Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble. Lena would probably kill me if she finds out that I lay a finger on you.” Lex chuckled and reached out for another cookie. “And these cookies, by the way, are incredible.”

Kara’s breathing turned into a soft laugh as her stiff nerves started to ease up, bit by bit. A bit awkward and uncomfortable but still, that was some kind of relief. Or maybe, another level kind of relief.

_So he’s really here to thank me? Lena is going to be fine? We are going to be just fine, is that what he’s saying?_ Wiping her tears dry with the sleeves of her sweater, she took another deep breath and cleared her throat.

“Sh-she made them for me before she left for Metropolis. W-would you like some more?” Kara’s voice became a little hoarse but she tried to smile.

“Excuse me, what?” Lex asked in the middle of biting on his cookie, sounding a bit surprised.

“Lena made those cookies.” Kara clarified and Lex almost choked.

“Are you sure? My sister?! Little Luthor can make…Jesus fucking Christ! What else has she been hiding up her sleeves all this time?!?!” He took bigger bites from his cookie, savoring every bit as he slowly chewed.

“Well, as far as I know, she’s planning to buy shares from CatCo and also from Edge. There’s this designer that I used to work with from there and Lena wanted to be a backer for her upcoming couture line. Lena has visions for Edge and CatCo.”

“What the hell?! What kind of visions?!?” _Hah! I knew it! _A piece of cookie flew out of Lex’s mouth in his surprise, his eyes narrowing at Kara, searching for traces of ingenious deception but found none. “And I’m hearing this just now?!?”

“She still needs a bit of help and a lot of work, but I know how much she wants to bring that to life.” Kara beamed with such pride and admiration. “She’s really amazing.”

A delighted smile broke out of Lex’s face, all because of the cookie in his hand, the news that he just heard, and from the way Kara said it. He can see it. Lena is starting to wake up from her deep sleep. Little Luthor is finally becoming the dragon she was always meant to be. And in her own shockingly explicit ways, she had learned to own this special woman before him. Now, he knows why.

“Amazingly stubborn, but…still amazing.” Lex muttered softly. “Always had been.”

“And her triple chocolate lava cake is absolutely to die for.” Kara suddenly felt anxious again for oversharing. “But please don’t tell her you heard it from me!”

“The CatCo shares, I’ve heard of from John. But Edge and the couture? Hmm…talk about marking her territories. Wait, do you have some of that cake here? Because I’d love to try some!” Lex straightened up from his seat, although very calm yet his eyes wide with excitement.

“I-I don’t have anymore, sorry. They’re always the first ones to go.” She scratched the tip of her eyebrow apologetically. “But you can have the rest of these cookies. If you want.”

Lex sighed and sank back to his chair in disappointment and munched on his cookie contentedly instead. “Anyway, I’m sure that you umm…you’ll get through all this…thing together. Or apart. And to be fair, I’m glad that the both of you are taking this very seriously and doing something about it even before it starts to become a real problem.”

The blonde found herself nodding lightly. “We’re trying, sir. It’s not that easy, but we’ve had help from our trusted friends.”

“Good! Good!” He dabbed his lips with a napkin which he must’ve conjured out of nowhere before getting on his feet. “I just want to remind you that I would do anything, Kara, any-thing for my sister. And as long as she’s happy, I’m happy.”

“I understand, Mr. Luthor.” Kara stood up from her chair as well like a reflex as she watched Lex take the rest of the cookies from the plate and wrapped them carefully in his table napkin.

“Lex. You may call me Lex, from now on.” He offered his hand to her after making sure it was free of crumbs. “Something tells me that you have a lot more to offer than Frappuccinos and Flirtinis.”

“I appreciate your visit, Lex.” Kara wasn’t fully aware of how firm her handshake was in return. She was more focused on maintaining her eye contact without any hint of fear or uncertainty. The rest of her reacted plainly on reflexes. “I won’t let you down.”

“I’ll hold on to that. Thanks for the scrummy snack, Kara. But this talk never happened.” He winked and smiled before leaving without even waiting to be escorted to the door.

The blonde just stood there by the dining table, blinking absentmindedly at her door when it closed shut wondering if all of that really did just happened. The sudden quiet and emptiness in her apartment felt weird. And when she looked down on her now cold mug of coffee in front of her, another mug was there; as empty as the ceramic plate, which was piled up with oatmeal raisin cookies just a while ago, with nothing else left but tiny crumbs and a bottle of champagne right next to it.

* * *

“Listen, if you really wanna get through this, you need to help each other.”

Kelly sighed at the camera before exchanging concerned looks with a disgruntled Lena and a restless-looking Kara in two separate windows over a video conference on the screen of Alex’s laptop.

It’s basically a long distance relationship. Both of them agreeing to go their separate ways for a few months, or until they became sure within themselves that they won’t give in and make the same mistakes again. Every text or e-mails, every exchange of messages and form of communication between them will be monitored by both of their supporting parties. Though talking over the phone and Facetiming is also allowed, it’s only as long as it’s a conference call or they are in the presence of other people.

“There’s no easy way, you two. Don’t wait until it becomes something you can’t fix by yourselves. This is too personal.” Alex implied for the nth time, appearing from behind with two steaming mugs in hand and setting them down in front of the screen, followed by a soft thanks, babe from Kelly.

“Ah! And we are still trying to fix this with just the two of us?” Kara groaned at the camera, with both her hands on her forehead and referring to Lena.

“Ha-ha! What a great pitch, Director Danvers!” Lena groaned in reply as she rolled on her bed with her dark messy hair covering half of her face, her pale calves and feet as the background.

“Hey! This is serious!” Alex barked before taking a sip from her cup.

“Yes, we know!” Lena and Kara answered in unison.

There was a pause, and all four of them were left blinking at each other, waiting for someone to come up with more fun things to talk about.

“I’m sorry, Alex, Kelly for dragging you guys into this.” Lena muttered with a deep sigh.

“Hey, no big deal. We got you, Lena. We got your back.” Kelly responded in her usual sweet tone.

“Always.” Alex added.

“Thanks.” Lena smiled weakly.

“I’m sorry too.” Kara muttered. “I didn’t realize I was getting out of control.”

“We. We didn’t realize that we’re getting out of control!” Lena corrected her.

Kelly and Alex glanced meaningfully at each other nodding.

“And I’m really sorry about the stock room, Kelly.” Lena buried her chin into a pillow in front of her screen and covered her face with more of her hair.

“The cleaning guys that you hired had it sanitized already, Lena. Thank you.”

“You didn’t fire Nia, did you?” Lena asked with concern.

“No, no, of course not! She’s really good at doing her job.” Kelly replied reassuringly.

“Tell her I’m so sorry for all the trouble.” Lena mumbled.

“You can tell her that yourself and I know she already understands, but duly noted!” Kelly responded.

“And sorry about the copy room incident, Alex.” Kara covered the lower half of her face with both hands. “Honestly, I was thankful it was you.”

“God! You two are un-believable! Seven months straight?!” Alex shook her head and took another sip from her drink while Kelly blinked and turned to her with a puzzled smile on her face. Alex just blinked back at her and nodded, and the way Kelly’s eyes widened after in sudden realization spelled of horror and shock.

“Oh, my god, Alex! You didn’t have to!” Kara’s groan was muffled by her hands, which covered the rest of her face while Lena only buried her face into her pillow. Kelly turned to look back at the camera, a hand clapped over her mouth and still in shock.

“Consequences, my dear little sister. Look closely at how you ruined her as well. Forever.” Alex muttered casually.

“Thank you so much for reminding me!” Kara muttered with a tinge of sarcasm.

“Wear it like armor! You’re welcome!” Alex gave a kiss towards her camera.

The silence that followed was undeniably uncomfortable and embarrassing. Kelly and Alex took turns, drinking from their cups, just exchanging quiet but meaningful looks, and sighs, and nods, and shaking heads.

“You don’t have to completely withdraw right away, guys. You can still…do it by yourselves for the meantime, like…” Kelly suggested awkwardly, swallowing hard with a sincere concerned look on her face while Alex tried her best to hold in her laughter.

“NO!!!” Lena and Kara both cuts in, rolling their eyes and disagreeing in unison.

“It’s not the same! It doesn’t work like that.” Kara added, and Lena can be seen nodding her head in agreement while still buried in her pillow. “I can’t believe I’m talking about this with my sister’s girlfriend over video call.” She sighed dramatically.

“She may no longer be in practice, but she’s still a shrink! You hear that Kara? You got yourself a personal shrink!” Alex butted in. “And you’re welcome!”

“Have you tried seeing other people? I mean, doing it with…you know...” Kelly asked straightforwardly.

“What?!? No! Why would I even do that?” Kara was getting less and less comfortable.

“It doesn’t work with other people, Kelly.” Lena clarified, turning her head sideways so that her cheek is laying against her pillow.

“Yah, she’s tried. I didn’t, because I don’t want to, don’t need to.” Kara chimed in, her face still buried in her hands.

“Right. At least I tried.” Lena replied.

“Progress!” Alex beamed, raising her cup to the camera while Kelly’s face looked a little confused. “Or not?”

“This is terrible.” Lena mumbled. “But this distance is working for me somehow.”

“I miss you.” Kara sighed, followed with a sniff. She was flushed when she removed her hands from her face. She had been quietly crying.

“I miss you too, baby.” Lena replied. The same amount of sadness in her eyes and her voice was loud and clear. But it was obvious that she was trying her best not to cry. Oisin suddenly appeared on Lena’s camera and hovered in front of her, covering the whole screen with his thick gray fur.

“Aww, sweet boy. He’s worried.” Kelly cuts in.

“Excuse me, gorgeous furry cat, but we’re trying to have a moment here?” Alex chimed in.

“It’s a commercial break, sweetie.” Kelly answered and everyone chuckles.

“We can do this!” Kara took a deep breath right to the camera and nodding ceaselessly while she hugged herself looking a little defeated but also a little determined. “We have to.”

“We’ll get through this.” Lena replied, trying to wipe Kara’s tears from her screen. “I know we will.”

“Aww, you two…we miss you!” Alex and Kelly both said and sighed in sympathy.

“We believe in you, guys. We love you.” Kelly chimed.

“Stay strong. You can do this! Give mom a kiss for me, okay?” Alex added.


	10. Last Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, Lena and Kara are back in National City. 🤭  
In this chapter, they realized the importance of social distancing and isolation...in relationships. 😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I'm in love, I do things. Like finishing a 4-month old chapter draft over night and turning the usual 4-5k words into 8k. I don't feel like cutting it into 2 parts just to have another additional chapter to this supposedly tri-chapter fic. You can see it from the title and the titles of the chapters how all-over-the-place I am irl. 😆
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading my work.  
Don't forget to wash your hands, your face, your hair and your whole self as well.  
Stay clean, hydrated and sane. It's a must at this pandemic times.  
Sorry, that I'm not with you. Because you're there, and I'm here, and that's how it's supposed to be.  
Distance should work. Remember: Consequences. ✌

“…and Mike? You’re working behind the sticks tonight.” Nia called after the new guy, after watching him efficiently prepare the whole floor all by himself, before the bar’s opening.

“Really?!” Mike looked a bit more pleased than surprised, after delivering the first order of the evening to the tables.

“Yup! Boss Kelly wants to see if you can you do it without Kara.” Nia answered.

“Okay, sure! No problem!” Mike beamed excitedly and made his way behind the counter.

“Werk it, playboy! And make me proud!” Nia cheered him on and giggled after giving him a playful slap on his butt as he walked past her.

People are starting to pour in at Al’s Dive Bar for the Hump Day Special, and it’s been a quick six months since the day she thought she was gonna get fired because of the stockroom incident with Lena and Kara. She honestly had no intention of screwing up at work just because she stans those two love birds so much, that she was willing to cover for them every single time, while they sneak in, out and around the bar to do their wicked whims.

But all thanks to Kelly who had been very kind and exceedingly considerate enough to let her stay and still work full-time, and also to Lena, who did everything she could to fix, clean and replace all the damages in the aftermath.

“Two slabs, three Pilsen for table six, four shots of Three Wise Men and platter for table eleven, extra aioli…” Nia mumbled to herself while writing down a few last notes on the orders on her hand and almost dropped her order pad when she saw her walk in.

Quite a sight for sore eyes was her long dark hair in a high ponytail, her killer jawline, high cheekbones, signature red lipstick and light-green eyes which she always thought were cold but in a sexy way, giving off vibes a bit similar to Jadis of Narnia. She appeared to be a little nervous, yet certain of her every step and more dazzling than Nia could ever remember in her leather jacket, tight jeans and high-heeled boots, capable and very ready to intimidate pretty much anyone inside that bar.

_Lena Luthor is finally back in town!? _

Nia watched carefully from behind a center column as Lena quickly scanned the whole place probably for a familiar face. Oddly satisfying enough was to watch her sit gracefully on a stool by the bar, while Nia feels a tingling sensation of a little too positive point of view and excessive excitement for whatever is about to go down tonight.

_Is she coming? Does she even still work here?_

It’s only half past seven on a Wednesday evening and Lena had been sitting on a stool by the bar for merely ten minutes, wiping off imaginary sweat from her forehead and fidgeting with her fingers like she had been waiting there for hours. She didn’t even notice how often she had been glancing down her watch and up the bar entrance.

“Sorry about your date!”

Lena looked up from her seat, her heart almost jumping out of her chest at the familiar phrase to find a smug young man smiling at her from behind the bar.

“Must be a jerk for making you wait.” The bartender muttered with a playful smile as he wiped the counter clean with a towel.

He’s one of those neat-looking guys; fresh and clean and averagely muscular. His hair was a light shade of auburn, neatly brushed up in a pompadour but messy enough to match his basic, soft-cotton, crewneck t-shirt. He was smiling at her in such a way, in which and as she anticipated, suddenly finds overly repelling.

_Ergh!_ Lena allowed herself to cringe inside her head for a bit but managed to smile politely at the bartender in response. “I can wait. Can I get a menu, please?”

“Sure. Call me…” The bartender replied with a wink and handed her a menu. “…when you’re ready.”

It was something ridiculously obvious but thankfully, Lena was too distracted to even pay attention, what more to react. The churning in her stomach had been consistent at making her nervous non-stop even before she got on that plane bound to National City. And like a reflex, she turned her gaze towards the entrance again when she saw the door open from the corner of her eye for the nth time. As if the heavens had answered her plea, she finally saw her, making her gasp silently on her seat and her face to light up all of a sudden.

It was only a glimpse, yet, everything seemed to stop. She didn’t see Kara’s face, but she knew in that instant, it was her in that faded red Beatles t-shirt, tight jeans with her long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and looking oh-so-fine without her dorky glasses. Lena swallowed thickly and there was a sudden fluttering inside her chest. _It’s her! She’s here!_

She still can’t see her face but she was sure, it was her. Regardless of her being greeted and locked tightly inside the arms of this tall, young woman with long dark wavy hair, glossy lips, blushed cheeks and long curled lashes. Regardless of the glimmer in that woman’s eyes or how stunning she was in her denim jacket and skinny leather jeans, her smile overflowing with delight at the sight of the blonde bartender who just came in. Regardless of how that same woman’s hand slipped around Kara’s waist before kissing her by the ear or how Kara cupped that woman’s face with her hands and pulled her closer until their foreheads were touching. That woman…she knows so well.

_Nia._ And the way they gazed at each other’s eyes, smiling like it was the best day of their lives made the fluttering in her chest turn into a tight, twisted knot. Lena turned away, her mood getting a bit cloudier by the second. She tried to focus on her hands again, fidgeting, sweating, and trembling a little while her breathing deepens as she tried to blink away the tears threatening to betray her.

_And so they say that out of ten bartenders, only three would sleep with their customers while the other seven would end up sleeping with another bartender._ Lena sucked in a fair amount of air through her mouth and swallowed it like water._ At least I know she’s in good hands._

“Listen to me, Kara Danvers 2.0, do not freak out, I repeat, do not freak out!” She whispered repeatedly in Kara’s ear, who just curiously listened to her intently. “She’s back, she’s here, and she’s sitting by the bar!”

Kara seemed to be frozen all of a sudden, standing there and staring back at her with ash-stricken face while trying to take in what she just heard.

“Hey, hey, calm down, hun! You’ll be fine! You’re already doing great, and I know you can do this. Today’s the day that we’ve all been waiting for. You’ve worked so hard for this. Remember, all you have to do is be your brand new self, smile, smile, smile, and make her smile! Do you hear me?” Nia muttered as she slipped her hands around Kara’s waist to make sure that her mind isn’t drifting off somewhere else.

Kara responded to those words of encouragement by cupping Nia’s face with both hands and pulling her close until their foreheads are touching. A bit teary, she whispered her thanks in return. “I wouldn’t have done it without you.”

“Don’t forget to breathe. I believe in you and I am proud of you, Kara.” Nia kept muttering to the smiling blonde, who just kept nodding in return. “Just give me the signal, okay? Dress up and go get her!” She whispered for the last time and gave Kara a playful slap on the butt for good luck as the latter turned around to make her way behind the counter.

“Dear god, please make this day the best day of our lives.” Nia mumbled to herself as she wiped her teary eyes before turning her gaze back to Lena. _Ooover my dead gorgeous body! _

“You okay?” The bartender suddenly asked snapping Lena out of her thoughts.

“Yeah, I just…” Lena had to clear her throat. “I…I think it was actually me who ran a little late.” She replied, almost stammering and smiled weakly back at him. “I guess I…didn’t make it in time.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. But you know, it’s still...” Mike started but was suddenly distracted by his supervisor.

“Mike!? A little help here, please?” Nia found herself yelling, and the guy behind the bar thankfully responded right away.

The sound of that familiar voice called loudly from somewhere far behind Lena. She was glad enough to see familiar faces again but for some reason, she lost the intention of turning her head around to greet her friend. The male bartender in front of her looked up with a furrowed face.

“Can’t you see I’m pretty busy!?” The bartender called back, his hands up in refusal.

“No, you’re not!” Nia clapped back just in time when Kara appeared from behind him. _You are not, going to ruin this night for me, playboy. Not on my watch!_

“I thought you said I’m working behind the sticks ton-?” Mike uttered in bitter protest.

“When I said come here, you come right over here!” The eagerness of Nia’s threat was pretty obvious from the way her eyes widened at him, successfully making the young man to retreat. A deep sigh of relief escaped her, just in time for the tingling excitement to return under her skin.

“Go on, I got this.” Kara appeared behind the bartender, and Mike had no choice but to oblige.

“Welcome to Al’s Dive Bar! What can I get ya?” Kara casually asked.

“I…” Lena’s mind suddenly went in overdrive again when the familiar blonde bartender, with a pair of smiling eyes that were as blue as the sea glimmering under the sun waited for her response. _Do I smile back? What should I say to her? What should I do next? Should I order right way? No, I should look at the menu first. Or should I…_

Lena quickly noticed how she was taking too long. And so she shook all her thoughts away, swallowed and blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. “…I honestly don’t know.” She lets out an awkwardly shy laugh and sighed, her eyes trying to dodge Kara’s. But the blonde bartender just blinked back at her with those familiar sincere gaze.

“I think this scene needs a proper soundtrack.” Kelly whispered from behind Nia and a lightbulb suddenly lit up.

Nia hurried towards the jukebox, where James was standing by at the moment to watch over the place and the people that started to pour in.

“Hey! I need to play something real quick! You got something in mind?” Nia whispered to the tall, dark, bulky man with such urgency while pointing towards the bar.

“Umm…that one?” James immediately suggested, pointing at a number from the list of tracks.

“No, too slow and sappy!” Nia answered in a hushed voice.

“How about…ah! This one!” James entered a number, pressed play without even waiting for Nia’s approval, and the music started to play.

“How about…” Kara paused, as if taking her time to think of what to say next. She was nervous and her arms felt numb but it didn’t show even from the way she swallowed and breathed. She ended up snorting all of a sudden, then breaking into a soft chuckle when the intro of a Bryan Adams song started playing from the jukebox.

> _“It still feels like our first night together…”_

“She hates that song.” Nia muttered with dismay.

“I know. But that doesn’t mean she won’t need it. Look!” James replied as they both turned their heads towards the bar to see how they did. Kara was genuinely smiling back at them and looking as if she’s feeling more composed, confident and at ease. Lena however, still looked a bit nervous.

It made the tight knot in Lena’s chest to loosen up, all of a sudden. Although, there was a pinch in her heart that followed from finding out how that snorting sound and that same laugh still never fails to brighten up her mood. The next thing she knew, they were smiling at each other.

“…the usual?” Kara asked while turning her head towards the jukebox, which Lena mirrored subconsciously only to find Nia and James with their heads together, smiling widely and nodding towards them. Kelly was there too, only a few steps away, leaning against the wall near the ladies bathroom and smiling.

> _“No one can better this…I'm still holding on, you're still the one…”_

_She hates this song. What’s happening? _Lena asked herself. The tight knot was gone and the fluttering in her chest suddenly came back. No, it wasn’t just the fluttering, but something else inside her chest also started to dance around. She turned her gaze back to Kara, looking so adorable in her navy blue button-up shirt and red bow tie. Slightly toned biceps peeked out of the tight folded sleeves while also wearing that very same sunny smile she used to give her every single day, which until now still takes her breath away just the same. Lena’s shoulder fell at the bitter thought. _Used to._

> _“…same feeling I get…only feels much stronger…I wanna love you longer…”_

_She’s smiling at Nia, dummy._ Lena reminded herself as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat while the unrythmic dancing inside her chest went faster. _Stop it, Lena! Calm down and breathe…just breathe, deal with it, and get this over with!_

“She looks gorgeous.” Lena found herself muttering, distracting Kara and tearing her gaze away when the bartender realized that she was being talked to.

“Oh, Nia? Yeah, she’s glowing.” Kara replied with a soft scoff while she started wiping the counter with a towel. “Surprisingly, she began to glow like that since she and Querl started dating.”

> _“So if you're feeling lonely, don't…you're the only one I ever want…_
> 
> _I only want to make it go…_s_o if I love ya a little more than I should…”_

“E-excuse me, what?!?” Lena got confused. Despite the sudden shiver that zapped coldly along her spine, she wanted to make sure she heard that right. She didn’t know what her face looked like after hearing that, but it sure did made Kara chuckle heartily.

> _“Please forgive me, I can't stop lovin' you..._
> 
> _…don't deny me, this pain I'm going through…_
> 
> _Please forgive me, if I need you like I do…”_

“I know, right?! Who would’ve thought that the king and queen of gossip will turn out to be a match made in heaven?” Kara blurted out excitedly and chuckled, letting just a little of her nervousness out into the air.

Kara’s laughter filled Lena’s ears again, along with the bright sunshine and colorful rainbows coming back in, completely getting her lost in that moment.

> _“Still feels like our best times we’re together…feels like the first touch…_
> 
> _…still getting closer baby…can’t get close enough...”_

Perhaps because of the news that Lena just heard, or the way Kara’s eyes glimmered when she smiled, or the swooning sound of her laughter, or the butterflies in her tummy and the constant dancing inside her chest, or the whirlwind of confusion fighting a battle against hundreds, maybe even thousands of potential possibilities inside her head. Or perhaps everything that’s been happening inside that bar, within herself, between her and the blonde bartender standing on the other side of that counter, along with that song playing from the jukebox. _Wait, she’s not with Nia?!?_

> _“…still holding on, you're still number one…”_

“Uh-huh. Okay. Not bad Olsen, not bad at all!” Nia nodded happily at James.

“Good job, guys!” Kelly muttered with a soft smile on her face as she appeared from behind them. “Oh, just look at them...”

“Yeah. I think I’m gonna cry.” Nia answered while James gave her shoulder a soft squeeze before going back to his station by the door.

“God, this is too good to miss…I’m calling Alex over!” Kelly whipped out her phone excitedly and headed to the exit.

“There you are! You needed my help with something?” Mike appeared all of a sudden, with a confused and puzzled look on his face.

“Everything set for the show?” Nia asked him.

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Get ready! You wanna know how to properly werk it, hun? Watch and learn from your mentor!” Nia elbowed him and nodded towards Kara’s direction.

Mike turned towards the bar and observed with utmost curiosity. “Do you know her? Do they know each other?”

“What the-?! You don’t know who she is?!” Nia sounded a little offended. “That’s Lena Luthor! What channel have you been tuning in?”

“Oh my god, that’s her?! That’s probably the reason why I find her a little too intimidatingly gorgeous!” Mike confessed without any trace of shame. “Is she still single?”

“Hah! Definitely taken, can’t you see? And that right there is my OTP.” Nia braggingly replied, completely engrossed with what’s happening before them.

“So, umm…” Kara swallowed thickly, licked her lips, took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh before returning Lena’s zoned out gaze.

> _“I remember the smell of your skin, I remember everything..._
> 
> _I remember all your moves, I remember you, yeah…_
> 
> _I remember the night, you know I still do…”_

Lena had to take deep breath after meeting Kara’s gaze again and noticed how her breathing slowly went faster, perhaps going as fast as hers. There was so much sound, so much thoughts, so many movements, tingling and fluttering sensations, with bits and pieces of silences scattered all over the place. Lena didn’t know what it is, but she let it linger a bit longer and tried her best to stay in the middle of everything. _What exactly is happening?_

“…would you like to…have the usual?” Kara smiled meaningfully soft at her.

> _“So if you're feeling lonely, don't…you're the only one I ever loved…_
> 
> _I only want to make it go…so if I love ya a little more than I should…”_

Lena thought she peed a little, blinked and searched Kara’s eyes for more clues. They glimmered just the same, warm, comforting, smiling. Her familiar gaze were just as deep and sincere as she could remember, like welcoming arms about to embrace her wandering soul. But underneath all that, she was able to decipher the codes embedded in them: Kara was anxious and waiting for her response. _Why?_

The frantic whirlwind inside her mind and chest came to a sudden halt. Her breathing, the fluttering, her heart beating, everything suddenly seemed to stop. All the soft murmurs and the laughing inside that whole establishment, the clacking sound of pool balls hitting against each other, the clinking of glasses and beer bottles, of stainless steel forks, spoons and knives against ceramic plates…everything stopped in mid-air and started coming down slowly, and gently, and as light as falling feathers. Everything, except for that old Bryan Adams song.

> _“Please forgive me, I know not what I'd do…please forgive me…_
> 
> _I can't stop lovin' you…don't deny me, this pain I'm going through…_
> 
> _Please forgive me, if I need you like I do…”_

Lena took her time to think and process as fast as she can but kept on failing. She wasn’t entirely sure of what it could all possibly mean, but one thing she was certain of was what to say to her.

“Yes, I’d love that!” Lena blurted out softly, her lips breaking into a smile without her permission.

Kara’s eyelids fluttered a few times and smiled widely in response. That’s only when she realized then and there, that everything was only starting to fall into place. “In a few!” She breathed with a prominent hint of composed joy and excitement as she nodded towards the jukebox.

> _“The one thing I'm sure of…is the way we make love…_
> 
> _The one thing I depend on…is for us to stay strong…_
> 
> _With every word and every breath I'm praying…that's what I'm sayin'…”_

“Oh, there’s the signal! It’s show time!” Nia pats Mike on the shoulder and they both dashed to their places to start the Hump Day Special.

The music suddenly stopped and all the lights went out except for the ones behind the bar. The whole place fell silent, then a few whistles and clapping were heard from the tables, before an electronic beat started playing loudly around the establishment. Laser lights started to hit the ceiling and Kara started bopping her head along with the music.

_“Ah, I'm hurtin' baby…I'm broken down…I need your lovin', lovin'…I need it now…”_

Nia can’t help but beam proudly, all the while trying to blink her tears away as she watched Kara’s debut of her Sugar routine in front of a crowd. She tried, but her tears wanted to be free so badly, so she let them. It still amazes her how Kara does it with such grace; flawless and how genuine that smile on her face is as she gives the performance of her life, lighting up the whole place with those clueless bottles, despite seeing it countless of times.

> _“When I'm without you…I'm something weak…_
> 
> _You got me beggin', beggin'…I'm on my knees...”_

Lena can’t help but follow the blonde bartender with her eyes as Kara seem to glide swiftly from behind the counter to make her a drink. She allowed herself to get lost just a little from Kara’s movements, her smile growing a bit wider when the blonde bartender started to toss and flip the mixing glass up in the air and catch it with a long neck bottle she was holding behind her back, over and over. Kara kept bopping her head, her body bouncing lightly along the beat of the music while tossing another bottle up in the air, making it bounce and twirl on her elbow a few times before letting its tip land exactly right inside the mixing glass. There were a few excited cheers when bright green laser lights started to light up the bar counter.

> _“I don't wanna be needin' your love…I just wanna be deep in your love_
> 
> _And it’s killing me when you're away, oh baby…_
> 
> _‘Cause I really don't care where you are…I just wanna be there where you are_
> 
> _And I gotta get one little taste…”_

Nia was there when Kara returned from Midvale only three weeks after she left for her supposed retreat. The support group she found insisted she didn’t really need it, saying she just needed to keep her head and hands busy. That’s what Kara said, so Alex, Kelly and James all agreed to let her work in the bar again. But true or not, Nia had seen how Kara struggled to keep herself distracted, how she strived to divert her unwanted thoughts and emotions by throwing breakable things and letting them crash onto the floor, the walls and the tables inside that bar after closing time for so many times.

It was one of their “marked territories”, Nia knew that very well and the same place where they first met Lena. But it was also the only place where she can help Kara get through it. No one else was there but the two of them, nobody even knows how almost half of the bar’s inventories were newly replaced. She had seen different shades of Kara’s frustrations, her softness, her joy, her pain, how her sunny smile turned into gray skies whenever she’s having a hard time looking at the brighter side of things. She witnessed how Kara pushed herself to work just as hard to be better and how she learned to finally move past them all.

All the hungover mornings and sleepless nights, the literal force-feeding and drag-you-to-the-shower threats, countless spontaneous sleepovers and emergency breaks from work so Kara could gather and recompose herself in a snap; Nia was there. She was there from start to finish.

> _“You're sugar, yes please…would you come and put it down on me…_
> 
> _I'm right here, cause I need…little love and little sympathy…_
> 
> _Yeah you show me good lovin'…make it alright…need a little sweetness in my life…”_

The whole staff singing along with the chorus sent cold shivers down Lena’s spine. Hypnotized, mesmerized or magnetized, whichever word best describes it would still be an understatement. Kara tossed a piece of pineapple in the air, made a quick turn before catching it with her mouth and pointing out into the cheering tables with a ridiculous smile across her face. There was a certain glint in her eyes, a contagious exhilarating vibe as feel-good as the Maroon 5 song radiating from her and in the way the tip of her tongue peeks out the corner of her smile. Kara was singing along with the song while doing her thing, she can hear it. All while dancing and flipping, tossing those bottles in perfect rhythm, with the bar counter as her stage.

_She’s having so much fun. _Lena thought anyone who’s seeing this can’t oppose to that. Kara’s blonde ponytail swayed along with the beat as she turned her head left to right while juggling three bottles up in the air and catching them flawlessly one by one before pouring the contents straight into her mixing glass.

Every hand movement, every wave of her arms, each step and turn she makes, every sway and toss of the bottles, every landing on her hand or right into the shaker was in sync with every beat of the music. It was too fascinating that anyone could just sit and watch her do this for hours and not get tired.

_How long had she been doing this?_

> _“My broken pieces, you picked them up…_
> 
> _Don't leave me hangin', hangin', come and give me some…_
> 
> _When I'm without you, I'm so insecure…you are the one thing, one thing I'm livin' for…”_

When Kara began to develop a line-up of flaring routines when she works behind the bar on Wednesdays was how the Hump Day Special started. The next thing they knew, more and more people would come in and pay a non-existent door charge just to see her flip, toss and catch those bottles, making Kelly and James agreed to have an upstairs balcony installed, exclusive only for standing viewers.

Most of Kara’s routines were improvs but some people would request a few and order a specific drink just to see a it again, while some even pay extra just to see her up-close while making their drinks. But this one, a Maroon 5 hit was a well-kept secret because Nia was the only one whom Kara allowed to see rehearse it countless of times every night for months. Well-kept because she had been saving it for a specific and special occasion. And also because it was meant to be showcased only in Lena’s presence, with each movement put together, dedicated only to make her Flirtini.

> _“You're sugar, yes please…would you come and put it down on me…”_
> 
> _Yeah, I want that red velvet…I want that sugar sweet…_
> 
> _Don't let nobody touch it…unless that somebody's me…” _

A loud pop startled a few people, Lena included, as the cork from a bottle of champagne that Kara was holding went flying towards one of the nearby tables. It was expected to make a bubbly mess, but for some reason, it didn’t. A few delighted oohs from the tables was heard when the cork suddenly flew back towards the bar, with Kara catching it and returning a two-finger salute as a thank you.

Lena can’t help but giggle softly when Kara met her gaze and gave her a wink in the middle of filling the rest of the bright yellow concoction in a chilled martini glass to the brim with bubbly champagne. Someone squealed from the tables behind and she let her cheeks flush as they please. _Anyone would blush at that. _She thought to herself.

“Oooh…damn! No wonder why ladies flock around her all the time. God, I wanna be as good as her!” Mike muttered with pure admiration.

Nia had to quickly wipe more of her tears away. “You will be, hun. I’m pretty sure you will be.” She gave Mike a couple of pats on the shoulder before noticing that Alex was already there, also teary-eyed and watching, standing in a corner together with Kelly, clinging onto her arm.

> _“Cause girl you're hotter than a Southern California day…_
> 
> _Never wanna play no games…you don't gotta be afraid…”_

“I’ve seen this before and yet this never grows old.” Alex muttered, sniffing silently behind the music. “I’ve never seen her work so hard for something like this.”

“You must be so proud.” Kelly answered, the smile on their faces unwavering.

“Very.” Alex mumbled. “Aren’t you?”

“Of course I am, babe.” Kelly replied, as they stood there and watched. “They really belong together, don’t they?”

“Yeah. Just like us.” Alex sniffed, and Kelly giggled softly.

“Wait, let me guess…you’re hungry, aren’t you? Come on, let’s crash that party and get you something to eat!” Kelly pulled her by the arm and marched towards the bar.

“Wait, I’m all snotty! Lemme blow my nose first.” Alex mumbled, reaching for the nearest napkin holder when Kara made her finishing touch on Lena’s drink.

> “_Yeah, yeah, yeah, you show me good lovin', make it all right…_
> 
> _Need a little sweetness in my life…_
> 
> _You're sugar…yes please…would you come and put it down on me…”_

“Enjoy your Flirtini!” Kara bit her lip before dropping in a maraschino cherry onto the fizzy pineapple cocktail drink she made just in time as the music ended, completely taking Lena’s breath away.

“Lena Luthor in the house, y’all!” James yelled from somewhere, before loud cheers and a huge round of applause erupted to fill the whole place.

Lena turned just in time when the lights turned on again and her eyes went wide at what the whole establishment had suddenly turned into. _Where did all these people came from?! _

There must have been about two hundred people inside Al’s Dive Bar that night. There was an open upstairs balcony overlooking the bar which she didn’t notice earlier but was now filled with standing audience, clapping and looking down at them with wide smiles on their beautiful faces. She recognized a lot of them as in-house models and people from CatCo and Eve’s closet. Even Eve herself was there too.

“That’s more like it! Thank you!” Kara yelled over the applause, cheers and squeals from the crowd while she took a bow with her chest rising and falling. “To making this night count!” She smiled at Lena.

And with those words, Lena blushed as memories suddenly came flooding right in.

Good ones, better ones, best ones and the unforgettable. This is the exact same place where she first met this mediocre woman with her not-so-mediocre smile, who unexpectedly turned out to be the most amazing person she’d ever get to know. The person who made her see her most beautiful self, made her feel the happiest and how valid and important she still is and what she does, despite her all her flaws.

It was Kara who changed her life for the better, made her strive to become better and brought out the best version of herself even when she herself thought she didn’t have anything left to offer. Their families, friends or colleagues, every person who knows the two of them, Oisin, included, even the sun, the moon and all the stars in the sky would probably agree that Kara Danvers, the blonde bartender at Al’s Dive Bar; the sunny barista of Noonan’s; Creative Consultant of Eve Teschmacher, and also, the so-called Model Magnet; is the best thing that’s ever happened to her.

“And why does this looks so familiar?!?” Nia suddenly appeared from behind, with a wide smile on her face. “Hey…”

“Hey, gorgeous!” Lena turned with her sweetest smile and greets Nia with her arms wide open.

“Sounds utterly familiar too!” Nia took the invitation and gave Lena a tight embrace. “It so great to see and have you back in the flesh!”

“Likewise...wow, look at you! Are you glowing?!” Lena did realize how impossible it is not to notice and be infected by Nia’s smile.

“Well…” Nia just shrugged and demurely tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

The gesture made Lena giggle. The churning inside her gut she had been feeling for the last couple of hours had been replaced with warm relief. And sure enough, she can’t deny the fact how much she missed having Nia around.

“Ahem! And why were we not informed about this homecoming?!?” Alex appeared with Kelly right behind her.

“And yet, here you are!” Lena replied in surprise and tight embraces were exchanged. “Alex…”

“Lena…you look great!” Alex added when they parted. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” She reached her fist over the counter top which Kara gladly bumped against hers.

“You look amazing, sweetie!” Kelly’s hug was even tighter.

“So, everyone is here?!” Lena didn’t expect for her eyes to slowly glimmer with tears of joy.

That side of the bar was filled with laughter and smiling eyes for the rest of the evening. Of gushing and stories and a lot of catching up; of barbecue ribs and deep-fried starters, of colorful cocktail shooters with funny names; of tiny dances and more laughter, louder than the music inside that establishment.

* * *

“That show was amazing! You were amazing!” Lena exclaimed while she strolled down the sidewalks with Kara after the bar has closed around 2 in the morning.

“Thanks!” Kara blushed and looked down on her shoes as they walked towards the direction of her apartment like they used to.

The air is cool and the streets were oddly peaceful and quiet for a city at that time of the day. Skies were clear and full of stars but they cannot be seen because of the night lights all throughout the city. The silence between them wasn’t awkward at all but felt a bit more calming.

“Nia told me you’ve been practicing every night for months.” Lena took that time to take in the moment she was in and slowed down her steps.

“Yeah. Well, I gotta do something to keep my mind and my hands busy.” Kara adjusted to the pace. She can hear the light crunching sound under her shoes against the pavement.

“And you came up with all that?”

“Not really. I guess I just…well, I like working with my hands.” The blonde decided to keep their conversation light and simple.

“Yah, you are good with your hands.” Lena responded to agree. “Working with your hands, I mean…” She awkwardly added and a cheerful cackle suddenly escaped Kara, her laughter echoing through the empty streets. “Wha-why are you laughing? That’s not…well, you know what I mean!” Lena whined.

“Yeah, I know! I know! I didn’t mean to…” Kara cleared her throat and was able to recover and calm herself in an instant. “I’m sorry.” She sincerely added and tried to keep her giggle to a minimum.

Their hearts weren’t racing but their heads are up in the clouds, to think that they’re still completely sober at their condition. There was a short silence, followed with two simultaneous sighs perhaps of nostalgia as they turned the corner to Kara’s apartment building.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t been in touch for the past few weeks.” Lena sighed and shoved her hands inside the pockets of her leather jacket. “Turns out, I had this…work momentum thing. I get cranky when I get disturbed or distracted.”

Kara sniggered heartily. “Good for you!”

Lena let out another sigh. “It worries me, actually. That I might…forget things. Or forget that I…have _this_.” She muttered, gesturing to the both of them and swallowing thickly.

“Of course, you won’t.” Kara wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze before planting a quick, soft kiss on her temple. “I’ll keep reminding you.”

Lena can’t help but smile and feel a bit more relaxed. It was a bit odd, but warmed her insides; her first skin on skin contact with Kara since she got back from Metropolis. She might not want to let it be known, but it somewhat felt new to her. One thing she was sure of is how it feels great to finally be back in National City.

“I used to have that too. Well, used to.” Kara casually continued. “Remember when Eve told you about not interfering when I’m working, or else…?”

“Ah! The day of the historical coffee spill, of course! How could I forget?” Lena tried to hide her smile at the memory.

“Yeah. I mean…it’s okay, I understand that we all have our quirks and we are yet to discover them. Especially in your case, you’ve never been in this line of work before, right?” Kara started to speak her mind while Lena only nodded in response.

“It’s good that we can really focus on our work now, isn’t it? Without having to worry about anything, no need to lurk around or stalk people from behind the bushes or the menu or…” Kara let out another hearty laughter along the quiet streets.

“I knooow, that was so teenybopper of me, okay?! I was young and…”

Kara had to laugh a little louder that Lena had to shush her silent. “That was just about a year ago!” The blonde reminded her.

“Well, you don’t need to rub it in!” Lena clapped back, laughing softly at how embarrassing that other memory was. It felt like she was walking on hot coals. “Besides, I was…it was all in the past! Can we please move on, now?”

“Teenybopper? What does that even mean?” Kara kept giggling then cleared her throat again. “But I gotta tell you, that was really cute, actually.” She was grinning and Lena poked her softly on her side.

“But you’re right, we gotta move on and learn from that instead.” Kara replied as she turns the key to unlock the door to her apartment, halfway on their walk down the memory lane.

“Eve told me how busy you’ve been with all the planning; the virtual meetings, and your private training with your brother.” Kara muttered softly and sniffed on Lena’s hair resting on her shoulder once they cuddled up together on the couch. Both of them had already changed into comfortable sleepwear. “Have you been getting enough sleep?”

“Well, yeah. Mostly.” Lena felt her cheeks blush and snuggled closer, discreetly indulging herself with Kara’s scent. “I make it a point to have at least five straight hours of sleep and drink at least two liters of water every day like how you keep reminding me to.”

Kara smiled, flattered to know that Lena had kept thinking about her in that way. They talked, cuddled and laughed some more, catching up for real and basking in each other’s company as they sat in the comforting silence of the living room and finishing the night off with a glass of wine. Not really of small talks because they can tell that a lot has completely changed between them; together as a couple and as individuals.

“So…you haven’t really tried, like…going out with other people?” Lena suddenly asks without moving an inch from leaning into Kara’s shoulder.

“Umm..no.”

“Really? You kinda sound disappointed.” Lena closed her eyes to listen to Kara’s breathing and how steady it was.

“Hmm…it would probably be easier to say yes, but that would be a lie.” Kara answered. “And besides, I don’t want to feel like I’m using other people to move past something.”

Lena hummed. “That still sounded like the old Kara Danvers I knew.” She smiled knowing the fact that Kara had no reason to lie or hide anything.

“How about you? How was your…experience?” Kara asked with a smile on her face. “Care to share with the group?”

“Oohh…why would you even wanna know?” Lena asked her teasingly.

“I don’t know…maybe I’ll pick up a thing or two?” Kara responded softly.

“Umm…” Lena wasn’t expecting to be asked such questions, but she did took her time to think about the words to say. “Yes, I tried. And failed.”

“Huh? Failed how?” Kara got a bit intrigued.

“I tried going out on dates but I always end up going home too early.” Lena let out a sigh.

“You sound a bit disappointed.” Kara was shaking from suppressing her laughter and Lena lightly poked her again but on her tummy this time.

“I feel bad for them, okay? It just feels…wrong.” Lena ran her fingers along blonde hair.

“You’re being too nice, Miss Luthor.” Kara muttered and took a long sip from her drink, emptying her wine glass. Lena fell silent.

How could she ever forget that irresistible glint in Kara’s eyes? In which, she was glad enough to see how it has now turned into a fire, burning with so much passion in what she does, along with that unshakeable will in her gaze. The way she talks now and how she does that same sunny smile speaks clearly of the path she wants to go to; the one she worked hard to pave for herself.

“Being too far from you feels wrong. Being not with you feels wrong. And doing things without you, especially the supposedly romantic ones, just feels…very wrong.” Lena mumbled, still leaning her head against Kara’s shoulder. “I don’t feel anything for other people, nothing similar, not even a tiny bit of what we had. It wasn’t nymphomania, I wasn’t addicted to sex. I…I was addicted to you.” She added and paused to allow herself to breathe. Some weight off her shoulders has finally been lifted.

One look and Kara knew that the discreetly bratty, introvert assistant from CatCo was gone, and had been replaced with this confident, intimidating heiress with so much grace in her ways. Someone who knows exactly what she wants and knows how to get it. The way she moves, stares, and carries herself now, just one look and you’d know she got all these big dreams, high standards and would not settle for anything less.

But still, nothing can compare to the straightforward Lena she used to know. And she was there right now, sitting with her on that very couch.

“And I was addicted to you.” Kara muttered softly. “Thank you for sharing.”

They both giggled softly from the feeling of finally being relieved of the balls they were chained to. A lot may have changed, but they were just as certain that some things remained the same.

Kara took out her phone and pressed play without even bothering to mount it on the speakers. She didn’t even have to ask or say anything. All she had to do was offer a hand to Lena, and they’d start reliving their first night again, over, and over, and over.

> _“Some day…when I'm awfully low…when the world is cold…_
> 
> _I will feel a glow, just thinking of you…and the way you look tonight…”_

“This never grows old.” Lena muttered with a delighted smile, her arms over Kara’s shoulders while they swayed in rhythm in that same spot between the kitchen and the dining table.

For how many times they have already done it, may they both be sober or drunk, here in Kara’s apartment, in Lena’s living room, bedroom or her balcony; inside Al’s Dive Bar or Noonan’s kitchen when it’s already closed up and quiet; the empty conference room in Edge as they watched the sunset from the full-length windows; when they got themselves locked up inside Eve’s closet, or up on CatCo’s helipad when they snuck out once to watch the stars fall; may they be high on each other’s scents, or taste, or all soaked up in rain, even with or without their clothes on; this slow dance tonight has by far topped it all.

> _“Yes, you're lovely…with your smile so warm…and your cheeks so soft…_
> 
> _There is nothing for me…but to love you…and the way you look tonight…”_

With only their foreheads touching, they savored each other’s presence with their eyes. Deep blue and light-green colliding like summer, fall, winter and spring; hands gliding along their curves, fingers running along silky smooth hairs and that familiar whiff of sweat and faded perfume making their noses, eyes, hearts and minds burn with so much nostalgia.

They didn’t wait for almost half a year for nothing. It might have taken them a while to build themselves up while away from each other. But now that they’re finally together again, there is no one and nothing that could ever stop them from re-establishing what they have already started, or even ruin this very moment.

> _“With each words your…tenderness grows…tearing my fear apart…_
> 
> _And that laugh…wrinkles your nose…it touches my foolish heart, oh…”_

Kara started to shower Lena with soft, slow kisses. On her forehead, between her eyebrows, the bridge and the tip of her nose, then down to her chin, while Lena returned it in the exact same manner. Gently, slowly, and heartfelt. And then they let themselves drown in each other’s gaze, reassuring one another that they both wanted to be there, right in that moment, again. And as if on cue just at the same time, same pace, and meeting halfway, their lips softly brushed against each other.

For the first time in five months, they finally kissed again; back in the silence and privacy of Kara’s apartment, where it all started. They basked longingly in each other’s lips for what felt like hours until they lost track of time, savoring every second in full. This was a new chance for them to do it all over again, to do things right, and so they’re taking it. And this time, without even having to speak, with both of them hoping, wanting and willing, they decided to hit restart.

> _“Lovely…never ever change…keep that breathless charm…_
> 
> _Won't you please arrange it…’cause I love you…_
> 
> _Just the way you look tonight…”_

No one felt starved, nor hungry, or was there any kind of thirst to quench. Without even a single trace of rush, haste or urgency, they kissed each other with so much warmth, certainty and care; both being sincere, steady, composed. It was a bit strange, satisfyingly good and quite euphoric; the feeling of contentment of just being there, tangled in each other’s arms in silence; both of them being in absolute control over their own emotions and actions, yet guiding and reminding each other to stay considerate and mindful of their surroundings and what tomorrow will bring.

Although they did got rid of their pajamas, they cuddled and stayed in each other’s arms skin to skin and still wearing their undergarments. They both waited for what the other might do, and they were glad enough to know how they still want the same things in that same moment.

“I don’t feel like going all the way tonight.” Kara whispered on Lena’s hair.

“I’m not in the mood either.” Lena mumbled with a smile. “I want to just…cuddle all night.” She added while she snuggled closer to Kara as they lay on the queen-sized bed.

“Hmm. I was thinking of the exact same thing.” Kara mumbled in return, her eyes closed with an arm wrapped around her lovely muse. “It’s been a long day.”

“And a long time, yeah. This feels nice.” The smile across Lena’s lips had no plans of getting rest. She let herself be wrapped inside the sweet smelling warmth of Kara’s embrace.

“Yes, really nice. I’ve missed you.” Kara mumbled, giving away a couple of loud random smooches which both landed on Lena’s eyebrow.

“I’ve missed you too.” The same kind of loud kisses she returned landed on Kara’s collarbone.

“Breakfast tomorrow?”

“Probably brunch?”

“Okay.”

“Sleep at last!” Lena yawned, her eyes slowly drooping heavily. “Sorry, but I’ve been really looking forward to this…deliciously profound sleep between your armpit for months, so…good night?”

Kara chuckled lightly. “Me too. Good mornight, Miss Luthor.” She gave a last feather-light kiss on Lena’s forehead, just above her eyebrow before closing her eyes to sleep. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.” Lena took a last whiff of Kara’s bare skin and let her eyes finally rest.

But she can’t seem to get her mind to go to sleep yet. She’s been holding in something and waited away for more than five months or so, to get the chance to let it out of her chest and finally say it. She had always known, even before they went their separate ways in that airport. But she wanted to make sure that it was real; that time and distance won’t be enough to make it all go away. Now, she’s absolutely sure she has to say it. And it has to be now.

“Kara?”

“Hm?” Kara opened her eyes a little, just when Lena’s warm hand cupped her cheek so gently. She got consumed by those light-green eyes suddenly filled with all these emotions staring steadily back at her like never before. Open and genuinely comforting, calm and unmistakably certain as she waited patiently for what her muse was about to say. “You oka-…”

“I’m in love with you.” Lena whispered.


End file.
